Karev Anatomy - saison 2
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Alex et Arthur sont enfin ensemble, mais il leur reste encore bien du chemin à parcourir pour réussir à gérer cette nouvelle relation. Joie, tristesse, rires, drames, tout peut arriver au Seattle Grace, et notre nouveau couple devra se battre pour espérer le bonheur.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir._

 _Certain auront remarqué que les queleques chapitre publiés de cette seconde saison avaient été supprimé._

 _En effet, par manque de temps et d'inspiration, j'avais retiré la fiction du site en attendant d'y revenir plus tard._

 _Et me revoici enfin !_

 _Je recommence à poster petit à petit, ainsi j'aurais le temps d'avancer dans la suite en attendant que vous redécouvriez le début._

 _Je vous remercie pour votre patience et j'espère sincèrement que cette attente ne vous à pas trop dépités._

 _Bref, assez de blabla et en avant l'histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Je rappelle que l'univers de Grey's anatomy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de leurs créateurs et de la chaine ABCstudio._

 _Je ne touche aucun revenu ou commission sur cette fiction._

* * *

 **Karev Anatomy**

 **Saison 2**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Meredith :**_ _Nous autres, Médecins, sommes habitués à lire les signes annonciateurs…_

La forêt s'étendait, immense, à perte de vue. Elle était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop, s'était inquiétant. Il n'y avait, comme seul élément perturbateur, le son d'un caillou frappé contre une tôle. Ce fut sans doute ce bruit qui réveilla en sursaut Arthur. Ça, où l'infernale douleur qui le tiraillait dans les entrailles.

Sa première réaction fut, lorsqu'il eut ouvert les yeux, de regarder en tous sens. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, sa vision était en partie troublée, mais il constata qu'il était entouré d'arbres. Que faisait-il ici ? Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans pensées, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait une horrible sensation de flottement. Il essaya alors de se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici.

 _Ceux qui précèdent le décès de l'un de nos patients…_

Il se souvenait de l'avion, d'avoir fermé les yeux une petite seconde car il était tard, et après… Soudain, il se rappela d'avoir entendu comme une explosion, puis d'avoir été éjecté de son siège violemment vers l'avant. Il avait ensuite vu… Le vide. Rien que le vide tout autour de lui. Puis le sol, se rapprochant inévitablement.

Son corps avait traversé l'amas que formaient les branches des arbres, le fouettant, le coupant, mais ralentissant sa chute. Ensuite, était venu l'impacte, suivit d'une douleur immense. Et après… Après, il avait purement et simplement plongé dans l'inconscience. Et dans un sens, il aurait peut-être préféré que cela dure plus longtemps.

 _Pourtant, malgré notre aptitude à remarquer ce genre de choses…._

Il voulut faire un mouvement pour se relever, car il était en position assise contre un arbre, mais une vive douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé, et soudain, le gout du sang lui parvint en bouche. Prenant enfin conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se résolut à baisser son regard sur le point d'origine de la douleur. Et lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui causait de tels tourments, son cerveau s'arrêta une seconde, et il murmura :

-Non…

Une barre de fer, ou de tôle, ou de Dieu sait quoi de métallique, s'enfonçait profondément dans son abdomen. Et le traversait de par en part, ressortant dans son dos. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'emballa, ses idées s'embrouillèrent, et la panique le gagna entièrement, comme une vague qui emportait toute sa contenance et sa réflexion.

 _Nous restons incapables de remarquer, de détecter…_

Il se mit à hurler, plus de peur que réellement de douleur. Un cri perçant, qui s'élança dans la forêt, sous la cime des arbres, mais ne rencontra aucune réponse. Il ne restait ici-bas que le silence, la douleur, la panique, et la solitude. Incapable de se calmer, Arthur Newton continua de hurler, les larmes montant à ses yeux, le goût du sang se répandant dans sa bouche.

 _Lorsque la fin est proche pour nous-mêmes…_

La seule pensée qu'il parvint à se formuler était d'une incroyable ironie, presque dérisoire au vu de la situation actuelle :

« _Mais comment en suis-je arrivé là ! »_


	2. Chapter 1 : Bouleversements - partie 1

_Et voici le premier chapitre dans la foulée ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement – première partie**

Alex et Arthur étaient dans l'ascenseur qui montait du parking privé à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Arthur était un petit peu tendu, un sourire presque niais sur le visage, tandis que Karev semblait déterminé. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son compagnon, et lui esquissa un sourire. Newton le lui rendit. L'ascenseur allait arriver à destination, et le noiraud demanda d'une voix calme :

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ?

-Crois-moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi sûr de moi, répondit simplement Karev.

Après avoir dit cela, il tendis la main, et prit celle d'Arthur. La clochette tinta, et les porte s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée du Seattle Grace. Prenant tous deux une grande respiration, car il y avait encore une légère appréhension entre eux, ils sortirent de la cabine, marchant à un même rythme en direction du comptoir d'accueil.

Ils ne prêtèrent absolument aucune attention aux regards intrigués ou médusés des autres personnes présentes dans le hall. Il y avait Bailey, remplissant un dossier, qui les regarda s'approcher avec de grand yeux abasourdis ; Meredith, en civile, terminant sa garde et prête à rentrer, qui esquissa un immense sourire en les voyant ainsi ; Georges, qui laissa tomber sa pile de dossier car son cerveau court-circuita une seconde ; Yang, qui manqua de recracher son café, prêt du distributeur des bancs d'attentes ; et Lexie, qui poussa un petit cri joyeux depuis l'étage pour exprimer sa joie de les voir ainsi.

Se lâchant enfin la main en arrivant au niveau du comptoir, Arthur (rubicond) salua Miranda, qui les fixait toujours sans pouvoir bougé visiblement, tandis que Karev demandait déjà ses dossiers à la secrétaire, qui le regardait avec tout autant de surprise.

Newton demanda les siens, légèrement mal-à-l'aise tout de même. Et il le fut bien plus lorsqu'Alex se tourna vers lui, sa pile de classeurs sous le bras, et l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, _smack_.

Arthur sursauta légèrement, et se plaqua la main sur l'emplacement du baiser, inconsciemment. Il regarda ensuite son amant s'éloigner vers l'escalier pour rejoindre les vestiaires des résidants. En même temps, il sentait le regard de Miranda posé dans son dos, et hésita à se retourner. Mais il travaillait avec elle aujourd'hui, et il lui fallait bien se décider à devoir subir ses remarques.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se tourna lentement vers elle. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était limite bouche-bée et le fixait intensément. Arthur soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit et lança :

-Allez-y, dites-le !

-Vous… réussi à articuler Bailey en reprenant contenance. C'était quoi ça ?!

-Et bien… hésita Arthur, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je crois que l'on appelle ça « être en couple ».

En arrière-plan, Cristina, qui venait d'entendre cette réplique, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tombant à la renverse dans un canapé. Meredith, qui l'avait rejointe pour lui dire quelque chose, secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-En couple, répéta Bailey, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Toi et Karev ?

-Oui, soupira encore Arthur, tout en esquissant un petit sourire timide.

Il s'écoula un petit instant de silence. Bailey fixait intensément son résidant, comme si elle cherchait à déceler où était la blague. Mais elle n'en décela pas sur le visage d'Arthur. Soudainement, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Le jeune homme s'attendit à une remarque à la Bailey, bien acerbe, ou un sermon bien senti comme elle seule en avait le secret, mais elle se contenta de lâcher, en se reconcentrant sur son dossier :

-Ca explique pas mal de choses… Enfin, félicitation à vous deux.

En fait, à l'intérieur, elle était en pleine ébullition, malgré sa contenance. Elle avait envie de se mettre des gifles à elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer les signes, elle qui savait tout sur tout le monde dans cet hôpital. Les crises de colères d'Alex, le trouble existentiel d'Arthur, la mauvaise humeur d'Izzie. C'était pour cela en fait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ?

Peut-être parce qu'à aucun moment elle n'aurait songé que Karev puisse se retrouver dans une situation où il devait choisir entre une fille ou un mec. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Lui, le tombeur, le Don Juan de ces dames… Enfin, elle aurait pu s'en douter le jour où elle avait eu cette fameuse discussion avec Alex, et qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était avec Izzie, mais qu'une autre personne l'attirait. Quelle cruche elle avait été sur ce coup-là !

Enfin, ils semblaient heureux, en arrivant ce matin. C'était plutôt agréable de voir Karev souriant pour une fois. Elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde vraiment, même si ça la troublait un peu pour l'instant. Mais elle s'y habituerait. Elle espérait juste que toute cette histoire n'allait pas leur apporter de nouvelles complications. Que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Parce que sinon, elle voyait déjà arrivé la catastrophe.

-Dans quel service sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? interrogea Arthur, la faisant soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et le fixa.

-Cardiologie.

-Pardon ? interrogea Arthur, sursautant légèrement. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place en cardio depuis que le Dr. Hahn est partie. Le Dr. Petigrow est seul, et il a déjà trois internes et deux résidants sur le dos, d'après votre planning de hier...

-Ferme-la est suit moi ! ordonna Bailey (juste avant de se tourner vers Cristina, qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver contenance). Yang, toi aussi !

La jeune femme salua Meredith, et se dirigea droit sur eux, tandis que Miranda prenait déjà la direction des escaliers.

-Vous allez aller vous changez en vitesse, et je veux vous voir tous les deux à l'hélico-port dans dix minutes. J'ai une surprise de taille pour vous.

-Une surprise, fit Yang, visiblement intriguée par les mots cardiologie et surprise placés dans la même phrase.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous la méritiez, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Yang et Newton échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils abandonnèrent Bailey en chemin pour aller se changer. Dans les vestiaires, ils n'osèrent pas trop discuter. Ils étaient encore avec le souvenir de leur dispute de la veille. En réalité, si on leur demandait séparément, sans doute avoueraient-ils, l'un comme l'autre, qu'ils n'y pensaient plus du tout, mais leur fierté personnelle, ainsi que leur rivalité légendaire, les empêchait de passer par-dessus. Pour le moment du moins.

Arthur se demandait comment la jeune femme réagirait si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, la veille, en allant voir le Chef Webber à la suite de leur querelle. Sans doute le giflerait-elle en le traitant d'imbécile. Il fallait dire que ce qu'il avait demandé à Richard était totalement en dehors des principes de l'Asiatique. Mais totalement en adéquation avec ceux d'Arthur. Enfin, elle l'apprendrait en temps voulu. Comme les autres.

Une fois changé, ils longèrent le couloir, et rejoignirent l'ascenseur qui donnait accès au toit de l'hôpital. Dans la cabine, une fois les portes refermées, Yang hésita une seconde encore, puis se risqua à demander, riant à moitié :

-Alors, toi est Karev, c'est vraiment vrai ?

-Ouaip, soupira profondément Arthur en se tournant vers elle, les bras croisé.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Aussi vrai que je me tiens en face de toi.

Yang le fixa, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et pouffa finalement, ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire face à la situation. Son confrère la fixa avec dédain, et leva les yeux au plafond. Cette réaction l'agaçait, mais il pouvait comprendre. C'est vrai que la situation avait quelque chose de cocasse. Lui, Arthur Newton, dernier arrivé de la bande à Meredith, avait réussi l'exploit en moins d'une année, de faire douter Alex Karev (alias Don Juan) sur sa sexualité, et de remporter haut la main la bataille pour son amour (que tant d'infirmières et d'internes avaient perdu avant lui). Il avait même réussi à remporter la victoire alors que sa compétitrice directe n'était autre que la super bombe blonde de l'hôpital. Isobelle Stevens. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Et il l'était, pour tout avouer.

-Et vous avez déjà fait des trucs ? questionna Yang, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

C'était une question un peu indiscrète, et posée sans aucune subtilité. Comme à son habitude en somme. Arthur hésita un instant à répondre. Lorsqu'il fut décidé, il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut à ce moment que tinta la clochette de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils se fixèrent un instant alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Et dans cette fraction de seconde, voyant l'air déçu de Cristina, le jeune homme articula à son attention :

-Oui.

Et il descendit de l'élévateur d'un pas calme, sous le regard abasourdi de Yang, qui l'observa s'éloigner avec la bouche légèrement bée. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle finit par réussir à se reconcentrer lorsque Miranda la hua pour lui indiquer de les rejoindre.

Au-dessus de l'hôpital, un hélicoptère était en train de descendre. Et il contenait la fameuse surprise dont avait parlé Bailey. Le véhicule aérien se posa, les pâles ralentirent dans un bruit quasi assourdissant, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant descendre une personne que Yang reconnu tout de suite, son cœur faisant un bon de joie. Newton la reconnut également, et esquissa un sourire. Miranda, elle s'était déjà approchée, et tendait la main à la grande femme couleur café qui avançait verre eux.

-Docteur DeGrandpré, je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi vite ! s'exclama Bailey, pour couvrir le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

oOoOoOo

Karev grimpa les escaliers, et lança un dernier regard en arrière, sur le hall. Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement se poser sur Arthur, qui venait d'entamer le dialogue avec Bailey. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? ça ne lui ressemblait carrément pas de s'exposer autant face à tout le monde. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être, inconsciemment, pour se prouver à lui-même que sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Oui, ça devait être ça. Un moyen de se forcer à accepter lui-même son choix de la veille. Maintenant que tout le monde savait (ou ne tarderait pas à le savoir par le _radio-couloir_ ), il ne pouvait plus faire machines arrière. Lui et Arthur était EN COUPLE. Point à la ligne. Et si ça déplaisait à quelqu'un, si quiconque se permettait la moindre remarque, il lui casserait la figure.

Il atteignit le vestiaire, et ouvrit la porte, se sentant presque léger. Mais cela fut de courte durée lorsque son regard tomba sur Izzie, terminant de s'attacher les cheveux, assise sur le banc. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il sentit le malaise l'envahir. Elle avait les yeux légèrement bouffis, entourés de grandes cernes, et son teint était pâle. Assurément, elle n'avait pas fermé l0oeil de la nuit. En l'apercevant, elle se leva d'un bond, le dévisageant sauvagement, avec une colère quasi meurtrière. Karev soupira, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Izzie, je suis désolé pour toi…

Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre ces excuses bidon. Elles ne changeraient rien à la décision prise. Et pour l'instant, elle était particulièrement vexée. Après tout, elle lui avait déclaré l'aimé. Sincèrement, en tête-à-tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Et il lui avait répondu « ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisi ». C'était vraiment blessant. Surtout pour elle.

N'étant pas franchement décidée à l'écouter débiter des absurdités sur le fait que ça ne changeait rien à l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle, elle préféra attraper sa blouse sur le banc, et partir, en le bousculant au passage. Alex la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, et son cœur se serra légèrement, ce qui s'exprima par une grimace de colère sur son visage.

Agacé, bien que comprenant intérieurement la réaction de la blonde, il se dépêcha de se changer, et sortait des vestiaires quand Yang et Newton y arrivaient. Il fit juste un petit signe de la main à Arthur, avant de s'éloigner dans la direction contraire. Il se faufila à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la mine. Bailey l'avait mis avec le Dr Hunt aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences, il n'y avait encore rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Juste une adolescente qui nécessitait des points de suture à une arcade ouverte. Lexie s'en occupait déjà. Karev s'approcha d'Owen, qui remplissait un dossier de fourniture.

-Ha, Karev, bonjour, le salua le rouquin en levant à peine les yeux de ses papiers.

-Dr. Hunt, lui rendit Alex avec un léger hochement de tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-On a une ambulance qui va arriver dans un instant. Une vieille dame qui c'est brisé la hanche en glissant au supermarché. Rien de très trépidant, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bipe l'ortho et prépare-toi à intervenir.

\- Tèrs bien, soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

Franchement, s'il n'y avait que ça aujourd'hui, ça allait être chiant à en crever. Et pourtant, il avait de l'énergie à revendre après la nuit qu'il venait de passé. Alors qu'il commençait à revêtir la veste de protection jaune, Owen l'interpella encore.

-Ha, au fait Karev…

-Oui ?

-J'ai appris pour toi et Newton…. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Troublé, Alex se dût passer toute son énergie pour ne rien laissé transparaitre sur son visage, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et balbutia un « merci » hésitant. Le traumatologue lui accorda un bref sourire, puis se tourna vers l'entrée des urgences, car le son des sirènes de l'ambulance résonnait au loin.

Karev se sentit étrangement troublé. Il savait que les infos allaient vite dans cet hôpital, mais là, 4a faisait à peine vingt minutes… Son regard tomba sur Lexie, qui lui fit un grand sourire, et il comprit alors. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été mise au parfum la première, avec Derek, la veille. Il se jura de l'étrangler un peu plus tard, mais pour l'heure, il bipa Torres, et rejoignit Hunt dehors.

oOoOoOo

-Docteur DeGrandpré ! sursautèrent Yang et Arthur en voyant débarquer la belle cardiologue.

-Ravie de vous revoir, Dr Yang, salua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, avant de se tourner vers l'autre en lui tendant la main. Il ne me semble pas avoir été encore présentée. Vous êtes ?

-Heu, fut surpris Arthur, encore un peu sous le choc de ce face à face inattendu. Dr Arthur Newton.

-Vous êtes également résidant j'imagine.

-Ils sont de la même année, précisa Bailey à leur place pour couper court à la présentation.

-Je vois, fit la femme couleur café.

-Le Dr Webber vous attend dans son bureau pour les dernières formalités, ajouta Miranda, toujours très calmement.

-Très bien, fit Aveline avant de se tourner vers l'hélicoptère. Tu viens Desmond ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le véhicule aérien, d'où descendit l'étudiant qui l'avait accompagné la fois précédente. Mais la stupeur fut au rendez-vous lorsque les employés du Seattle Grace se rendirent compte que son bras était immobilisé par une attelle, et qu'une de ses jambes était plâtrée. Le petit groupe échangea des regards stupéfaits, mais Bailey défia les deux résidants de son regard dur pour les inciter à la décence.

-Cristina, Arthur, fit l'étudiant avec un pâle sourire, s'accrochant à sa béquille.

-Newton, aide donc Desmond veux-tu ! ordonna calmement Miranda en interrogeant le Dr DeGrandpré du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea Yang, qui observait l'étudiant avec stupeur.

-Vous ne regardez sans doute pas les nouvelles, soupira Aveline en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a eu des conflits à Fasmay Hill, ajouta simplement Desmond. De gros conflits, menés par un cartel fou du nom d'Abbas, qui ont dégénéré.

-La ville est à sac, renchérit Aveline qui couvait son protéger du regard. Il y a eut pas mal de blessés, quelques morts…

-Heureusement, le problème est réglé à présent, tenta de dédramatisé Desmond, qui s'asseyait dans le fauteuil roulant que venait d'amené Arthur.

-Tu trouves que c'est réglé ! s'exclama Aveline, semblant succombé à une colère profonde. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

Elle se détourna les yeux brillants, se taisant, les mains crispées. Desmond soupira, tandis que les trois autres échangeaient une nouvelles fois des regards surpris. Après un court silence, la cardiologue repris la parole.

-Excusez-moi. Toute cette histoire nous a pas mal secoués.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous demander ça, Dr DeGrandpré, se risqua soudain à demander Cristina, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Bailey, mais que venez-vous faire ici ?

Aveline déglutit difficilement, prit une grande respiration, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux plus rester à Fasmay Hill, nous y avons trop perdu, je n'arrive plus à m' concentrer… Et Richard m'a dit que vous n'aviez toujours pas de responsable à votre service de cardiologie…

La bouche de Cristina s'entrouvrit, et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller de joie. Est-ce que cela signifiait réellement ce qu'elle pensait que sa signifiait ?

-Alors, balbutia-t-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion, ça veut dire que vous… ?

-Je serais ravie de vous transmettre mes connaissance, Dr Yang, approuva simplement Aveline d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi qu'à vous Dr Newton, et à tous les étudiants de ce CHU.

-Ceci étant dit, le Dr Webber vous attend, rappela Miranda.

-Oui, bien sûr, approuva la cardio-chirurgienne. Je vous suis Dr Bailey.

-Vous deux, pendant que je conduis le Dr DeGrandpré voir le Chef, amené Monsieur Miles aux admissions.

-Pardon ?! sursauta Arthur.

-Ma venue a un prix, ajouta Aveline en se dirigeant déjà vers l'ascenseur.

-Un prix, bredouilla Yang, qui ne comprenait pas.

Mais la femme mocca ne répondit pas. Miranda le rejoignit, et l'ascenseur se referma.

-Le prix, c'est moi, soupira Desmond, assis sur son fauteuil.

-Quoi ? interrogea Arthur en le regardant.

-Ma main est foutue, et je ne pourrais probablement jamais exercer la chirurgie. Mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle avait de grand espoir de m'avoir comme apprenti. Et il parait que vous avez une chirurgienne en ortho qui fait des miracles.

-Heu, ouais, Callie, approuva Cristina en échangeant un regard avec Arthur.

-Et quel est le rapport ? questionna encore ce dernier, croyant comprendre à quoi voulait en venir l'étudiant.

-Aveline accepte le poste. Mais seulement à condition qu'on me soigne, aux frais de l'hôpital. Le Dr Webber à céder, il y a une semaine.

Cristina et Arthur se regardèrent soudainement. Et un long silence s'installa, les mettant mal à l'aise.

-Alors, on y va ? interrogea après un moment Desmond, souriant malgré la situation.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires ;-)_


	3. Chapter 2 : Bouleversements - partie 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

 _Voici la suite_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bouleversements – partie 2**

Izzie était allongée dans un lit, couchée sur le côté, fixant le mur, l'air bougon. Elle s'était enfermée dans une salle de garde. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, l'humiliation cuisante de se voir rejetée par Alex, elle n'avait juste aucune envie de travailler. D'autant qu'elle avait dû supporter, en plus de la sensation mordante de défaite, les bruits de leurs ébats venant de la chambre de Karev toute la nuit. Et pour compléter le cauchemar, Lexie et Derek étaient au courant. Ça, plus le fait qu'Arthur et Alex étaient partis ensemble au boulot ce matin…

D'ici ce soir, tout l'hôpital saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'Izzie Stevens, dite « la super bombe », s'était faite voler son mec par un autre mec. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir essuyer sous peu un certain nombre de regards moqueurs et de remarque désobligeante. La honte de sa vie !

Alors, pour l'instant, elle profitait de pouvoir échapper aux rumeurs dans les couloirs, et à la sournoiserie des autres employés. Personne ne l'avait bipée, alors elle restait allongée, à attendre que le temps passe. C'était tout. De toute manière, elle était tellement énervée et frustrée qu'elle n'avait envie de rien faire. C'était tout aussi bien de simplement rester immobile, à fixer le mur. Au moins, ici, personne ne l'embêtait.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé se convaincre, mais elle savait que c'était faut. Il y avait, dans la pièce, une autre présence qui l'observait. Agacée, elle se redressa dans son lit, et foudroya Denny du regard. Il était assis sur l'autre lit, les bras croisés, la regardant avec un mélange de douceur et de compassion. C'était réellement agaçant.

-Quoi encore !? s'exclama à moitié la blonde, vraiment agacée par ce comportement.

-Tu as l'air énervée, fit doucement Denny en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Son ton était celui de la moquerie. Evidemment qu'elle était énervée, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour le voir. Exaspérée, Izzie souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, jetant la couverture sur elle.

-Tu ne devrais pas le prendre comme ça, tu sais.

-Va-t-en !

-Izzie, soupira l'apparition en se redressant, s'approchant du lit de quelques pas, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ?

-Je dramatise, moi ?! s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant à nouveau.

-Oui, totalement, affirma Denny avec une moue dédaigneuse, haussant une fois de plus les épaules.

-Et puis, d'abord, je sais très bien pourquoi tu semble si heureux qu'Alex ne m'ait pas choisie !

-Vraiment ? Et en quoi cela me satisferait-il de savoir que tu souffres ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé Alex, de un !

-C'est pas faux, admit Denny en esquissant un maigre sourire.

-Et parce que, secondement, de cette manière tu vas pouvoir tenter de me récupérer !

Le fantôme sembla surpris de cette réplique. Il la fixa un instant d'un air perplexe, puis soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait toujours rien compris. Peut-être lui fallait-il être plus précis dans ses explications. Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne les raisons de son retour « sur terre », s'il osait dire ainsi.

-Izzie, c'est vrai que j'aimerais mille fois te récupérer. J'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Mais ce que je désire, ça, le prix à payer pour serait bien trop élever.

-Pardon ? se raidit soudainement la blonde, perplexe face à l'air soudainement sombre et triste de son amant fantomatique.

Le jeune homme releva sur elle un regard empli d'une infinie tristesse. Il avait presque l'air de souffrir intérieurement, de se débattre avec des pensées particulièrement douloureuses. Cela inquiéta de plus en plus la blonde, qui se leva de son lit, et fit un pas vers son fiancé décédé. Son cœur s'était subitement accéléré, et elle avait la gorge serrée.

-Denny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son vis-à-vis la fixa, les yeux brillants. Il devait lui dire, maintenant ! Sinon, il n'en aurait plus jamais le courage. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à l'avertir du danger qui la guettait. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard (même s'il devait avouer qu'au début, c'était tout de même son plan initial, mais il avait changé d'avis).

Il s'humecta les lèvres en baissant le regard, hésita un instant, pris une grande respiration, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, fixa à nouveau celle qu'il aimait, et parla enfin.

oOoOoOo

-Bon, on va admettre Madame Capshaw en chirurgie pour la nuit, et demain matin, je remplacerais sa hanche, fit Callie en sortant de derrière le rideau séparant un patient d'un autre.

Elle griffonna quelques instructions sur le traitement médicamenteux à suivre. A ce moment, son bipper sonna. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, soupira, puis tendit le classeur à Karev.

-Je te laisse finir de t'occuper d'elle, on m'attendant en radiographie.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? interrogea Alex, curieux (et plus intéressé par ça que par une vieille femme à la hanche fracturée).

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais vu que c'est ton chéri qui me bipe, ce sera surement quelque chose de sympa. Il a vraiment l'art de me dénicher des cas cool.

-Mon chéri ?! tiqua un peu le jeune homme en sursautant.

-Arthur, expliqua Torres. Vous êtes bien ensemble maintenant, non ?

-Heu… oui, admit Alex après une seconde, baissant le regard, comme gêné.

Callie lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule – qui manqua de la lui déboiter (cette femme avait une force de titan) – et lui lança d'un ton joyeux :

-Allez, fais pas cette tête timide ! C'est vraiment génial pour vous je trouve ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour tous les deux, c'était grand temps que vous acceptiez la vérité !

-Attend, parce que t'étais au courant ?! sursauta encore plus vivement Karev, incrédule, la fixant avec de grand yeux.

-Bein oui. Faut dire que vous étiez pas vraiment discret, rigola la Latina en souriant toujours. Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir ce qu'il veut.

Et, sans attendre de réaction de la part du résidant, elle s'éloigna à grande enjambée. Mais, avant de sortir des urgence, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Ha, au fait Alex !

-Oui, quoi ? interrogea un peu brusquement Karev.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux… essaie de pas nous le faire souffrir. Il est toujours fragile je te rappelle, même s'il le montre pas.

En disant cela, elle avait fait un clin d'œil, juste avant d'arborer un air de grande sœur protectrice, puis se détourna à nouveau, et disparut dans le couloir. Karev resta un moment perplexe. Il se demandait si tout l'hôpital était déjà au courant, mais ce rappela où il travaillait. Oui, tout l'hôpital devait déjà certainement être au courant. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas avoir droit au même discourt toute la journée.

Il commençait à en avoir marre des félicitations et des vœux de bonheur. Il y avait eu Shepherd, Hunt, Lexie, Sloan (qui avait été particulièrement peu subtile sur les allusions sexuelle), et maintenant Callie. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tous tellement heureux pour eux ?! Et pourquoi tout le monde le prenait bien ? Est-ce que ça paraissait tellement normal que soudainement il ait décidé d'être avec un homme ? C'était presque vexant pour lui, songea Alex.

Mais bon, au moins, ses proches le soutenait. C'était l'essentiel non ? Enfin, il se demandait s'ils les soutiendraient encore s'ils savaient à quel point ça avait été tumultueux. Ce rendaient-ils compte que, pour que cette histoire soit possible (LEUR histoire, à lui et Arthur) d'autres personnes avaient soufferts ? Et qu'elles souffraient probablement encore. Bon, d'accord, Alex n'avait pas l'intention de chialer sur leur sort – particulièrement celui de Saddie – mais il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable par rapport à Izzie. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, ce n'était pas ça, mais réellement il trouvait que la manière dont avait été faite les choses n'étaient pas corrects vis-à-vis de la blonde.

Alors qu'il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à Izzie, Hunt l'interpela.

-Karev, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Femme enceinte, accident de voiture !

Sortant de ses pensées, il prit une seconde pour analyser la situation, puis se tourna vers un interne qui attendait des instructions :

-Bipe le Dr Robbins ! ordonna-t-il, avant de se précipiter pour aider Owen.

oOoOoOo

Yang et Arthur attendaient dans la salle de radiologie que le Dr Torres les rejoigne. Ils avaient emmené Desmond pour son admission, l'avaient aidé à se préparer, puis lui avaient fait plusieurs radios et examens pour son bras et sa jambe. Ensuite, ils l'avaient installer dans une chambre. Il leur fallait à présent l'expertise d'une spécialiste en ortho pour établir un plan.

Mais en attendant, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Arthur avait déjà commencé à étudier les clichés, il commençait à s'y connaitre suffisamment en orthopédie pour y avoir passé un certain nombre d'heures dernièrement.

Cristina, quant à elle, se contentait de manger une pomme tout en observant un scan d'un anévrisme aortique, placarder un peu plus loin. C'était fou ce que la cardio lui manquait. Hahn n'avait jamais voulu lui laisser sa chance. Et son départ avait sonné comme un glas pour elle. Mais désormais que le Dr DeGrandpré était titulaire et Cheffe de service ici, elle espérait bien retrouver sa place au bloc, et de nouveau pratiquer la seule branche qu'elle aimait !

Enfin, il fallait pour cela qu'elle parvienne à évincer Arthur. C'était son principal rival pour la cardio, mais récemment, elle l'avait senti assez proche de Calliope. Avec un peu de chance, il allait se vouer par lui-même à l'orthopédie. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'y aider un peu en le poussant à s'investir sur le cas de Desmond, par exemple.

En attendant, d'autres questions que celles-ci lui brûlaient tout de même les lèvres. Un sujet bien plus croustillant.

-Et donc, lança-t-elle pour briser le silence (du ton le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait), toi et Alex vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? C'est dingue quand même !

Arthur se tourna lentement vers elle, esquissant un sourire crispé qui signifiait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet. Il ne répondit cependant rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive sur sa lancée. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était prête à se poser des questions.

-Ca va, c'était pas trop bizarre ? Il a réagi comment ? Et toi, tu boitilles pas trop, il parait qu'il est plutôt… gonflé. (en disant cela, elle avait tendu son avant-bras pour souligner ses dires.

Le ton était clairement moqueur, mais Arthur se contenta de lui sourire une fois encore, et répondit calmement –esquissant un clin d'œil – en se tournant vers les clichés accrochés au tableau lumineux :

-T'as même pas idée ma pauvre…

Cristina en resta sur le cul, la bouche bée. Avait-elle bien compris ? Elle voulut se lancer dans le débat, mais Callie arriva à ce moment, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement débutée.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? interrogea Torres en s'approchant du tableau.

-Desmond Miles, 23 ans… je te laisser regarder par toi-même, répondit Arthur en s'écartant de devant les clichés.

La Latina s'approcha, et observa les radiographies. Le sourire qu'elle arborait en entrant dans la pièce s'effaça à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience des dégâts. Elle se tourna vers les deux résidants, et leur demanda d'un air lugubre :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un puzzle, répondit sarcastiquement Yang avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

Arthur et l'orthopédiste la dévisagèrent en cœur après avoir échangé un petit regard complice. Cristina en fut ravie, même si elle n'en exprima pas le moindre signe. Si ces deux là se comprenaient sans se parler, alors c'est que son plan pour éloigner Newton de la cardio allait probablement fonctionner.

C'est précisément à cet instant que son bipper sonna. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, surprise, et sourit à son tour.

-Le Dr DeGrandpré m'a demandé de la rejoindre !

Arthur tiqua de la paupière, et regarda son bipper. Il n'avait pas reçu de message lui. Il redressa le regard sur Yang, qui le fixait avec défiance. Cela l'agaça, mais il se contenta de lui sourire de manière crispée.

-Bien, alors vas-y, amuse-toi bien, lança-t-il.

-T'en fais pas… je te raconterais tous les détailles de mes interventions avec elle, le nargua-t-elle en partant de la pièce.

Newton resta un instant immobile, puis soupira profondément, agacé.

-Ha la garce ! lâcha-t-il.

Callie lui tapota l'épaule avec une moue de compassion, puis lui indiqua de se tourner vers les radios.

-T'en fais pas… ça, ça vaut largement mieux que toutes les interventions cardio du monde, fit-t-elle avec excitation.

-C'est sûr que c'est un vrai bordel, approuva Arthur. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelques chose ?

-Non, fit Torres d'un ton étrange. Mais c'est excitant d'essayer.

En disant cela, elle avait tourner la tête sur son résidant préféré, arborant un sourire digne d'une psychopathe. Elle avait certainement déjà un plan. Ou du moins, ce genre de défit l'excitait.

-Ca va être du boulot… un vrai bordel comme tu dis, et faut trouver comment tout remettre en ordre… Tu veux en être ?

-Et comment ! approuva Arthur.

-Bien, sourit vivement Callie, heureuse d'avoir Newton avec elle sur ce cas. Alors au boulot ! Résume-moi le dossier.

Ils se mirent au travail.

oOoOoOo

Izzie traversa un couloir, le souffle court, entra dans une chambre de douche, ferma la porte derrière elle et se plaqua contre la porte. Il lui fallait reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce que Denny lui avait révélé… c'était vachement… elle ne trouvait pas de mot.

Au début, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle était restée debout, plantée devant son fiancé mort, écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Et plus les explications avançaient, plus elle n'en revenait pas.

Tâchant de respirer profondément, elle réussit à faire retomber son rythme cardiaque à une constante plus stable. Se passant les mains dans les cheveux, elle se redressa, s'approcha du lavabo, et ouvrit le robinet. Après s'être rafraichie en passant un peu d'eau sur son visage, elle s'appuya sur les bord du lavabo, et s'observa dans le miroir.

C'était peut-être le contrecoup de la nouvelle, mais elle se trouva bien pâle. Prenant une grande respiration, elle décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de réagir. Il lui fallait à tout prix vérifier les dire de Denny. Elle voulait être sûr qu'il s'était trompé, elle voulait le lui prouver.

Elle ne pouvait pas être malade ! Elle se refusait de le croire !

Prenant encore une grande respiration, elle éteignit l'eau, s'essuya le visage avec une serviette en papier, et partit de la salle de douche. Elle avait une idée simple pour savoir exactement ce qui clochait avec elle. Et sans alerter tout le monde, et subir la terrible bienveillance des autres.

Il lui suffisait de se servir du matériel du dispensaire pour faire quelques petites analyse. Un simple bilan de santé… et les résultats resteraient anonymes si elle le décidait. Avantage d'un dispensaire.

Tout en traversant le couloir pour descendre là-bas, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop violente avec Denny. Mais en y réfléchissant, il lui avait menti depuis un long moment déjà, et il aurait certainement continué de se taire, s'il n'avait pas soudainement eu une once d'humanité. Mais le chasser…. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait tout de même.

oOoOoOo

-Au fait, toi et Alex, ça se passe comment ? interrogea Callie, tout en prenant une grande gorgée de café.

Arthur était assis dans un siège, non loin d'elle, prenant quelque annotation tout en lisant un article dans un manuel d'orthopédie. Le cas de Desmond Miles était particulièrement délicat. Beaucoup d'éclats, des fragments à moitié cicatrisés, une seconde fracture plus propre, un tendon rompu et quelques nerfs morts. Un véritable massacre. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils parviennent à tout réparer, mais ils pouvaient tenter de réduire au maximum les dégâts.

Il redressa le visage, et l'interrogea du regard. Elle était en train de tapoter sur un ordinateur, cherchant dans les fichiers internes s'il y avait eu des cas similaires et si oui, ce qui avait été tenté. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit doucement :

-Alors ?

-Bein… Je préfère ne pas faire de pronostique pour l'instant, avoua son ami en attrapant sa tasse de café.

-Pourquoi ça ?! sursauta Callie en l'observant attentivement.

-On parle de Karev, soupira Arthur.

-Je vois pas le rapport, fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Arthur soupira doucement en refermant la couverture du livre. Il hésita un instant, esquissa un sourire et parla :

-Et bien, le rapport, c'est que j'attends de voir si ça durera avant de dire si oui ou non ça se passe bien.

-Ha, ok, je vois ! répondit Torres, comprenant ce que sous-entendait son ami.

Elle tendit le bras en travers de la table, la posa sur le poignet d'Arthur et frotta tout doucement. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il l'observa, elle lui sourit, et ajouta :

-Il t'a choisi Arthur, toi et pas Izzie. Il t'a choisi alors que vous êtes tous les deux des hommes. Il a préféré ton petit-cul adorable au vagin de la blondasse.

-Ca ne prouve rien, soupira Arthur (souriant intérieurement pour le compliment sur ses fesses).

-Je pense au contraire que ça veut dire beaucoup, le coupa la Latina.

Arthur leva le regard sur elle, et l'interrogea en silence. Elle sourit et poursuivit :

-Il t'a choisi face à elle. Il n'a pas pris le choix facile. Alex est un vrai mec, viril, fier, obstiné… et macho. Tu crois que, avec un caractère pareil, c'est facile de décider de choisir un mec plutôt que la bombasse de l'établissement ? Et de l'assumer au vu et au su de tous ?

-Heu…

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et pourtant, ce matin, il t'a tenu la main, il a traversé le hall d'entrée, la tête haute, et n'a pas fui ou nié.

Arthur l'observa intensément. Elle l'agaçait à sourire comme ça, et en plus, elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était juste. Il soupira encore, et esquissa un sourire.

-Il t'aime Arthur, et tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis pour l'avenir. N'aies pas peur de t'investir avec lui.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel Newton ressentit un sentiment étrange. Il avait envie de se lever, de sortir de la pièce, et de courir pour retrouver Karev, où qu'il soit dans ce grand hôpital. Il le prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait, et peut-être l'attirerait dans une salle de garde.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il devait d'abord terminé son travail. Il n'allait pas planter Callie toute seule ici, avec tout le travail qu'il restait à faire. Mais il dût le remarquer, car une fois encore elle esquissa un sourire, et lui lança en désignant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ce cas va nous prendre plusieurs jours pour établir un vrai plan d'approche. Ce poignet et en miette, et il ne va pas se ressouder tout seul. Prend une pose, tu l'as bien méritée.

Arthur l'observa attentivement, légèrement surpris par cette remarque. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Torres de laisser en pause un cas aussi croustillant. D'autant que d'habitude, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'attirer vers l'ortho. Mais il compris rapidement pourquoi elle faisait cela.

-Hem, hem… fit le Dr Robbins depuis le pas de porte de la pièce. Désolée de vous interrompre, mais Callie, j'aurais besoin de ton aide si ça ne te dérange pas…

Arthur lança un regard amusé à son amie, qui marmonna un « file » silencieux. Il ne fallut pas lui le demander deux fois. Il se leva, salua Arizona en sortant de la pièce. Il entendit la porte se refermer, et devina que les deux femmes allaient surement flirter ensemble. Il était content pour Callie. Qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un, et que ça ce passe bien.

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait juste hâte de voir son petit-ami. Et il le trouva sans soucis. Il était à l'accueil des urgences, terminant de remplir un dossier. Il vit Arthur du coin de l'œil, referma le dossier, cliqua son stylo en le rangeant dans la pochette de sa veste.

-Je vois que Callie a bien reçu mon cadeau-diversion, fit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de Newton, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-C'est toi qui nous l'a envoyée ? fut surpris Arthur en lui caressant les avant bras.

Il répondit par un petit clin d'œil, et ajouta :

-Elles en ont surement pour un moment… ça tombe bien, j'ai une pause maintenant.

-Je vois, sourit Arthur. Tu veux aller « dormir » un peu en salle de garde ?

Alex jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, un tout petit peu méfiant tout de même face au regard des autres, mais constata que la seule personne qui les avait en visuel était Lexie. Il plia donc légèrement les jambes, passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur, et le souleva.

-J'ai pas tellement envie de dormir, mais j'aurais bien une autre idée.

Il embrassa Arthur vite fait, et l'entraina vers une salle de garde. Cela fit glousser légèrement son petit-ami.

En les voyant quitter la pièce, Alexandra se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment trop mignons tous les deux.


	4. Chapter 3 : Voler seul - partie 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

 _Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours plaisir !_

 _Voici la suite_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Voler seul – 1er partie**

Les résidents de deuxième année étaient tous réunis dans les vestiaires, attendant que le verdict tombe. En ce moment même, les titulaires étaient en train de décider lequel d'entre eux aurait la chance de pouvoir pratiquer la première intervention en solo total (surveillé toutefois). L'agitation et la tension étaient à leur paroxysme, d'autant que les internes n'aidaient pas vraiment. A tour de rôle, Lexie, ou Julia, ou Steve débarquait pour prétendre avoir lu tel ou tel nom sur les lèvres d'un titulaire. Pourtant, tout le monde savait très bien qu'aucun des trois internes ne savait réellement lire sur les lèvres, mais cela suffisait à créer l'agitation.

Parmi les résidents, seule Cristina ne semblait pas à la fête. Elle savait parfaitement que de toute manière, ce ne serait pas elle. Richard le lui avait interdit, et cela la mettait réellement hors d'elle, mais elle préférait ne pas le montrer. Elle se contentait donc de rester assise sur le banc, à tirer la tronche en relisant une fiche de révision.

Bailey arriva à un moment et les sermonna gentiment en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle, du temps de sa deuxième année de résidence, n'avait pas compté sur ses internes pour tenter de connaitre le verdict à l'avance. Elle s'était contentée de faire son travail, et d'attendre que les titulaires l'appel.

-C'est vous qui avez eu l'intervention en solo ? s'étonna Izzie.

-Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas posé cette question, répliqua calmement Miranda. Evidemment que c'est moi qui l'ai eu ! Je ne passais pas mon temps à pleurnicher, je n'attrapais pas la syphilis, je ne couchais pas avec tout le monde, je ne volais pas de cœur pour mes patients, je ne mettais pas ma main dans des thorax contenant des bombe. J'étais jeune, j'étais la meilleure, et tout le monde le savait.

Les anciens internes du Dr Bailey firent mines basses. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais c'était quant même embarrassant de l'entendre balancer toute ces vérités de cette manière. Surtout devant tout le reste des résidents. Arthur, quand à lui, ne se sentit pas concerner un seul instant. Il n'était arrivé que plus tard, et n'avait donc rien à se reprocher par rapport à ces sentences. Mais il savait qu'il avait également fait son lot de boulettes.

Lexie débarqua soudainement, essoufflée visiblement.

-On sait qui c'est ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ho, c'est bon, ça suffit, soupira Karev. Tu ne sais pas lire sur les lè…

-Non, mais c'est le Chef qui m'envoi ! le coupa la jeune femme en se redressant, le toisant du regard. Ils ont enfin décidé !

Elle attira sur elle, avec cette phrase, toute l'attention du monde. Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, savourant visiblement le suspense intenable.

-Alors ?! craqua Meredith en la fixant.

-Ce sera vous, déclara sa sœur en tendant le doigt vers… Cristina.

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent la moitié des personnes présentes.

L'Asiatique ne réagit même pas, restant figée sur place. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, il devait forcément s'agir d'une erreur.

oOoOoOo

Richard sortit de la salle de conférence, et se retrouva devant un véritable mur de résidents consternés. Il s'approcha de Cristina, autour de qui un vide s'était étrangement créé, et déclara :

-Félicitation, Dr. Yang. Je crois que de ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu un vote aussi unanime.

-Merci, maugréa la jeune femme, se préparant à l'humiliation qui allait suivre.

Le sourire de Richard s'effaça légèrement et il se tourna vers les autres.

-Mais comme chacun de vous le sait sans doute, le Dr Yang n'a pas droit à cette chirurgie. C'est pourquoi, je vais lui remettre le dossier du patient, et ce sera à elle de choisir lequel de vous opérera !

Une rumeur traversa la foule des résidents, des murmures, de rires, des moqueries narquoises. Cristina se sentait particulièrement humiliée, mais elle refusait de baisser les yeux. Elle continua donc de ficer le Chef lorsqu'il lui tendit le classeur.

-Il s'agira d'une amputation de la jambe gauche. Le chirurgien surveillant sera le Dr Ming. Quant au Dr Yang, elle inscrira le nom du résident qu'elle aura désigné digne de confiance au tableau à 17 heures au plus tard.

Il lança un dernier regard à sa brillante résidente de cardiologie, fit une moue satisfaite, et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Les quelques titulaires présents lancèrent des regards navrés à Cristina, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et se dispersèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent tous disparus, le reste de la promotion se jetèrent sur Yang tel des vautours affamés. Ils voulaient tous s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme afin d'obtenir la chirurgie solo. Même si personne ne se leurrait. Il était quasi certain qu'elle refilerait le cas à sa meilleure amie : Meredith.

-Tu te goure Izzie, lâcha celle-ci lorsque la blonde eut fait la remarque. Elle ne va pas me choisir parce que je suis son amie, elle va me choisir parce que je suis la meilleure.

En réalité, même si Cristina devait reconnaitre que par réflexe elle l'aurait surement donné à son amie (qui était en plus effectivement extrêmement douée), mais s'il s'agissait d'une amputation, il serait préférable d'envisager de choisir un résident qui en avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs. En d'autre terme, très certainement une personne ayant passé beaucoup d'heure en orthopédie. Autant dire que son choix allait probablement se porter direct sur son principal rival. Arthur !

Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait encaisser le choc de cette mise à pied. Car il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Si le Chef Webber avait décidé que les choses se passent ainsi, c'était pour la punir et la rabaisser. Tout ça à cause de cette garce de Saddie ! Heureusement qu'elle s'était tirée, sinon Yang lui aurait volontiers fait la peau, là, tout de suite. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'elle soit la seule à subir la sentence de Richard alors qu'ils avaient tous eu des internes dans cette pièce, ce jour-là.

Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Il lui fallait choisir. Mais d'abord, elle voulait être seule. Sans doute Miranda, qui passait par là, le comprit à l'air particulièrement sinistre qu'arborait son ancienne interne, car elle vint lui sauver la vie. De sa voix autoritaire, elle déclara pour le reste des deuxièmes années :

-Vous n'avez donc pas de travail ?! Allez, ouste, au boulot tous !

Surpris, le groupe se dissipa très rapidement. Cristina se tourna vers Bailey, qui la regardait avec compassion.

-Merci, marmonna l'Asiatique.

-Pas de quoi. Ces foutue vautours… s'ils te saoulent trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci, répondit encore d'une voix atone la jeune femme, avant de s'éloigner.

Miranda resta un instant à la regarder, et poussa un soupire. Elle non plus ne trouvait pas cela très charitable de la part du Chef. Pour ne pas carrément dire qu'elle trouvait cette décision cruelle et indigne de lui. Yang avait fait des erreurs, mais pas au point de mériter ça. Enfin bon, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté du Dr Webber. Et elle avait du travail.

oOoOoOo

Izzie devait superviser le dispensaire aujourd'hui. Elle c'était portée volontaire pour deux raisons principales. Premièrement, elle avait remarqué que les autres résidents laissaient un peu trop l'endroit sans supervision pour les internes. Les patients méritaient mieux. D'autant qu'il en allait aussi de sa réputation. L'endroit lui appartenait, tout de même. Sept millions de dollars, elle refusait de voir tout cet argent laissé à l'abandon.

Mais secondement, et principalement, elle voulait être présente ici pour intercepté ses résultats d'analyse. Deux jours plus tôt, elle s'était fait des prises de sang, et un scanner (sous prétexte de montrer aux internes comment bien s'en servir).

Elle préférait éviter que cela passe par une tierce personne. Surtout si jamais elle était malade. Et vu ce que Denny lui avait laissé entendre, c'était le cas. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait éviter d'y penser.

C'était également en grande partie à cause de cela qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée sur Cristina pour la harceler. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas l'esprit à opérer aujourd'hui. Et elle préférait par conséquent éviter de mettre la vie d'un patient en danger inutilement. D'autant qu'une première intervention solo représentait un sacré stress.

Elle s'installa donc derrière le bureau de supervision, et commença à diriger les internes pour soigner les malades. Visiblement, il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant aujourd'hui. Quelques gros rhums, une grippe carabinée, une otite, un poignet foulé et une arcade sourcilière à suturer.

Au bout d'une petite heure de ce manège, un coursier du laboratoire d'analyse vint lui remettre en bloc un lot de résultats. Dont les siens. Le cœur battant, elle commença par lire les analyses des autres patients. Une anémie, une infection urinaire… un taux anormal de lymphocytes, ainsi que tous les autres signes annonciateurs généralement d'un _granulome_.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier. Un interne s'approcha pour lui demander si elle allait bien, car elle avait beaucoup pâli soudainement.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer avec un sourire contraint. Tu peux juste gérer tes collègues, il faut que j'amène ça à… Nelson.

L'interne esquissa un grand sourire. Il allait pouvoir faire son petit chef avec les autres. Ça allait probablement créer une mauvaise ambiance, voir même tourner au vinaigre, mais elle s'en fichait, là, tout de suite. Elle se précipita presque en dehors du dispensaire, et se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans les premières toilettes venues, et ferma le loquet.

Une fois encore, elle se retrouvait face au miroir, son cœur battant, prise d'angoisse. Mais il lui fallait absolument être sûr. Lentement, retenant son souffle, elle retira sa blouse, et commença à inspecter sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Ce foutu granulome devait bien se cacher quelque part.

Mon dieu, elle repensa à toutes les fois où elle s'était faite bronzer en ignorant volontairement la crème solaire pour avoir un joli teint. Elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant qu'elle avait un cancer…

 _Calme ta joie, ce n'est pas forcément une tumeur !_ tenta-t-elle de se résonner.

Et fondamentalement, c'était vrai. On pouvait très bien avoir un granulome sans forcément que cela soit malin. Une tâche sur la peau ne signifiait pas automatiquement cancer. Ça pouvait être un tas de choses. Tout un tas. En passant par la simple infection bactériologique de la peau ou alors une carence en vitamine C. Pas la peine de s'inquiété tant que…

Trouvé !

En effet, elle avait une tâche dans le dos, juste au niveau de l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Et c'était assez flagrant. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Ou pourquoi personne ne lui avait fait la remarque. Peut-être parce que les seules fois où quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le lui signaler, c'était pendant les parties de jambes en l'air, et que dans ces moments-là, on ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de choses !

Soudainement, Izzie se sentit assez mal, bien que soulagée en même temps. Elle tenta de se raisonner.

 _Temps que ce truc n'avait pas subi plus d'analyse, et que quelque chose de grave n'avait pas été confirmé, cela ne servait à rien de s'alarmer_.

Tâchant de s'en convaincre elle-même, elle réfléchit très rapidement. Il lui fallait absolument faire plus de recherche. Mais la peau, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. Il lui fallait donc l'aide d'un dermatologue.

Elle soupira profondément, puis esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose de drôle. Denny lui avait dit que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle se retrouverait bientôt au _paradis._ Finalement, il parlait peut-être juste du pôle de dermatologie de l'hôpital. Après tout, c'était un peu le « Pays des Bisounours » là-bas.

Soupirant encore, elle renfila sa blouse, et décida de se rendre directement chez les gens en orange pour prendre un rendez-vous. Plus vite elle réglerait la question, et mieux elle se sentirait. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas laisser trainer.

oOoOoOo

Yang sortit d'une intervention avec Aveline. Un petit truc vite fait, rien de bien compliqué, hélas. Elle trouvait le Dr DeGrandpré différente de la première fois qu'elle avait bossé avec. Plus froide, plus sèche, plus sombre. Sans doute était-ce dû au traumatisme qu'elle avait subi dans son ancienne ville. C'était embêtant, car à présent elle lui semblait bien plus antipathique, mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir.

Après tout, qui sait comment elle aurait réagi si un tireur c'était baladé dans le Seattle Grace. Heureusement, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais à le savoir. Un truc pareil ne pouvait pas arrivé dans une grande ville comme ici. Le service de sécurité remarquerait tout de même l'arrivée d'un homme armé… Non ?

Bref, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas que ça à penser. Il lui fallait absolument résoudre son propre problème. Elle voulait faire ça rapidement, comme pour retirer un pansement. Plus vite elle aurait désigné celui qui ferait cette foutue amputation, et mieux elle s'en porterait.

Richard lui avait demandé de bien réfléchir avant de donner son verdict, car il ne fallait pas oublier que la vie d'un patient allait se retrouver entre les mains de celui qu'elle choisirait et blablabla… elle avait déconnecté pour la suite, mais avait tout de même entendu le mot « procès » quelque part au milieu de la tirade.

De toute manière, c'était tout réfléchi. Il n'y avait pas à se leurrer. Aveline lui avait dit une phrase qui l'avait confortée dans son idée initiale.

 _Le premier choix et le bon en général_. _Tu entends des sabots, tu penses cheval. C'est aussi simple que ça. Fies-toi à ton instinct, il est ton meilleur allié au bloc._

Sur ce principe, elle avait donc décidé que, tout comme elle aurait travaillé à l'instinct pour choisir quel fil ou quel patch utiliser au bloc, elle allait voir ses collègues comme de simples ustensiles. Ainsi, le meilleur choix de résidents, c'était de choisir le plus calé en ortho

D'autant plus que ce _cheval_ -là n'avait pas tenté toute la journée de la convaincre par de petits cadeaux ou de fielleuses remarques de la persuader de le choisir. A l'inverse de Georges, de Karev ou de tous les autres (malheureusement Meredith comprise), Arthur ne l'avait pas harcelée. Ce qui expliquait aussi le choix de Cristina.

Elle arriva donc devant le tableau des chirurgies, et attrapa le stylo. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Elle gribouilla donc dans la case dédiée à l'intervention le nom de Newton, reposa le stylo, lança un regard noir à tous les autres, et partit les mains dans les poches, tapant du pied.

Arthur se trouvait derrière le comptoir au moment où elle avait inscrit son n om, mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Cristina s'approcha de lui, laissa tomber le dossier du patient sur le pupitre, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme la fixa avec incompréhension. Yang se dit qu'il devait très certainement jouer un jeu. C'était agaçant. Après une seconde à se dévisager mutuellement. Richard, qui se trouvait également dans le couloir, les observait, toisant la jeune femme d'un regard oppressant. Il l'incitait de manière non verbale à féliciter le jeune homme. Cristina tendit la main et lâcha d'un air crispé, la phrase lui écorchant la gorge :

-Félicitation.

Arhur comprit alors ce que cela signifiait, baissa la tête en soupirant, puis se leva. Sous le regard interrogateur de Yang, il se dirigea vers le tableau, le classeur sous le bras, et attrapa l'éponge. Il lança un regard de défiance en direction du Dr Webber, et, d'un geste rapide, effaça son nom du tableau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama à moitié une fille de leur année.

-Tu décline ?! l'imita un autre.

-Il a le droit de faire ça ? interrogea Georges.

Newton se tourna à nouveau vers Richard, et lui lança :

-Je renonce à la chirurgie solo !

-Quoi ?! sursauta Yang.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à en être privée, lui expliqua Arthur en se tournant vers elle (les autres le regardaient comme s'il était cinglé). On avait tous des internes ce soir-là avec Saddie, alors je refuse la sanction du Dr Webber, tu ne seras pas la seule à payer.

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Richard soupira profondément en s'approchant, mais approuva :

-Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ce sera au Docteur Newton, aidé du Dr Yang, qui devra décider de qui fera cette intervention ! Mais choisissez avant l'heure échue.

Puis, tout en grommelant, il s'éloigna du reste du groupe. Sous les regards médusés du reste de l'assistance, Arthur s'approcha de Cristina, et lui fit signe, avec un petit sourire, de le suivre. Il fallut quelques secondes à la résidente pour réussir à retrouver sa mobilité, mais elle ne discuta pas, encore trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils disparurent par une porte, au bout du couloir. Ils avaient à s'expliquer, puis à faire un choix.


	5. Chapter 4 : Voler seul - partie 2

_Aller, dans la foulée je vous mets la seconde partie._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Voler seul – 2e partie**

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?! s'exclama avec une once de colère Yang.

Elle avait suivi Arthur sans réussir à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre la porte d'une salle d'études vide et lui indique d'entrer d'un mouvement de main. Il avait refermé derrière eux, et à présent, Cristina pouvait hurler autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans se laisser toucher par l'agressivité du ton de sa camarade.

-Ce qui est juste ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire au moins ?!

-Refuser la première intervention en solo ? interrogea avec ironie Arthur en la fixant du regard. Oui, je suis parfaitement conscient de ça.

Yang resta bouche bée de stupeur. Elle le regarda un instant avec une incrédulité croissante. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement, ni sa façon de penser. Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que signifiait réellement le droit à la première intervention solo ? C'était un plus évident pour devenir Chef de Résidants par la suite, puis ça faisait bien dans un CV. Alors pourquoi refuser volontairement ?!

-Es-tu fou ? questionna-t-elle, sans voix.

-Tout dépend de ta description de la folie, réplica Arthur, toujours calme.

Ils étaient debout face à face, chacun d'un côté de la table de travail. Newton semblait serein, les mains appuyée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Cristina, elle, avait les bras ballants le long de son corps, et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupire, et expliqua, désignant la Coréenne d'un geste de la main.

-Disons que si la folie c'est de rejeter en bloc une injustice flagrante en se dressant contre le système, alors oui, je suis fou. Mais passons.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça pour moi ? sursauta Yang.

-Disons que ton laïus d'il y a quelques jours, dans les vestiaires, m'a convaincu que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Cristina l'observait toujours avec incrédulité. Après quelque secondes de silence, elle pouffa légèrement.

-J'ai de la peine à te croire, Arthur, railla-t-elle. Toi et moi on n'est pas amis, et tu ne me dois absolument rien, surtout après ce que je t'ai fait subir à ton arrivée. Je suis certaine que ta si belle réaction n'est pas totalement désintéressée.

Arthur la fixa avec une certaine déception dans le regard. Il soupira encore, puis ajouta :

-Décidément, tu es vraiment bornée !

-Et toi totalement idiot !

-Un idiot avec une conscience au moins, riposta le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

Cela coupa l'élan de Yang, qui ne trouva pas de suite quoi répliquer, et laissa donc le temps à Newton de se glisser dans la faille. Celui-ci contourna calmement la table et s'approcha de la jeune femme, les mains dans le dos.

-C'est vrai, tu n'es pas mon amie…

-Ha ! s'exclama Cristina.

Voilà, il avouait. Elle avait donc le dernier mot, et son visage rayonna de satisfaction durant une seconde. Pas de chance, Arthur allait la surprendre. Il poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-…Tu es bien plus que ça.

-Quoi ?! sursauta alors la jeune femme.

-Tu es ma rivale, Cristina, appuya avec sérieux son vis-à-vis. Ce qui signifie que j'ai pour toi le plus grand des respects professionnellement.

Yang restait paralysée et aphone. Elle ne trouvait pas quoi répliqué, et se contenta donc de fixer Arthur alors qu'il lui souriait sincèrement tout en continuant.

-Evidemment que je suis celui qui est le mieux placé en dehors de toi pour cette intervention solo. Mais je refuse de la gagner parce que tu es « _out_ »… je préfère passer mon tour cette fois et t'affronter loyalement pour la prochaine. Je ne veux pas aller au bloc en me disant que j'ai obtenu cette intervention déloyalement. Et puis, le combat est bien plus excitant quand on a un adversaire de taille.

Il appuya cette dernière phrase avec un petit clin d'œil. Yang restait réellement sans voix. Elle était presque émue par ce discourt, mais elle préfèrerait crever sur place plutôt que de l'avouer ou de le lui montrer. Elle se contenta donc de se détourner de son « rival » en soupirant profondément et ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant parfois.

-Et toi donc, lui sourit Arthur.

Il était satisfait car il savait qu'elle avait été touchée. Elle ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il lui aurait volontiers porté le coup de grâce en lui avouant que s'il avait fait ça, c'était aussi parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. C'était sans doute la première à Seattle qui ne l'avait pas traité comme « le petit nouveau » à son arrivée, mais lui était directement rentré dedans.

De plus, d'une certaine manière et de façon presque inexplicable, il la considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille. A même titre que Meredith, George, Derek, Lexie, Bailey, et beaucoup d'autre de leur petit groupe (y compris Izzie, même s'ils étaient en froid). Karev lui faisait partie d'une catégorie à part, car il n'était pas _que_ sa famille, il était celui qu'il aimait, et son petit-copain par la même occasion.

Oui, tout ce petit groupe était sa _vraie_ famille. Celle qu'il avait choisie. Evidemment, il avait une famille biologique à Boston, mais il ne s'était jamais senti proche d'elle. Entre un père décédé alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, une mère qui s'était remariée avec son amant et avait filé à l'autre bout du monde en emportant les économies et en abandonnant ses deux gamins aux mains de sa sœur… Tantine Jessica avait bien fait son possible pour les élever au mieux lui est son frère jumeau, et il l'appréciait réellement, ainsi que son frangin, mais depuis son…

 _Bon dieu, c'est encore si dure que ça d'en parler…_

 _Dis-le_ !

Son viol, l'an dernier, les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Et tout ce qui venait avant son arrivée au Seattle Grace faisait désormais partie d'une autre vie. Il était venu pour se reconstruire, aller de l'avant, et oublier le passé. Et sa famille et anciens amis n'appartenait plus réellement à sa vie. Sa famille désormais, c'était cette bande de bras cassés vêtus de bleu. Et il les adorait !

Mais bon, il ne l'avouerait pas. En tout cas pas à Yang. Ce qui montrait à quel point ils se ressemblaient, sur le fond. En revanche, il y avait un dernier point qu'il voulait soulever avec sa principale concurrente.

-Ha, et au fait, Yang, fit-il pour attirer son attention.

Ce qui fonctionna, car elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Pour cette histoire qui s'est passée à mon arrivée… je ne t'en veux plus depuis très longtemps si jamais. C'est oublié

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec un éclat de soulagement dans le regard, et sans doute chercha-t-elle un truc gentil à dire, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lâcher :

-Cool.

Puis de détourner son attention sur le dossier – celui du patient à la jambe qu'il fallait amputer – posé sur la table.

-Donc, si ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui opère, qui suggère-tu ? questionna-t-elle.

Arthur haussa les épaules en s'approchant d'elle.

-Grande question. Il faut déterminer qui risque le moins de le tuer, se moqua-t-il légèrement. Tu avais pensé à qui, en second choix ?

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'avais pris le temps de considérer les autres ? répliqua Yang en le dévisageant. Mon choix était unanime à la base !

-Ouais, venant de toi ça m'aurait aussi étonné, soupira Arthur.

Il tira une chaise, et se laissa tomber dedans, ouvrant le dossier devant lui. Il jeta au passage un regard à l'horloge au mur.

-Bon, fit-il. Il nous reste une heure vingt pour le déterminer alors.

Cristina s'assit à son tour, et ils commencèrent discuter de la meilleure option possible pour ce patient.

oOoOoOo

Karev était en train d'étudier un dossier à la cafétéria, tout en dégustant un sandwich immonde, lorsqu'il perçu le nom de son petit-ami dans la discussion entre trois internes qui lui passèrent devant et semblait agité. Intrigué de savoir de quoi pouvait bien parler ses demeurés – et inquiet de savoir s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler en mal de leur relation entre lui et le noiraud (il se méfiait et avait encore un peu d'appréhension quand à cela) – il en héla un.

-Hey, les larbins ! Qu'est-ce qui vous excite comme ça ? lança-t-il à leur attention.

Ils se retournèrent, et se fut Steve qui lui répondit. Il avait l'air totalement halluciné, un peu comme s'il venait de rencontrer Dieu en personne, les yeux exorbité :

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-De quoi ? répliqua Karev.

-Le Dr Newton vient de faire un truc absolument énorme ! répondit Graccela en devançant son ami.

Elle était tout aussi excitée que l'autre. Alex se crispa légèrement, il avait donc bien entendu, il s'agissait d'Arthur.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait de si extraordinaire pour vous mette dans un état pareil ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yang avait noté son nom sur le tableau pour la chirurgie en solo…, commença la jeune femme.

-…Et il l'a effacé et refusé face au Chef Weber et devant tout le monde la place, la coupa à son tour Steve.

-Parce qu'il trouve que la punition du Dr Yang était injuste, précisa Graccela.

-Pardon ! s'exclama Alex en ouvrant de grands yeux, manquant la crise cardiaque face à cette annonce.

-Un grand Seigneur, soupira avec passion la troisième interne (dont personne ne se rappelait du nom de toute manière).

-Un grand con, oui, rétorqua Steve en se tournant vers elle.

Et leur discussion repris entre eux trois. Ils ne firent plus du tout attention à Karev, qui resta un instant figé, n'en revenant pas du tout de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il secoua légèrement sa tête, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche toujours bée, puis se releva d'un coup. Il partit de la cafétéria presque en courant, jeta son encas à peine entamé, et se mit en tête de retrouver son amant pour lui demander des explications.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ? Sérieusement, à quoi jouait Arthur ! Il était pourtant l'un des plus compétitif malgré ses airs de mec gentils et « j'y-touche-pas ». Il n'aurait jamais laissé filer l'occasion de la mettre minable à tous les autres en prouvant encore une fois qu'il se démarquait du lot. Ce devait forcément être un malentendu, ou une stratégie. Et si c'était le cas, il voulait en faire partie bon sang ! Ou si ce n'en était pas une, lui coller une gifle pour avoir le culot de laisser passer la chirurgie solo !

Il croisa Bailey, qui l'interpella.

-Ha, Karev, est-ce que tu pourrais…

-Pas le temps, répliqua Alex en lui passant à côté sans la regarder.

Paralysée de stupeur durant une seconde, Miranda se tourna vers lui et le rappela d'un ton autoritaire.

-Karev, au pied, tout de suite !

Etrangement, il avait beau être en mode « retrouver Arthur coute-que-coute, le ton employé le poussa à se raviser. Il se figea sur place et revint immédiatement vers sa mentor.

-Oui ? interrogea-t-il avec un poil trop d'agacement dans la voix.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles vérifier le patient de la chambre 207 et que tu le prépares pour aller au bloc, ordonna Bailey avec autorité pour le contrer.

-Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre juste un instant ?

La colère s'imprima sur le visage du Tiran, et elle le dévisagea avec vigueur. Karev se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, son expression suffisait à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas une suggestion mais un ordre. Il soupira profondément.

-Bon, ok…

-Je préfère, répliqua Miranda en lui tendant le dossier.

Et alors qu'Alex prenait la direction de la chambre du patient en fulminant intérieurement, elle lui lança encore :

-Et essaie de me trouver un médecin qui soit réellement intéressé par une chirurgie pour m'accompagner, et pas un idiot qui court dans tous les sens.

Il lui lança un regard coléreux par-dessus son épaule, mais ne riposta pas. Il savait que c'était inutile. Il fit donc mine basse, et se promit que la discussion avec Arthur n'était que partie remise.

oOoOoOo

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? s'exaltait Georges, dans un état d'excitation élevé.

Il marchait le long d'un couloir aux côtés d'Izzie, qui fixait droit devant elle sans sembler se préoccuper de son ami ou de ce qu'il racontait. Pourtant c'était le genre de chose qui d'habitude l'aurait impressionnée. Un de leur camarade qui refusait volontairement la chirurgie en solo pour défendre Cristina, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Mais là tout de suite, elle était trop préoccupée par la découverte de son problème de peau. Et en plus, elle était toujours remontée contre Arthur et Karev, donc tout ce qui les concernait de près ou de loin l'indifférait.

-C'est super, lâcha-t-elle avec ironie. Il fait encore en sorte de passer pour un « Petit Saint ». Un vrai _Martin Sue_ ….

-Un quoi ? interrogea George, qui lui ne passait pas sa vie à lire des fanfictions sur le net et ne connaissait pas ce terme.

-Laisse tomber, soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, ok… mais reconnait que c'est tout de même sacrément gonflé de sa part, renchérit son ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la dermatologie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? interrogea soudainement O'Malley en fixant l'écriteau du service d'un air circonspect.

Izzie soupira et luiposa une main sur l'épaule, le regardant dans les yeux :

-George, tu sais que je t'adore vraiment, mais là, j'ai besoin que tu me laisse seule.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris de la réaction de son amie, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il décela une certaine détresse dans son regard, mais également une détermination particulière. Il décida donc de ne pas lui poser de question pour l'instant et d'accéder à sa demande. Il l'interrogerait plus tard.

-D'accord, fit-il. Je te laisse.

-Merci.

Il repartit en sens inverse tandis qu'Isobelle se tournait vers la porte automatique et restait un instant figée. A côté d'elle, Denny se tenait tout aussi immobile. Il resta un instant silencieux, fixant également devant lui, puis tourna la tête vers son aimée et déclara :

-Tu ne devrais pas écarter O'Maley…Tu as besoin d'un vrai ami pour te confier.

-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la jeune femme sans le regarder. Et là je veux être seule.

Denny fit une moue triste, mais le message était bien reçu. Il soupira et s'écarta pour partir à son tour. Il lui lança tout de même avant de s'en aller définitivement :

-Si t'as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles, je serais là.

Isobelle ferma les yeux, essayant de l'ignorer. Quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu. Prenant une grande respiration, elle s'avança d'un pas, et les portent s'ouvrirent sur le _Royaume des crèmes cutanées_. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, mais elle se raisonna en se disant que pour l'heure, elle ne faisait que prendre un rendez-vous. Rien de plus.

oOoOoOo

-Donc nous sommes entendus ? interrogea une dernière fois Arthur pour être bien certain de que la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, avec Yang, était unanime.

Cristina se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise en s'étirant et répondit en bayant :

-On est d'accord ! Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

-Je sais, c'est toi qui voulais faire cette intervention.

-Et comment ! soupira l'Asiatique.

-Dis-toi que c'est pareil pour moi, sourit Arthur. Mais je pense qu'on a fait le meilleur choix.

En disant cela, il désigna avec le stylo qu'il avait dans la main le tas de documents dont ils s'étaient servis pour décider de leur candidat à la chirurgie solo. Il y avait différente choses, mais principalement des analyses de résultats entre les différents résidants de leurs années. Ils avaient tentés de tout prendre en compte, même si de toute évidence, leur choix c'était instinctivement concentré sur leur petit groupe restreint. A croire qu'inconsciemment, ils écartaient tous les autres médecins de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, qui se rappelaient de leur nom ? Pas eux visiblement.

-Bon, fit Cristina en se levant, agacée d'avance. Bein il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller désigner le vainqueur.

Arthur se leva également. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, Alex ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il avait l'air grincheux, voir furieux même. Comme son regard se posa instinctivement sur Arthur, celui-ci soupira, et déclara à l'attention de Yang :

-Vas-y seulement, je te rejoins après.

-Ok. Bon, je vous laisse vous disputer en amoureux

Elle passa à côté de Karev, qui la foudroyait du regard.

-Bein quoi ? fit Yang. C'est clair que ça va chauffer... bon, je file.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le couple seul. Ils se firent face un instant en silence. Alex ne semblait pas avoir réfléchit à l'avance à ce qu'il allait dire, et cherchait ses mots. Arthur pour sa part attendant avec une sérénité étrange. Comme s'il se fichait bien de voir son petit-ami dans cet état de fulmination, ou qu'il avait une carte à jouer pour le contrer.

-Vas-y, parles, l'incita-t-il avec calme, souriant toujours.

Alex se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en prenant une grande respiration, et s'approcha d'un pas de son amant. Après une seconde, il posa sa question, mais sans haussé le ton, bien que celui-ci indiquait clairement des reproches.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu as joué ?

Le contrôle qu'il s'imposait pour une fois surpris en bien Arthur. Il s'approcha également d'un pas, et lui sourit avec douceur.

-J'ai fait ce qui était juste, répondit-il simplement.

Alex poussa un soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au plafond. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait comme réponse.

-Tu veux dire, fit-il avec agacement, que tu as volontairement refusé la plus belle occasion de notre année de résidence, juste parce que tu trouvais le sort de Yang injuste ?

Arthur lui sourit à nouveau pour seule réponse.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! s'énerva un peu plus Alex.

-Probablement, approuva Arhur en haussant les épaules.

-Tu m'agace ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait au moins ?! s'exclama Alex en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Newton, le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus agacé qu'en colère. Il n'arrivait presque plus à se mettre en colère contre lui, comme si son air innocent l'empêchait d'exploser.

-Oui, répondit Arthur avec une soudaine malice dans le regard.

Cela intrigua Karev qui l'observa avec surprise.

-J'ai habilement manœuvré pour me réconcilier avec Yang qui m'en voulais toujours pour l'histoire de Saddie, je me suis attiré l'admiration de la plupart des titulaires et je t'ai obtenu le Saint Graal de la résidence…

Alex resta un instant perplexe, comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce que venait de lui lancer l'autre. Il lâcha les épaules d'Arthur et l'observa avec de grands yeux et l'air ahuri.

-Pardon… ? lâcha-t-il après une seconde.

-Tu es celui de entre nous qui a les statistiques les plus moyenne en orthopédie. De nous tous, tu étais celui qui avait le plus besoin de la chirurgie en solo pour faire bien dans ton dossier. Et en plus, tu es celui qui a le plus pratiqué d'amputation de la jambe.

-Ce qui signifie… fit Alex, sans voix.

-Que j'ai convaincu Yang d'inscrire ton nom sur le tableau.

Karev resta un instant figé, totalement pris au dépourvu. Lorsqu'enfin, il fut un peu revenu de sa surprise, il balbutia à moitié, sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Pas que, mais en partie oui, sourit Newton.

Le brun, dans un élan de tendresse qu'il ne put contenir, attrapa son copain dans ses bras et le serra fort.

-T'es un putain de manipulateur en fait, murmura-t-il, entre la flippe et l'admiration.

-Je préfère le terme « fourbe », s'amusa Arthur en lui rendant son étreinte.

Alex le desserra un peu, et le regarda dans les yeux, esquissant un sourire à son tour.

-Tu me rends vraiment fou tu sais…

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, mais sachant qu'il ne le dirait jamais directement, Arthur lui répondit simplement :

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Karev ne lui laissa pas parler d'avantage, et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Cela dura bien une bonne minute, à se demander comment ils respiraient tous les deux, puis ils se décollèrent. Arthur se tourna pour attrapa le dossier du patient, encore posé sur la table, et le tendit à son amant tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les lisser, car il était à moitié décoiffé.

-Je sais pas trop comment te remercier, dit Alex en prenant le classeur.

-En faisant deux choses, répondit Arthur en le précédent dans le couloir.

-Je t'écoute…

-Premièrement, tu as le droit d'avoir un acolyte au bloc…

-Promis, je donne ton nom au Chef.

Newton s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec douceur.

-Non, je veux que tu désignes Izzie.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Alex, décontenancé.

-J'ai croisé George ce matin, expliqua le noiraud. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait le moral à zéro en ce moment.

-Et alors, répliqua Karev. Si elle ne sait pas gérer ses émotions au boulot et qu'elle laisse le fait que je ne l'ai pas choisie la démoraliser, ce n'est pas de notre faute...

Arthur le fixa avec une moue particulière. Alex compris le message et soupira. Finalement, Arthur et Izzie avait un peu le même comportement en terme de remords.

-Et plus, ajouta Newton, il parait qu'elle se sent inutile en ce moment. Elle aurait même laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était un mauvais médecin. Elle a besoin qu'on lui montre le contraire, elle est aussi douée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-D'accord, finit par approuver Alex (plus par dépit que par envie).

Il vit un sourire étirer le coin des lèvres de son amant, et en fut satisfait.

-Et le deuxième trucs que je dois faire pour te remercier, interrogea encore Alex.

Arthur eut cette fois un éclat malicieux dans le regard, et lui murmura :

-Ça, on en reparlera à la maison, quand on sera seul.

Il appuya sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, ce qui manqua de procoquer une crise d'excitation chez l'autre. Alex dût déployer des effort de volonté incroyable pour ne pas plaquer le noiraud contre un mur dans la seconde, puis de l'emmener dans une salle de garde… Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait se préparer pour la chirurgie solo.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux à l'accueil du service de chirurgie. Alex eut droit à des applaudissements (parfois forcés) de la part des autres résidents. Richard s'approcha de lui, lui serra la main, lui fit un petit spitch de félicitation, puis lui posa la question :

-Très bien. Dr Karev, quel autre résidant vous accompagnera au bloc pour vous assister ?

-Le Dr Stevens, répondit sans hésitation le jeune homme.

Richard soupira intérieurement. Stevens était la dernière personne qu'il aurait vu aller au bloc pour la chirurgie solo. Il tourna le regard sur Arthur, qui discutait avec un autre résidant, et sentit une certaine colère lui monter au nez.

Il se rendait compte que sur ce coup-là, le Dr Newton avait habilement travaillé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. En passant par-dessus l'autorité de tout le monde. En temps normal, Richard aurait probablement sévèrement réprimandé Arthur, voir l'aurait suspendu, car le résultat de l'élection n'était pas du tout impartial.

Cependant, il se contenterait de lui donner un avertissement (un peu plus tard), car en y regardant attentivement, et en prenant une vue d'ensemble, les choix fait dans ce petit exercice de manipulation n'étaient pas totalement dénué de sens. En fait, Weber soupçonnait que le résultat était destiné à regonfler la motivation au sein de l'équipe (Stevens n'avait pas le moral, Yang c'était réconciliée avec Newton, et Karev allait avoir un atout majeur dans un dossier plombé par le fait d'avoir du repasser son examen d'entrée en première année d'internat). C'était du beau travail, digne d'un meneur.

Cependant, Richard voyait quelques failles évidentes dans la tactique. Premièrement, Meredith allait sans doute être remontée contre sa meilleure amie de ne pas l'avoir désignée (il la sentait bouillonner d'ici alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux braqués sur Cristina, le sourire crispé alors qu'elle applaudissait par principe). Et encore une fois, l'action restait centrée sur leur petit groupe. Ils allaient réellement finir par s'attirer la haine et la jalousie des autres résidants.

Enfin, il penserait à sanctionner Arthur, mais un autre jour. Il voulait attendre de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer désormais dans la dynamique du groupe. Mais pour le moment, il avait tout de même hâte de voir voler seul un de ses poulains…. Comme chaque année à cette période, il se réjouissait de cet instant. Et Karev n'était pas le pire choix possible. Ça risquait d'être intéressant.


	6. Chapter 5 : To Be Top - partie 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir_

 _Voici la suite_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : To Be _Top_ – 1ère partie**

 ** _Alex_** **:** _« Porter la culotte. » Cette expression est destinée aux couples, mais elle s'applique aussi au bloc_ _, lorsque deux chirurgiens opèrent de concert. Un des deux prend inconsciemment le rôle dominant, même rien qu'un peu. Mais cette distinction est parfois minime, pouvant être très floue. En effet, les partenaires peuvent prendre à tour de rôle le leads, pour se compléter. Il y a une sorte de règle d'entente tacite qui le régule. Mais lorsque les partenaires ne parviennent pas à trouver l'équilibre…_

oOoOoOo

Lexie et Meredith, qui pour une fois avaient congés en même temps, profitaient de regarder la télé dans le salon. Meredith s'accordait un moment de détente en compagnie de sa sœur, vu que Derek était de garde. Ce qui l'agaçait en un sens, elle aurait vraiment aimé être _au lit_ avec lui en cet instant. La faute à la série TV pourrie qui passait en cet instant à la TV, et qui ne semblait avoir comme seule centre d'intrigue que les tensions sexuelle entre les imbéciles d'adolescent qui représentaient les principaux personnages.

La maison était plutôt calme ce soir. Izzie était restée à l'hôpital pour étudier – en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait -, Derek était donc en pleine consultation neuro aux urgences, et Karev était également absent car il devait passer la nuit avec Arthur à son studio. Le seul bruit qui troublait le calme de la demeure des Grey, s'était l'orage qui grondait au dehors.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Alex à moitié détremper (il devait s'être fait rincer entre la voiture et la maison), qui jurait comme un chartier. Surprises, car elles avaient vivement sursauté, les deux filles se levèrent et allèrent à sa rencontre.

-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama Meredith.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Arthur ? interrogea Lexie juste ensuite.

-Ho, foutez-moi la paix, et ne me parler surtout pas de lui ! rétorqua le jeune homme avec hargne en se débarrassant de son blouson détrempé.

Les deux sœurs Grey échangèrent un regard autant intrigué que choquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? le questionna Alexandra, inquiétée par la dernière remarque.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit dans l'escalier, et grimpa à l'étage en tapant des pieds. Un instant plus tard ,la porte de sa chambre se refermait en claquant. Meredith et Lexie se regardèrent un instant encore, puis la plus jeune fit mine de vouloir monter demander à Alex ce qui se passait. Mais sa sœur la retint :

-Non, laisse-le pour le moment.

-Mais enfin, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave…

-Lexie, tu ne connais pas encore assez Alex. Si jamais il a envie d'en parler, il viendra de lui-même, mais ne lui force jamais la main.

Renfrognée, Minie-Grey revint s'assoir sur le canapé, imitée par sa sœur. Elles reprirent la vidéo qu'elle était en train de regarder. Une opération complexe menée par Elis. Mais elles n'avaient plus vraiment l'esprit à se concentrer sur la procédure. Toutes deux songeaient à ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre les deux hommes pour qu'Alex finisse dans un tel état de rage.

Sans doute l'apprendraient-elles le lendemain.

oOoOoOo

Une nouvelle journée débutait, et Callie était de très bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une soirée formidable en compagnie d'Arizona. Un petit restaurant sympa, rien que toutes les deux, suivi d'un appel en urgence pour un gosse blessé. Leur rancard s'était donc terminé au bloc, quoi de plus romantique ? Et après, elles avaient joué les prolongations dans une chambre de garde. Oui, très belle soirée !

Et aujourd'hui s'annonçait bien aussi. Elle n'avait que deux opérations de prévues, et ils avaient bien avancé, avec Arthur, dans l'élaboration d'un plan pour la main de Desmond Miles. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, car Aveline devenait de plus en plus casse-pied et tentait de leur mettre un peu la pression. Un peu trop, de l'avis général.

Un café à la main, l'ortho-chirurgienne entra dans la salle qu'elle et son « assistant » avait monopolisée pour le cas Miles, et fut surprise d'y trouver déjà Arthur. Bien qu'elle soit contente de le voir, elle remarqua immédiatement son air renfrogné, les cernes sous ses yeux légèrement gonflés – il devait avoir pleuré à un moment – et demanda :

-Oula, sale mine ce matin… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Arthur leva le visage dans sa direction. Si en général, il arborait toujours un sourire en la voyant, aujourd'hui, ses lèvres restèrent tirées vers le bas. Il ne répondit pas, et se replongea immédiatement sur son bloc note, gribouillant des dessins impossible. Devant lui s'étalait trois gobelets de café, dont le dernier était presque vide.

Intriguée autant qu'inquiète, Callie préféra ne pas faire de remarque directement, et vint simplement s'assoir en face de lui, se glissant sans bruit sur sa chaise, ouvrant son compte sur le PC devant elle. Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes en l'observant de biais depuis sa place, puis finit par finalement céder à la tentation.

-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux éventuellement me parler. Je suis ton amie, et si te soulager la conscience peut te permettre de mieux travailler ensuite…

Arthur leva sur elle un regard foudroyant – ce qui la surpris vivement, ce devait être la première fois qu'il la dévisageait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – et se redressa en claquant la couverture du livre qu'il avait devant lui. Il continua de l'observer un moment sans rien dire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, puis se laissa tomber presque violemment sur la table, sa joue faisant un bruit moue en percutant le livre. Callie l'observa avec une vive surprise, sursautant presque face à cette réaction. D'autant qu'Arthur laissait ses bras pendre dans le vide le long de son corps, ce qui renforçait l'impression de désespoir qui émanait de lui.

Le jeune homme laissa entendre un grand soupir, plus proche du grognement en vérité, puis releva le visage et observa son amie de biais.

-L'amour, finit-il par marmonner après un instant, c'est de la merde !

-Ok, fit Callie avec un soudain malaise, soupirant intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t a fait encore le blaireau de Karev ?

Arthur se redressa doucement, l'air las, et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était renfrogné ou en proie au doute. Un tique que Torres commençait à bien lui connaitre. Elle comprit que ça allait surement prendre du temps à expliquer, et que la bêtise des deux amants allait une fois encore remonter à la surface.

-C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire, finit par marmonner le noiraud en baissant les yeux, faisant la moue.

-Vas-y, raconte, déclara Callie, qui malgré sa lassitude, désirait connaitre toute l'histoire, dans les détails.

oOoOoOo

Izzie arriva devant la porte d'entrée du service de dermatologie, et s'arrêta un instant. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle avait pris un rendez-vous pour son mélanome, et elle ne pouvait plus l'annuler à présent.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle redoutait de se faire analyser. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de connaitre le résultat, car elle imaginait déjà le pire. Après tout, elle voyait le fantôme de son ex fiancé mort et pouvait même le toucher et s'envoyer en l'air avec. Son problème de santé devait donc être particulièrement grave non ?

 _Ne panique pas avant d'avoir les résultat_ , tâcha-t-elle de se raisonner.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration, puis se décida faisant un pas en avant, déclenchant l'ouverture de la porte automatique. Elle alla s'annoncer à l'accueil, où une jeune femme qui semblait carrément droguée à la joie de vivre la prit en charge et l'emmena dans une salle d'examen. Elle lui demanda de patienter, un de ses collègues allait venir s'occuper d'elle.

Fortement mal-à-l'aise, elle se posa sur la chaise à côté de la porte et attendit en lisant l'affiche qui proposait un programme complet pour devenir bronzer en deux semaines. Quelle connerie ! Elle, elle avait chopé un coup de soleil, et maintenant était folle !

-Mademoiselle Stevens ? fit un homme en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Izzie sursauta soudainement. Non pas parce que la porte veanit de s'ouvrir à la volée et que son dermato était entré en trombe, mais bien parce que, avant même de lever les yeux vers son visage, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle venait de reconnaitre sa voix. La confirmation arriva alors qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le faciès du médecin aux origines italiennes.

-Je suis le Docteur Giaccomo, mais vous pouvez m'appeler…

-Tony ! le coupa Isobelle d'un ton autant surpris qu'agacé.

Tony Giacommo leva enfin son visage du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier très sérieusement, et sa mine se décomposa en apercevant la blonde. On aurait vraiment cru que son sourire venait de fondre, littéralement.

-Izzie, murmura-t-il, déconfit.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça, et pour être honnête, sa surprise était plutôt mauvaise. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de leurs précédentes rencontres. Elles impliquaient généralement Arthur… Et la manière ignoble dont Tony l'avait traité.

Le Rital se mordait fort l'intérieur de la joue en pensant « _Et merde_ _!_ ». La toute dernière fois qu'il avait croisé un membre du groupe d'ami qui entourait Arthur, il s'était mangé une gifle de la part de Meredith Grey. Devant tout le monde. L'ultime humiliation pour lui.

Un long silence gêné s'étira indéfiniment entre les deux médecin, qui se fixaient toujours avec l'air atterré.

-C'est… Tu es… balbutia Tony, réellement mal à l'aise.

Il voulait demander si c'était bien elle sa patiente, mais ne trouva pas le courage de la questionner directement. A la place, il baissa les yeux sur le dossier agrafer au portfolio entre ses mains et regarda le nom indiqué. Isobelle Stevens… pas de doute possible.

 _Bein merde, on va rire tiens,_ songea-t-il sans joie.

De son côté, Izzie était en pleine crise existentielle. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, quoi dire ou quoi faire. Personnellement, elle n'avait rien contre le Dr Giaccomo. Il ne lui avait rien fait, à elle. Mais il était vrai que, par sa faute, Arthur avait failli s'en aller de Seattle après que son homosexualité ait été révélée par sa faute (enfin, celle d'Isobelle, et de Yang).

-Est-ce que tu veux un autre dermato, interrogea-t-il en la tirant de ses pensées. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de me voir après ce que j'ai fait à ton ami…

Isobelle fixa un instant le jeune homme. Et soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose, et se trouva ignoble d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle songea que, si Arthur était bel et bien parti pour Dallas au lieu de rester, il ne se serait pas rapprocher subrepticement de Karev, ne l'aurait pas corrompu, et elle ne l'aurait pas perdu. Si seulement il était parti à ce moment là…. Au final, Tony avait failli être plus utile qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Non… finit-elle par déclarer après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle acceptait de le garder parce qu'inconsciemment, elle préférait être palpée par un homme ouvertement gay, qui ne baverait pas sur son corps de rêve. Et deuxièmement, elle était en train de penser à une chose terrible. Une chose ignoble en réalité. Quelque chose pour essayer de récupérer Alex.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Tony. Alors, tu peux enlever ta blouse, et t'allonger sur la table. Je vais examiner cette vilaine tâche.

Avec un demi-sourire, Izzie s'exécuta. Elle enleva sa blouse bleue, retira son pull en dessous, mais laissa le soutien-gorge. Puis, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, sur la table d'examen, tandis que le Dr Giaccomo se frictionnait les mains et les avant bras pendant 90 secondes avec une quantité suffisante de désinfectant, puis enfilait des gants.

Il commença son examen professionnel, avec sérieux. C'était un stupide beau-gosse dragueur à l'extérieur, mais ici, il était un médecin. La différence de comportement était flagrante, et interloqua quelque peu Izzie. Mais celle-ci n'était pas tellement concentrée sur son examen. Elle attendait son heure. Et celle-ci arriverait lorsque cet idiot ce risquerait à demander…

-Au fait, comment va Arthur ? interrogea Tony à mis voix, penché sur le dos de la blonde pour préparer la mini-chirurgie destinée à retirer sa tâche.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

oOoOoOo

Alex se laissa tomber sur un des brancards, dans le couloir du premier-étage, près des fenêtres, et poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et remerciait le ciel d'être en pédiatrie encore une fois. Comme ça, Arizona le laissait plus ou moins tranquille, vu qu'elle avait confiance. Tant qu'il ne tuait personne…

Il ressentait de la colère, de la tristesse et de l'angoisse. Mais la première l'emportait sur les autres, comme souvent pour lui. Mais quand il resongeait à ce qui c'était produit la veille, avec Arthur, chez lui… Un frison de dégout et d'horreur le parcourut. Il secoua la tête, et prit une grande gorgée de son café en tâchant d'écarter ce souvenir de son esprit. C'était du passé, et ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ça ne risquait pas, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reparler de sitôt à son mec !

Cette pensée lui fit bizarre. Ne plus parler à Arthur, du tout ? A cette hypothèse, il eut la sensation qu'une chape de plomb lui tombait sur la gueule. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit durant une seconde, mais le souvenir de la veille remonta et la colère revint.

Maugréant, il termina son café, en fermant les yeux. Il ne remarqua par conséquent pas tout de suite lorsque Meredith s'approcha, arrivant depuis l'angle du couloir, pour venir s'assoir prêt de lui.

-Salut, fit-elle simplement.

Alex sursauta vivement en entendant sa voix et posa sur elle un regard à la fois surpris et agacé.

-Dégage Mer, grogna-t-il.

Un café à la main, debout devant lui, elle l'observait avec une moue étrange. Il savait que la tout de suite, elle ne rêvait surement que d'une chose : lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cependant, elle se contenta de s'installer à côté de lui, prit une gorgée de café, et déclara calmement.

-Je m'occupe d'un tueur en série condamné à mort… Et toi ?

Surpris par cette réplique, Karec la regarda avec de grands yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Elle le fixait avec son air habituel de désinvolture, comme si elle ne se mêlerait jamais de sa vie privée. Légèrement rassuré, il se détendit un peu et répondit :

-On s'occupe d'un gamin qui a besoin d'une greffes.

-Il a quoi ?

-Syndrome de l'intestin court, il lui en reste genre deux mètres à tout cassé, ça fait 3 mois qu'il n'a rien pu mangé de solide…. T'as un tueur en série ?

-Ouais.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Bagarre en prison, quelqu'un lui a planter un objet pointu dans la colonne, surement une brosse à dent selon lui.

-Carrément génial ! Il va y rester ?

-Peu probable, répondit Meredith en haussant les épaules. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Derek ne semble pas décider à lui laisser la moindre chance d'échapper à son exécution.

-Pour ce que ça changerait, répliqua Alex. Que ce soit ici ou en cabane, je vois pas en quoi le résultat changerait. Il sera juste mort… Une ordure de moins sur terre et on en parle plus.

-Derek pense que pour qu'il y ai justice, il n'a pas le droit de partir comme il le désir.

-Ton mec est carrément barge, se marra un peu le jeune homme en posant sur son amie un regard moqueur.

-Possible, lui accorda son amie avec un petit sourire, juste avant de devenir soudainement étrangement sérieuse. Et le tien ?

Arg ! Alex se rendit soudainement compte qu'il s'était stupidement laissé piéger. Meredith avait (une fois de plus) réussi à l'emmener exactement là où elle le désirait au niveau de la discussion.

Tout se bouscula dans la tête du jeune homme. Les souvenirs de la veille, les sentiments de colère, d'amour, de stress, de gêne, de désir... tout se mélangea en un mélimélo intangible. Il se sentit pâlir. Que devait-il dire. La panique s'empara légèrement de lui, et s'accentua quand Grey le pressa encore :

-Tu n'as pas envie de me raconter ce qui s'est passé hier avec Arthur.

Fermant les yeux, Alex sentit monter, comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dos au mur, une grande colère l'envahir.

-Sérieusement Mer ! Tu veux pas te mêler de ton cul pour une fois. Ce sont mes affaires !

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé d'un bond, lança un regard noir à son amie, et commença à s'enfuir. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme resta plantée sur son brancard, à le regarder s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas du genre à le poursuivre pour le harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et lui raconte tout. Izzie l'aurait fait… Lexie aussi probablement. Heureusement, Meredith n'était pas comme ça, car il n'était pas sûr de supporter des assauts incessant. Il allait pouvoir simplement fuir cette discussion et attendre que ça se tasse…

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, il entendit la voix de Meredith lui lancer :

-Alex, faut que t'en parles à quelqu'un, gâche pas tout ave Arthur !

Cette phrase l'atteignit légèrement. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il lance à la jeune femme un regard par-dessus son épaule tout en marquant un temps d'arrêt dans sa marche. Il eut l'envie de revenir sur ses pas et de s'assoir à nouveau à côté d'elle, de tout lui raconter. Après tout, elle était son amie, non ? Elle ne le jugerait pas, et probablement l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées chaotique.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu comprendre à son problème ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas un homme… Ou plutôt (car son sexe ne l'empêchait pas d'analyser la situation), elle n'était pas homosexuel. Elle ne saurait quoi lui répondre si il lui exposait la problématique qu'il rencontrait. Par contre…

Soudainement, il eut un éclair de génie. Il songea que, si Meredith n'était pas gay et donc ne pouvait pas comprendre son problème, il existait quelqu'un d'autre dans son entourge proche en qui il avait confiance, et qui comprendrait la chose. Et sans doute pourrait lui expliquer comment gérer.

Prenant une grande respiration, il poursuivit donc son chemin, et pris lentement mais sûrement le chemin de la pédiatrie.

oOoOoOo

-Non, mais tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ?! s'exclama Callie en dévisageant Arthur d'un air aussi bien effaré qu'amusé.

Ce que son ami – qui à présent la fixait avec une moue dépréciative – venait de lui révéler l'avait à la fois choquée et intriguée. Elle n'avait pas trop idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire dans le cas présent. Comment lui remonter le moral.

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude, fit Arthur d'un ton légèrement vexé, en la fixant toujours du regard.

-Excuse-moi, se reprit Torres en fermant les yeux une seconde, secouant sa tête pour reprendre ses esprit. Mais reconnait que de la manière dont tu as fait _ça_ …

-Je sais, ce n'était pas terrible, admis Arthur, mais dans le feu de l'action…

-J'entend bien, admis Callie avec un léger hochement de tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu connais Alex, peut être même bientôt mieux que qui que ce soit ici. Alors tu savais très bien qu'il prendrait mal le fait que tu... enfin, je peux comprendre que ça l'ait surpris.

Arthur eut un soupire d'exaspération contenue. Il avait le sentiment terrible d'être incompris même par sa confidente la plus intime.

-Je pense, articula-t-il au bout d'un moment, qu'il aurait quand même pu se douter qu'à un moment ou un autre, cela arriverait.

-Arthur, tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, répondit la Latina avec un sourire de compassion. Le sexe avec un mec. Il ne connait pas encore toutes les subtilités et les différences d'avec une femme.

-Oui, ça j'avais bien remarqué, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Cette réplique intrigua un petit peu son amie, qui aurait bien aimer qu'il développe d'avantage, car cela devait être croustillant, mais elle s'abstint de le lui demander. Après un petit moment de silence semi-gêné, la discussion repris.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à réagir aussi violemment ! Ce que j'ai fait étais naturel. Je veux dire… lui aussi me le fait, alors il fallait qu'il s'y attende en retour.

-C'est pas aussi simple pour lui, lui fit remarquer Callie. Il a l'habitude d'être dominant au lit…

Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais en comprenant qu'elle devait le savoir pour une mauvaise raison, mais elle le tempéra en levant une main.

-Pose pas de question, c'était avant ton arrivée… Enfin, bref, j'entend qu'il a l'habitude d'être « le mec » au lit. Il a sa fierté virile, il est un peu macho. Il devait penser que c'était lui « l'homme » (elle fit le signe des guillemets avec les doigts) dans votre couple…

-Mais je suis aussi un homme ! répliqua Arthur, agacé immédiatement par cette remarque. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que dans un couple gay, les rôles ne sont pas clairement définis et évoluent suivant les envies et les pulsions ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que toi et Arizona, quand vous vous envoyer en l'air, vous prenez le _lead_ à tour de rôle suivant la situation.

-C'est pas faux, admit Callie avec un sourire gêner, son regard passant dans le vague une seconde en repensant à la nuit torride qu'elle venait de passer avec la belle blonde aux enfants.

-C'est juste… marmonna Arthur, en baissant soudainement le ton, et la tête, prenant un air triste. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est toujours moi qui est été le _passif_ , et hier, j'avais envie d'être actif…

Sentant la tristesse de son ami, Callie sentit l'émotion la gagner et tendit le bras pour poser une main sur la sienne. Il redressa un peu la tête, et elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant, penchant légèrement le visage sur le côté, puis parla avec douceur.

-Je comprend Arthur. Mais tu t'y es mal pris hier. Alex est un novice pour coucher avec un homme, il n'a aucune expérience, et probablement beaucoup d'appréhension. D'autant que tu as bouleverser tout son univers, toutes ses certitudes et ses croyances.

-Je sais, soupira Newton.

-Là, poursuivit Torres, Alex est un peu comme un puceau. Il redécouvre le sexe, d'une nouvelle manière. Il doit avoir plein de doute et de frayeur par rapport à _ça_. Souviens-toi, ce devait être pareil pour toi, avant que tu ne sautes le pas la première fois.

Le jeune homme détourna légèrement le regard. La résidente en ortho avait totalement raison. Il se souvenait de toute la terreur qu'il avait pu ressentir dans son adolescence en pensant à l'acte avec un autre homme. Et de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour passer à l'action. Heureusement pour lui, il était tomber à l'époque sur un mec bien, qui l'avait mis en confiance et y avait été pas à pas pour le détendre avant de franchir le pas.

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut-il après un instant.

-Dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui a l'expérience Arthur, c'est à toi d'y aller doucement, sans le brusquer, d'écouter ses crainte, de le mettre en confiance. C'est à toi de faire que ça se passe bien pour lui. Car lui il ignore tout de comment ça va se passer. Il a peur, tu dois être patient et tu verras que ça finira par se débloquer à un moment et il te laissera faire _ça._

Elle se tut une seconde, voyant qu'Arthur avait à nouveau un petit sourire en coin de lèvres. Pour le remettre totalement d'aplomb, elle décida de lui lancer une vanne, mais d'encouragement.

-Et puis… fit-elle sur le ton de la blague avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que vous l'aurez fait dans ce sens, il en redemandera encore et encore. Il parait que tu es un bon coup.

Un sourire difficilement contenue s'étira sur le visage du jeune homme, mais se réduit rapidement.

Ouais, soupira-t-il. Sauf que maintenant c'est foutu. Je l'ai brusqué et vexé dans son honneur de mâle. Il ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Arthur, répondit Callie. JE te souviens qu'il a bouleversé tout son univers en te choisissant. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit y a pas si longtemps, mais pour lui, il ne t'airait pas choisi si s'était que de l'attirances physique, il serait aller vers la « blondasse voleuse de mari » d'Izzie Stevens, et on en aurait plus parler. Alors s'il est avec toi, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments fort qui le poussent à toi. Tu aurais tort de penser qu'il t'en voudra indéfiniment. Là il est juste sous le choc parce qu'il a eu peur. Mais ça va aller, dès qu'il se sera calmé et aura réfléchi un peu à tout ça.

Elle marqua une pause, et réfléchit à quel conseil donner en plus à son ami. Elle se souvint soudain de ce que Miranda Bailey lui avait dit pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle avait commencer à se rendre compte qu'Erica Hahn l'attirait. Elle lui précisa donc :

-Il vous faut juste en parler, simplement. Vous prenez une soirée, au calme, sans rien précipiter, et vous avez une discussion sur tout et rien en rapport avec vos attentes et vos craintes. Y a que comme ça que ça marche.

Arthur eut une moue approbatrice en acquiesçant légèrement, fermant les yeux une seconde.

-Voici un sage conseil.

-Tu déchanterais si je te disais de qui il vient, répondit Torres d'un ton amusé avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien, admis Arthur. Je vais le laisser se calmer aujourd'hui, et ce soir, ou demain matin, je lui parlerais au calme.

-Voilà, fut satisfaite Callie.

-Merci.

-De rien. Bon, on se remet au boulot...

Elle fut coupée dans son bel élan par le son habituel et agaçant du _pager_ qui sonna. C'était celui d'Arthur. Il le décrocha de sa ceinture et y jeta un œil.

-Gosse tombé d'une échelle.

-Tu veux t'en occuper ?

-Pardon ?

-T'as eu une baisse de moral, alors un petit cas traumatique ça devrait te remettre d'aplomb.

-Et si c'est grave ?

-Tu m'appelleras. Mais tu mérites bien une intervention semi-solo ! Oublie pas que c'est moi qui te forme. Je t'ai appris à être un Dieu, fit-elle avec un mmense sourire tendant les mains vers le plafond pour souligner la grandeur de sa phrase.

Arthur se leva avec à nouveau le moral et contourna la table. Callie fut vivement surprise, mais il vint la serrer rapidement dans ses bras, et murmura un « merci », avant de partir en courant à moitié.

Torres resta un instant stupéfaite en bien, puis eut un petit rire en secouant la tête, et se repencha dans son boulot. Elle adorait Arthur, et était contente d'avoir pu l'aider aujourd'hui.

oOoOoOo

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Arizona en regardant Karev avec l'un de ses sourire qu'elle arborait quand on la prenait de court.

-Toi et Torres, vous faîtes comment au lit ? répéta sans aucune trace de gêne le jeune homme.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche, rougissant légèrement, et détourna le regard sur le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main. Ils se trouvaient au niveau de la réception du service de pédiatrie. Elle avait de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait exactement. Il avait débarquer sans prévenir depuis l'autre bout du couloir, était venu vers elle à grands pas, puis s'était immobiliser, les mains sur les hanches, et lui avait poser cette question à la limite de l'indécence sur le ton de la conversation.

-Alors, décida-t-elle de répondre. Premièrement je t'avouerais que j'ai de la peine à comprendre le sens de ta question, et ensuite je crois que ce genre de chose ne te regarde pas.

Tout en l'envoyant se faire voir de la sorte, avec un calme et une gentillesse olympienne, elle lui accorda un beau sourire. Karev fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse, cela l'aiderait sans doute à mettre au clair son histoire avec Arthur.

Le Dr Robbins lui tournait déjà le dos, replongée dans son dossier, s'éloignant pour rejoindre la chambre d'un patient, mais le jeune homme la rattrapa d'un bond et attrapa le bord de sa manche. Arizona se tourna vers lui, moins souriante, et lui décrocha un regard assez menaçant.

-Karev, n'insiste pas !

-Mais, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai besoin d'en parler…

-De ma sexualité avec le Dr Callie Torres ? interrogea-t-elle avec une ironie tranchante. Non, crois-moi, j'en doute fort.

-Ce n'est pas… ! commença à s'exclamer Alex, se taisant immédiatement car il remarqua qu'il attirait trop l'attention, reprenant plus doucement. Ce n'est pas à propos de vous et Torres… ça je m'en fous, vous pouvez vous envoyer en l'air comme bon vous semble je m'en fous.

-Alors à quoi bon poser cette question ? interrogea la blonde, dubitative et agacée car ils étaient en train de perdre leur temps.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retint de justesse, ne trouvant pas le courage dans l'immédiat de dire à haute voix son problème. Pouvait-il réellement parler de ça ? C'était quand même particulièrement gênant. Il referma la bouche, détourna légèrement le regard, son expression se tendant. Il était en plein dilemme intérieur.

Arizona, qui commençait à le connaître un peu, remarqua ce soudain revirement dans son comportement. Sans doute son résident préféré avait-il un problème personnel, lié à cette histoire sordide de sexualité – ce qui indiquait obligatoirement que le problème était lié à Arthur Newton. Poussant un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida qu'il fallait bien jouer la « maman » une fois encore. Décidément, les internes et les résidents étaient pires que des gosses. Il fallait sans cesse les materné.

-Tu as des problèmes avec Arthur ? interrogea-t-elle, C'est ça ?

Sursautant légèrement face à la claire-voyance de sa mentor, Alex sembla choqué un instant, baissant les yeux. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispèrent un peu. Mais merde, il était donc si lisible que ça ? C'était agaçant. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute envoyé balader la blonde en lui disant que cela ne la regardait pas non plus, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait dans une impasse et avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et il ne voyait qu'elle pour en discuter.

-Ouais, finit-il par avouer en soupirant. Ouais, c'est à propos d'Arthur.

Arizona esquissa un demi-sourire, posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé en voyant son air abattu, puis se tourna vers une résidente de dernière année qui passait par là, et lui tendit le dossier en demandant de s'en occuper. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Karev et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le jeune homme obéit sans broncher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle d'examen et s'y enfermèrent. Arizona resta près de la porte, les mains croisées, arborant toujours un sourire bienveillant, attendant que son ami se mette à table. Alex lui, s'éloigna vers une commode et s'y appuya. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. C'était délicat et dégradant pour son image de mâle dominant.

-Je t'écoute, l'encouragea la titulaire.

Après un moment d'hésitation et de réflexions, le jeune homme décida enfin de ce mettre à table. Après tout, que risquait-il ? A part bien sûr que tout l'hôpital soit au courant dans moins d'une demi-heure. Parfois le Seattle Grace lui faisait repenser à « Harry Potter », dans le premier film quand le vieux machin dont il avait oublié le nom disait « _ce qui s'est passé dans la salle en dessous est un secret absolu… alors naturellement, TOUTE l'école est au courant »._ Cet hôpital fonctionnait exactement de la même manière, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais bon, au point où il en était, il n'était plus à ça près.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et expliqua calmement le problème à Arizona, qui l'écouta avec calme et, il le remarqua, une petite gêne par moment. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard au sol, redoutant la réaction de sa mentor. Celle-ci mit un petit moment avant de prendre la parole. Elle devait trier les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir et en tirer une conclusion afin de donner le conseil le plus avisé possible à son ami.

-Je pense… finit-elle par répondre, que tu te prends la tête un peu pour rien.

-Attendez ! Vous appelez ça « rien » vous ?! s'énerva immédiatement Karev en redressant la tête avec colère.

Robbins lui intima aussitôt le silence en levant la main, ce qui le coupa dans son élan. C'était amusant, il était particulièrement indomptable, sauf avec elle parfois. C'était Bailey qui le lui avait fait remarquer, alors elle en profitait un peu.

-Laisse-moi finir avant de t'énerver, déclara-t-elle.

Alex s'arrêta net, laissa retomber ses épaules – crispées jusqu'ici – et attendit la suite d'un air circonspect.

-Je pense que tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose. C'est vrai, il t a pris un peu au dépourvu en faisant ce qu'il a fait, mais toi-même n'as-tu jamais rien fait sur le coup de l'excitation sans y avoir vraiment réfléchi, en pleine action ?

Silence. Il baissa les yeux. Elle continua :

-Il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal Karev. En fait, je pense que tu te braque facilement parce que tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi. C'est vrai, je veux dire : jusqu'à présent tu ne t'es toujours tapé que des femmes, et les besoins d'une femme ou d'un homme au lit sont très différents. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça aussi que je trouve ta question à propos de moi et Callie absolument stupide. Deux lesbiennes ne feront pas les mêmes choses que deux mecs ensemble.

-Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir d'exaspération. Mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il l'écoutait quand elle parlait ou bien ?! Elle voulut être plus claire.

-Je veux en venir au fait que… tu es un bébé sur ce cas Karev.

-Pardon ?! sursauta puis s'énerva Alex. Moi, un bébé ?! Traitez-moi tout de suite de pleurnicheuse pendant que vous-y êtes.

-Tu es vraiment borner ! s'exclama Arizona en levant les bras au ciel, excédée. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Alexander Karev, c'est que dans la situation présente tout est nouveau pour toi ! Tu es le novice tandis que lui connait les règles du jeu… C'est à lui de s'adapter à ton rythme… un peu comme si toi tu dépucelais une fille et que tu dois prendre en compte ses appréhension, ses peurs... il doit te mettre en confiance.

-Pour le coup, il a carrément loupé son truc, répliqua Alex en fronçant les sourcils, un air dégouté sur le visage.

-En même temps, est-ce que vous avez déjà pris le temps de vous assoir cinq minutes et d'en parler ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

La blonde le fixa un instant, interloquée par la bêtise de son petit protégé, puis secoua sa tête et prit un air un peu plus féroce, vraiment agacée par la lenteur de réflexion du jeune homme.

-Mais pour échanger vos doutes, vos peurs, vos attentes ! Comment voulez-vous construire une vraie relation si chacun fait son truc dans son coin sans prendre en considération l'autre ?!

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux, Alex baissant le regard sur ses pieds en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il savait que la blonde aux enfants n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Depuis le début de leur relation, Newton et lui n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de discuter de quoi que ce soit concernant ce sujet.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, jusque-là, c'était des rapports très basiques. Rien de bien exceptionnel. De simple va et vient, et seulement deux positions expérimentée. Pourtant cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le cauchemar. Dire qu'avant, si une nana lui avait donné si peu, ou avait refusé de varier un peu, il l'aurait laissée tomber aussi sec. Et là, c'était lui qui jouait le puritain, la vierge effarouchée.

 _Quelle connerie !_ songea-t-i avec agacement.

Malgré cette pensée, il commença à raisonner autrement. Tout en repassant le cas dans tous les sens, il commençait à entrevoir un début de réponse. C'était vrai que c'était lui qui était fermé à toutes variantes, à toutes propositions faite par Arthur concernant leur vie sexuelle. Et en se rendant compte de ça, du fait que c'était lui qui bloquait, il constata autre chose : Arthur avait une patience d'ange. En effet, il n'imaginait pas l'autre homme, du haut de son caractère et de sa tendance à aimer tout maîtriser, accepter en temps normal qu'un mec – ou une nana – avec qui il coucherait soit aussi « médiocre » pendant aussi longtemps, sans le jeter.

Or, dans le cas présent, Arthur restait calme, souriant, assez protecteur même avant et après l'acte, rassurant son amant sur sa maladresse. Acceptant le fait qu'il ne progresse pas beaucoup dans sa technique, qu'il ne tente rien de nouveau, qu'il ne varie pas les plaisirs… Oui, Karev se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait une chance incroyable que Newton veuille encore de lui malgré tout.

-Karev, l'appela Arizona pour recapter son attention.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur elle, les mains toujours sur les hanches, le visage insolent par habitude.

-Quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ce que tu penses toi de toute cette histoire.

Alex s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'il avait peut-être mal réagit, de manière trop violente. Mais soudain, il repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille, et sa fierté de « mec » reprit le dessus. Un sourire insolent tira le bord de ses lèvres, et il répondit simplement :

-Je pense qu'Arthur est un con.

Arizona ouvrit de grands yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle fixa son protégé un long moment, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con est borné par moment ! Elle se prépara à le relancer, à lui hurler dessus, à lui passer un savon mémorable pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits – car elle devinait très bien que le problème était la fierté mal placée du jeune homme – mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Leurs bippers sonnèrent. Alex le dégaina aussi vite que Lucky Luke son revolver, il regarda le message, puis lança un regard à la pédiatre.

-Gamin tombé d'une échelle à la mine, fit-il pour éviter à l'autre de lire son message.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, Karev sur les talons, pour se rendre à la mine, mais son bipper sonna une seconde fois. Surprise, elle lut le nouveau message, et son visage se crispa :

-Ho merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant la porte pour ressortir dans le couloir.

-Quoi ? interrogea Alex en la suivant de près.

\- C'est Bailey, Jason est en train de faire une infection colorectale ! Je dois absolument opérer, tout de suite !

En disant cela, elle sortit un élastique de la poche de sa blouse.

-Je peux m'occuper du gamin à la mine si vous voulez, fit Alex

-Oui, vas-y, fit-elle en s'attachant les cheveux en queux de cheval. Fais le point de la situation, vois ce que tu peux régler toi-même, et tiens-moi informé de la gravité des dégâts.

-Ca marche, approuva Alex au moment où il arrivait au niveau du comptoir de la pédiatrie.

-Fonce !

Ils se séparèrent, Karev prenant le chemin de la mine au pas de course.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais Arthur s'y trouvait déjà.

* * *

Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ?


	7. Annonce !

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !**_

 _ **Je suis navré pour ceux qui ont cru avec espoir en recevant la notification qu'un nouveau chapitre était mis en ligne, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas.**_

 _ **Je tenais juste à écrire un petit message pour m'excuser mille fois de toute l'attente que je vous fait subir avec cette fiction, et vous remercie de votre patience.**_

 _ **Il faut que ma vie ces derniers dix-huit mois a été pas mal chargée, notamment au niveau travail, et projets personnels, et j'ai dû laisser un certain temps mes fictions de côtés, à mon grand damne.**_

 _ **Lorsque j'ai enfin décider de m'y repencher, je n'étais plus du tout connecté avec l'histoire, et je ne parvenais plus à m'y plonger pour pouvoir avancer, un peu comme si l'inspiration était partie.**_

 _ **En plus, je me suis mis une pression atroce en me disant "ça fait si longtemps qu'ils attendent, tu dois absolument revenir en leur proposant un chapitre à la hauteur !", et malheureusement, cela a eu un effet inverse, je me suis encore détourner, car je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire de ce que je pondais...**_

 _ **Au final, je me suis rendu compte que je n'écrivais plus par plaisir, mais par obligation, et je pense que c'est là que ça coinçait.**_

 _ **Mais à présent, c'est terminé !**_

 _ **J'ai décider de ne plus me mettre autant la pression, et de recommencer à écrire pour moi, comme dans le passer.**_

 _ **J'avais commencer KArev Anatomy en décidant de raconter une version alternative de la série, celle que j'aurais bien aimer voir. Si c'était devenu un fardeau, je me suis aperçu que c'était uniquement de MA faute, je me suis monter la tête tout seul.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de recommencer à simplement faire vivre ces personnages parce que je les aime, pour moi, et de le partager dans la bonne humeur avec vous.**_

 _ **Pour se faire, afin de me reconnecter, je suis en train de relire l'intégralité de la saison 1, et cela me réinspire.**_

 _ **Bref, tout ce blabla pour vous dire que :**_

 _ **Non, je ne suis pas mort.**_

 _ **Non, je ne vous oublie pas.**_

 _ **Et OUI, je suis en train de revenir.**_

 _ **Je travaille déjà sur l'ébauche de la suite, et vous devriez l'avoir sous peu (et cette fois se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air (rire)).**_

 _ **En conclusion, je voulais simplement vous dire MERCI d'avoir été présent jusqu'ici, à mes côtés durant la saison 1 et ce début de saison 2, et PARDON de vous avoir abandonner si longtemps.**_

 _ **Je vous adore, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue absence.**_

 _ **En espérant vous retrouver à mon retour, portez-vous bien, et de très belles lectures**_

 _ **Amicalement**_

 _ **Gabriel McGregor**_


	8. Une surprise comming soon

Non, ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse platement :-b

Mais je vous rassure, et cette fois c'est pour de vrai : Le nouveau chapitre arrivera ENFIN dans le courrant de semaine prochaine (j'ai mes brouillons papier, il faut que je retape tout à l'ordi et que j'essaie de corriger ^^)

Pourquoi ce message ? Et bien, juste pour vous offrir un petit cadeau afin de patienter jusqu'à la publication de la suite.

J'ai trouvé une image qui correspondait à peu de chose près à Arthur Newton (à part les yeux qui normalement sont sensés être verts)

Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne je suis tombé par hasard sur cette photo sur google, mais en la voyant j'ai dit : "punaise, c'est mon Arthur !"

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite surprise vous aura fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à me dire en review si ça correspond à l'idée que vous vous en faisiez ou non :-)

Je vous dis à très très vite pour la suite des aventures d'Alex et Arthur ^^

(comme on ne peut pas poster directement une image dans le texte, je vous la met en image de couverture et le lien ici aussi (n'oubliez pas de virer les espaces en copiant l'adresse:)

images3/ coiffure-homme-visage-ovale/ coiffure-homme-visage-ovale-59_


	9. Chapter 6 : To Be Top - partie 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

 _Oui, je sais que ça va faire plus d'une année que je n'ai pas poster la suite de Karev Anatomy, et je m'en excuse encore une fois platement._

 _Je ne vais pas encore une fois m'étendre en explications sur cette longue absence (surtout que je ne ferais que me répéter par rapport à mon message en chapitre 7) qui se résume en trois mots simples :_

 _Boulot-Santé-Projets_

 _Enfin voilà, me revoici avec ENFIN ce nouveau chapitre que certain m'auront beaucoup demandé. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je compte reprendre un rythme de publication convenable (1-2 chapitres par mois, mais je ne promets rien)_

 _Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je flippe aussi pas mal à l'idée de vous exposer ce chapitre, car après tant d'attente, je sais que vous avez sûrement des espoirs très hauts et je prie pour que cette suite soit à la hauteur de vos attentes __

 _Alors par pitié, surtout dîtes le moi dans les commentaires, pour que je sache si je reste au niveau ou s'il me faut me ressaisir d'avantage._

 _Merci_

 _Et bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : To Be _Top_ – 2ème partie**

Arthur arriva le premier à la mine. Il regarda partout autour de lui, et repéra rapidement où se trouvait son patient. Un interne lui faisait signe depuis l'entrée d'une salle de trauma. Il se dirigea droit sur lui, lui arrachant presque le dossier des mains et le lut rapidement.

-J'avais bippé l'ortho, se plaignit-il, déçu de ne pas voir arriver Torres.

-Je suis en ortho, répondit simplement Arthur en parcourant rapidement le rapport de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha du lit où se trouvait le patient, un grand adolescent à l'air benêt. La mère se tenait à côté, tenant la main de son fils avec un air accablé. Il tira le rideau et se présenta le plus aimablement possible (il n'était toujours pas d'humeur pour sourire, mais ce n'était pas au patient de trinquer).

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Newton, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

Il commença à faire son examen, à poser des questions au jeune patient et à la mère, prenant des notes au passage.

-Donc, tu es tombé directement sur le côté, le bras en avant… de quelle hauteur environ ?

-Du quatrième barreau je dirais.

-D'accord, donc d'environ deux mètres…

-Hey, vous dites n'importe quoi ! s'exclama le jeune. Ça ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre !

-On parle de la hauteur totale dans ce genre de circonstances, ta taille comprise, expliqua calmement Arthur en continuant de prendre des notes.

Il posa le porte-documents sur la tablette et vint près du jeune, prenant sa petite lampe-poche.

\- Réaction pupillaire normale, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Tu peux suivre mon doigt des yeux s'il te plait… Bien

Rangea la lampe dans la pochette de sa blouse en retournant près du dossier.

-Pas de choc à la tête, pas de problème de réponse pupillaire, je pense pouvoir écarter une commotion cérébrale sans risque.

Au moment où il allait poursuivre son examen, le rideau se tira à nouveau, laissant passer Alex, qui s'immobilisa sur place en le voyant. Arthur releva la tête, fit une grimace de stupéfaction, soupira, baissa les yeux d'un air dépité, puis se repencha sur le patient.

Il savait que Karev était en pédiatrie aujourd'hui, et aurait donc dû se douter qu'il le croiserait sur ce cas en particulier. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de détachement pour laisser leur histoire de côté et pouvoir travailler d'une manière professionnelle, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir tout de suite. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour digérer les évènements de la veille, et méditer les paroles de Callie.

\- Bonjour Docteur Karev, dit-il par pure politesse tout en reprenant l'écriture du compte rendu de l'examen.

Alex hésita un instant, peu satisfait de croiser Arthur ici. Lui aussi devait se remettre de la veille, et prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que sa mentor lui avait expliqué. Il s'avança finalement d'un pas.

\- On a quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quelque chose qui ne requiert pas les services de la pédiatrie, répondit l'autre sans se rendre vraiment compte de la froideur de sa réplique.

Karev tiqua vivement, se renfrognant un peu. Arizona lui avait conseillé de faire des efforts, mais si Arthur refusait d'en faire aussi, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

\- Tant que le patient est mineur, si, il est sous la responsabilité de la pédiatrie, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Arthur releva un peu la tête et lui lança un regard de biais. La mère du patient, elle, les observait, et se risqua à interroger, ne comprenant pas ce qui se produisait :

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous.

Réalisant soudainement la présence de la femme, Alex se tourna vers elle et lui serra la main.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Docteur Karev, résident en pédiatrie. C'est moi qui vais superviser l'examen de votre fils.

La mère semblait déconcertée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement, un second médecin débarquait ici et voulait examiner à son tour son fils. A moins que le cas ne soit plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait et qu'il faille deux médecins ? Elle paniqua quelque peu soudainement.

\- Mais enfin… le Dr Newton s'occupe déjà de lui et…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Hipwell, votre fils n'a probablement besoin que d'un plâtre, je pense à une simple fracture du bras. Nous allons faire une radio, mais il n'y aura sans doute pas besoin de pratiquer d'intervention particulière.

Karev s'était approché et avait pris le dossier des mains d'Arthur, le parcourant rapidement, ce qui crispa l'orthopédiste.

\- Cependant, fit Alex pour attirer l'attention à lui, au vu de la hauteur de la chute, je voudrais tout de même faire une analyse urinaire afin de vérifier que les reins n'aient pas subit de chocs trop importants.

\- Ho mon Dieu ! s'exclama la mère, à moitié choquée, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes plus graves !

\- M'an, c'est bon, j'vais pas mourir non plus, tenta de la tempérer le gamin, qui ne semblait pas forcément concerné par son propre sort.

Arthur lança un regard furibond à Alex, qui signifiait « _t'es content de toi, tu les inquiètes inutilement ! »_ , puis se tourna vers le patient et sa mère.

\- Il n'y a que très peu de risque Madame Hipwell, mais nous préférons en être absolument certain et n'écartez aucun risque.

Il fit signe à l'interne qui l'avait appelé de s'approcher.

\- Steve, veux-tu bien conduire Madame Hipwell et son fils en radiologie et demandes une radiographie pour Robert, de son avant-bras gauche, je te prie. Madame, nous nous retrouverons tout de suite après. En attendant, Docteur Karev, voulez-vous bien me suivre je vous prie.

Steve s'approcha, et demanda à la petite famille de le suivre gentiment (il pensa à stabiliser le bras du jeune homme, chose qu'Arthur avait omis de faire, agacé et déstabilisé par l'intervention d'Alex.) Les deux résidents, quant à eux, tirèrent les rideaux et s'éloignèrent jusqu'à une petite salle de trauma.

Karev entra, et Arthur ferma la porte derrière lui, se tournant d'un coup vers l'autre, furibond.

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi ? répondit Alex sur la défensive, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton employé par son collègue.

\- Le petit délire que tu viens de me taper devant le patient. Tu ne pouvais pas essayer d'être plus rassurant ? et puis déjà, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre sur ce cas ?

\- J'ai été bipé, et je te retourne la question. Tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas un cas d'ortho mais de pédiatrie.

\- Son bras est pété, c'est donc de l'ortho !

\- Il est mineur, c'est de la pédiatrie ! riposta sèchement Alex.

Furibond, les deux se toisèrent un moment du regard, silencieux et immobile. Finalement, Arthur soupira profondément, et baissa la tête en la secouant avec exaspération, les poings sur les hanches. Il devait reprendre contenance, il savait que dans le fond, Karev avait raison. Ce n'était pas un cas d'ortho pour le moment, mais pédiatrique.

\- Très bien, je te le laisse dans ce cas, finit-il par déclarer en soupirant.

\- Je te répète que c'est de la pédiatrie et… quoi ?! voulut encore insister Alex avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire Arthur.

\- J'ai dit que tu as raison, répéta son vis-à-vis en le dévisageant avec un soupire (cette phrase lui pesait).

Karev fut déstabilisé de voir Arthur capitulé aussi facilement, il n'en avait pas l'habitude et ne sut pas quoi répondre pour le coup. Son vis-à-vis soupira encore et posa sur lui un regard triste qui le décontenança encore. Il y avait dans les yeux du noiraud à cet instant quelque chose de si profond qu'Alex en fut touché.

Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait réellement plongé ses yeux dans les siens, Le jour où, en dépit du bon sens, il était tombé sous le charme d'Arthur, même si après il avait eu besoin d'un temps infini pour s'avouer à lui-même que c'était effectivement des sentiments autres que de l'amitié qui l'animait.

\- Bon j'y vais, finit par soupirer encore Arthur en rompant le contact visuel, se détournant vers la porte.

Alex fut pris, en le voyant se détourner de lui, d'une vague de sentiments intenses et contradictoires. Le voir lui tourner le dos, s'éloigner de lui, ne pas chercher à prolonger ce tête-à-tête… cela lui fit mal. Oui, mal ! Il voulut se lancer pour le stopper, l'attraper par le bras, l'empêcher de partir. Oh oui, le voir partir, comme toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu aimer jusqu'ici, perdre encore une fois la personne dont il s'était épris, voilà qui était terrifiant. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit fini, que ce soit douloureux encore.

\- Arthur, articula-t-il pour attirer son attention.

L'autre se retourna et posa à nouveau sur lui son regard.

 _Merde, Alex, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?!_ s'engueula mentalement Karev.

\- Oui ? interrogea l'autre ?

\- Je…

 _Vas-y, Alex,_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement. _Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! Dis-lui que tu t'es trop emporté hier, que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais quand tu l'as envoyé chier. Dis-lui que tu l'aime encore, merde !_

Voyant son trouble, son incapacité à trouver ses mots, Arthur fut presque agacé, déçu même. Il avait espéré durant une seconde en entendant son amant l'appeler qu'il allait ouvrir le dialogue, tenter de discuter par rapport à la veille. Mais apparemment, il n'y parvenait pas. Ce qui signifiait que là, tout de suite, ils perdaient du temps au lieu de travailler. Et le travail était la seule chose qui empêchait actuellement Arthur de trop penser à toute cette histoire, de trembler de peur à l'idée de ne pas réussir à s'excuser et à discuter calmement avec celui qu'il aimait.

\- Bon, si tu n'as rien de plus à dire, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré en se détournant encore.

Le manque de patience dont il faisait preuve heurta la sensibilité de Karev, qui se renfrogna. Sentant la colère lui monter au nez, cela le décrispa et il s'élança sur Arthur, l'attrapant fermement par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama-t-il avec une hargne qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. C'est exactement à cause de ça qu'on est dans cette situation !

\- Je te demande pardon ?! fut vivement choqué Arthur en plissant le front.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as aucune patience, poursuivit Alex en plantant un regard plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité dans celui de son amant. Hier tu n'as pas eu la patience de me demander si j'étais d'accord, ou si j'avais des appréhensions. Et là aujourd'hui, tu ne m'accorde pas le temps de réfléchir à la manière d'en parler calmement !

Arthur encaissa ce reproche. Il savait probablement au fond de lui qu'Alex n'avait pas tort, et en temps normal, il lui donnerait sans doute raison. C'était vrai qu'il manquait parfois de patience. Mais de la manière dont il se sentait agressé en cet instant, cela ne fit que le mettre en mode défensif et répliquer sur le même ton.

\- Parce que toi tu me demandes peut-être chaque fois si j'ai envie d'être le passif avant de me sauter dessus ?

 _Pas faux_ , songea Alex avec surprise.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'effectivement, il avait toujours pensé que les rôles au lit était bien définis depuis le début. Lui au-dessus, Arthur en-dessous. Trop l'habitude, vu qu'avec les femmes les rôles ne changeaient jamais. Du coup, et c'était probablement aussi là une preuve de son manque d'expérience et de l'influence des clichés sur les couples gay, il pensait que c'était pareil entre deux hommes. Preuve la veille que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les paroles d'Arizona lui revenaient en mémoire. Force était de constater qu'en effet, il n'était qu'un débutant dans cette histoire. Et s'il y réfléchissait, c'était vrai qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Il avait été un petit peu pris de court et blessé dans sa virilité sur le coup qu'Arthur tente de changer de rôle, mais cela valait-il réellement la sur-réaction qu'il avait eue ? Non, probablement pas.

Légèrement calmé par ses propres réflexions, il lâcha Arthur, qui continuait de le dévisager avec sur la rage de celui qui c'était fait hurler dessus injustement. Alex se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, puis reposa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Calmé, il s'apprêtait à dire enfin calmement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, dire qu'il s'excusait d'avoir paniqué, lui dire qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il avait besoin qu'il en discute calmement avant d'aller plus loin. Ça faisait un peu trop « pucelle pleine d'appréhension » à son goût, et il avait l'impression d'y perdre en virilité dans l'affaire, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester fâcher et de perdre son couple pour une connerie pareil. Surtout après tous les doutes déjà surmontés et les interdits franchis pour qu'ils puissent parvenir à être ensemble. Tout gâcher à la première occasion, c'était ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

Oui, il allait lui dire tout ça ! C'était le moment de mettre les choses à plat.

Malheureusement, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, son bipper se mit à sonner. Il hésita une seconde, car il aurait réellement voulut terminer cette discussion, mais comme celui qui lui envoyait le message semblait insister, il regarda et se figea en voyant ce qui était inscrit.

\- Non, merde !

\- Quoi ? interrogea par réflexe Arthur, qui venait de reprendre son visage de médecin, sérieux.

\- Le gamin d'avant, il y a eu une complication en salle de radiographie, répondit Karev en sortant de la pièce.

\- Quoi ?! répéta l'autre, vivement surpris tout en le suivant par réflexe ! C'était une simple fracture, comment est-ce possible de compliquer ça ?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais ces internes sont des billes, alors vas savoir. Tu viens avec ?

\- Je croyais que c'était un cas de pédiatrie, répliqua Arthur sur le ton de la pique.

\- Si c'est une complication dû à la fracture, on aura de toute manière besoin de biper l'ortho, alors autant que tu viennes avec.

\- Ok.

Etrangement, quand il s'agissait de travail, il parvenait beaucoup plus facilement à trouver un terrain d'entente. Enfin, pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

Izzie se trouvait désormais assise dans un fauteuil, dans la salle d'attente de la pédiatrie. Elle attendait encore des résultats, Tony avait fait un prélèvement sur sa tâche de rousseur et l'avait envoyé au laboratoire. Juste pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave, dans le cas où elle lui avait vaguement évoqué des « hallucinations tactiles d'un genre spécial ».

Elle était dans un sens très satisfaite de la consultation qu'elle venait de faire. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait un méchant apriori sur le Dr Giacomo, il était un dermatologue plutôt doué, et très professionnel. Pourtant, on aurait pu penser le contraire vu sa façon d'être en dehors du travail.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer quand elle lui expliquait ses problèmes, tandis qu'il pratiquait l'ablation du grain de beauté avec une douceur incroyable. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien sentit (jusqu'à ce qu'il applique la pommade cicatrisante, ce qui l'avait picoté, mais c'était un phénomène normal).

Cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait réussi à discuter avec lui du sujet qui l'énervait le plus ces temps : Arthur et Karev. Comme il avait demandé comment allait le noiraud, Izzie avait sauté sur l'occasion pour déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et exprimer l'opinion selon lequel elle pensait que ses deux collègues ne resteraient probablement pas ensemble très longtemps. Qu'elle pensait que pour Alex, ce n'était probablement qu'une expérience comme ça, pour tester. Et puis franchement, « Arthur méritait mieux qu'un mec indécis », surtout après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, le pauvre.

Tony n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, concentré sur son travail, mais elle l'avait nettement vu froncer les sourcils dans la glace installée en face de la table d'auscultation. Après un moment, il avait répondu une phrase qui avait convaincu Izzie que son plan pour récupérer Alex se mettait en place doucement mais sûrement.

« _Franchement, il serait un peu con s'il le laissait. Un mec aussi mignon, moi je me battrais pour le conserver mien »_.

Izzie avait tout de même été surprise par la sincérité qui semblait nimber ses paroles et s'était redressée pour voir le visage de Tony. Il semblait un peu dépité et se rendit soudainement compte qu'il en avait sans doute trop dit. Elle l'avait alors encouragé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le fond du cœur.

« _Disons qu'au début, j'ai été vers lui – hyper maladroitement je le reconnais – juste parce que j'étais content de savoir qu'il y avait un mec « out » qui travaillait ici, surtout qu'on n'est pas tant que ça à l'hôpital et que j'avais fait le tour de ce qui était potable. Mais ensuite, en l'observant de loin, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour son physique, et pour son caractère aussi. Du coup, c'est vrai, je suis un peu jaloux de savoir qu'il est avec un autre mec, et je me sens con d'avoir pas agis comme un con au premier contact, parce que sinon, qui sait… On aurait pu devenir pote, sexfriends, ou voir même plus… Surtout que j'en ai marre des plan sans engagement, je vieillis, je commence à sérieusement avoir envie de plus qu'un coup sans importance. »_

La sincérité de son petit discourt _mea-culpa_ faillit émouvoir Izzie. Finalement, il n'était pas si méchant que ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu croire. Il lui était même plutôt sympathique pour dire vrai. Lui et elle se ressemblaient un peu en fait. Ils voulaient juste trouvé la personne qui leur plaisait, et réussir à faire que ce soit réciproque. Et en cela, il allait sans doute pouvoir s'aider mutuellement.

Il voulait Arthur ? Parfait, elle voulait Karev ! Ils pourraient sans doute s'entendre pour réussir à obtenir tous deux ce qu'ils convoitaient.

Tandis qu'elle jubilait intérieurement à cette pensée, toujours installée dans son fauteuil en faisant attention à ne pas se préoccuper de la présence de Denny juste à côté d'elle, Tony revint du laboratoire.

Izzie se leva avec un sourire charmeur et demanda, soudainement très joyeuse :

\- Alors ?

Tony regarda les papiers du rapport d'analyse, puis leva un regard triste et désolé sur elle. Le sourire sur le visage de la blonde s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé car elle comprenait trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche en laissant échapper un petit « non ! » à peine audible.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se poser dans la salle d'examen pour discuter de tes résultats, déclara le plus posément possible le dermatologue. Un de mes titulaires va nous rejoindre car j'ai besoin de faire valider le diagnostic.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule et marmonna :

\- Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas de bonnes nouvelles, sincèrement.

Sans doute l'était-il car il semblait affecté de devoir lui annoncer ça. Mais Izzie l'entendit à peine, soudainement plongée dans les méandres de son esprit. Dans son dos, le fantôme de Denny s'était levé et voulu lui attraper la main doucement pour la soutenir, mais elle referma les doigts pour l'en empêcher. En cette instant, elle se doutait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une hallucination, mais elle lui en voulait à mort.

\- Izzie, s'il te plait, si tu veux bien me suivre, insista calmement Tony en lui désignant la porte d'une salle de consultation.

Elle le suivit d'un pas quasi chancelant. C'était rigolo tout de même Elle avait beau passer son temps à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles aux patients, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Arthur et Alex arrivèrent dans la salle de radiographie, Steve était en train de demander à une infirmière de lui passer une seringue de tranquillisant pour Robert qui hurlait de douleur en se roulant par terre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Karev en se précipitant à sa rescousse, arrachant la seringue des mains de l'interne pour le faire lui-même.

\- On venait de faire la radio et je m'apprêtais à lui remettre son atèle en attendant l'impression, mais il a tenté de se relever de la chaise en prenant appui sur son bras cassé, expliqua Steve en tâchant de rester calme tandis que le patient continuait de crier et la mère aussi (dans un coin de la pièce). J'ai entendu un bruit terrible et il est parti à la renverse tout en hurlant, je vous ai bipé tout de suite.

Un des responsables des radios amena à ce moment-là le cliché pris un instant plus tôt. Arthur, qui était encore debout et laissait Alex essayer de stabiliser le jeune, s'en saisit et le plaqua contre l'un des panneaux lumineux, observant l'image.

\- Merde s'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurlait la mère en s'agitant. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon bébé ?

\- Sonia, faîtes sortir Madame Hipwell et calmez la s'il vous plait ! s'exclama le Dr Newton à l'attention de l'infirmière, qui hocha la tête.

Quand ce fut fait, et que Robert ce fut légèrement calmé à cause de la dose de morphine qu'on venait de lui injecte, Alex demanda :

\- On a à faire à quoi Dr Newton ?

\- Regarde, répondit Arthur en s'approchant pour lui montrer (Alex regarda rapidement). La fracture était étoilée à la base, tout a dû sauter en fragment au moment où il s'est appuyé dessus.

\- Comment il a pu se faire ce genre de fracture en tombant d'une échelle ? interrogea Steve avec raison.

\- Il ne peut pas à moins que ses os ne soient fragilisés à la base, répondit Arthur en échangeant un regard grave et entendu avec Karev.

\- Robert, je vais te poser une question et tu dois me répondre honnêtement okay ? fit Alex en aidant l'ado à se rassoir. Est-ce que tu consommes, d'une manière ou d'une autre des substances psychotropes.

\- Heimmm, fit le jeune, à moitié dans les vapes mais également gêné.

\- On ne te jugera pas, mentis Arthur pour l'encourager à avouer, mais c'est important qu'on sache.

\- Avec des potes on sniffe du solvant pour peinture, finit par avouer Robert, piteux.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Arthur. Les dissolvants contiennent des substances qui fragilisent et empêchent la croissance osseuse.

\- J'savais pas, gémit l'ado.

\- Bon, on va refaire une radio et t'emmener directement en chirurgie, il ne va pas y avoir le choix, déclara Karev en se tournant vers Steve. Réserve un bloc et bipe Robbins.

\- Et Torres ! ajouta Arthur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils y étaient, préparant le patient sur la table. La porte du sas s'ouvrit sur Callie, les bras en l'air en attendant qu'une infirmière lui donne un linge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle en enfilant ses gants après avoir épongé ses mains.

\- Les désastres du solvant, déclara Arthur avec ironie. Complications suite à une fracture étoilée, je te laisse regarder le désastre.

Il désigna les nouveaux clichés étalés sur le panneau lumineux. Callie s'en approcha, les observa avec de grands yeux ronds. L'os avait cassé en trois et un des fragments c'était déplacé, provoquant une hémorragie.

\- Ouf, ce n'est pas très beau tout ça, fit Torres en se tournant vers eux. Mais rien d'impossible.

\- Où est le Docteur Robbins ? interrogea Alex en regardant vers le sas.

\- Occupée au bloc deux, répondit Torres en venant près du patient. Mais bon, tu es là, et Newton aussi, alors ça devrait jouer.

\- Et puis, c'est quasiment un adulte, on peut se passer de la pédiatrie sur ce coup, ajouta Arthur.

Cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à Alex, qui le foudroya du regard. C'était un petit peu comme si Arthur venait de remettre sur le tapis la dispute de tout à l'heure à propos de qui avait le _lead_ sur ce patient. Ortho ou pédiatrie ?

\- On a le consentement de la mère pour agir ? demanda Callie en prenant le dossier que l'infirmière de bloc lui tendait. Parfait, alors, vu le cas, je propose qu'on fasse ça comme si c'était une intervention solo, okay ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux résidants en la dévisageant.

\- Ne vous inquiété pas, je reste là pour vous superviser, mais il n'y a rien de très compliqué, je vous rassure, sinon je ne le proposerais pas. Sérieusement, Arthur pourrait se débrouiller seul.

Elle remarqua l'air furieux et vexé qui passa dans le regard d'Alex à la suite de cette remarque qu'elle voulait pourtant rassurante et décontractée, et se dépêcha d'essayer de rattraper le coup.

Et Alex aussi d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tous les deux très qualifiés… (voyant qu'Arthur lui envoyait un regard qui signifiait « pitié, n'aggrave pas la situation », elle se contenta d'ajoute :) Enfin bref, je vous laisse faire.

 _Portez la culotte…_

Et elle attira à elle un tabouret pour s'assoir près du moniteur afin de surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Les deux résidants la contemplèrent un instant, puis échangèrent un bref regard, et Arthur prit les devant car, effectivement, ayant passé beaucoup de temps en ortho depuis quelques mois, il commençait à savoir par cœur quoi faire face à ce genre de cas. D'autant que la réflexion de Callie juste avant l'avait gonflé à bloc d'orgueil.

 _Cette expression est destinée aux couples, mais elle s'applique aussi au bloc_ _, lorsque deux chirurgiens opèrent de concert…_

Et en plus, il se doutait qu'elle le laissait faire pour le pousser à réfléchir en même temps sur le cas de Desmond, vu qu'il présentait certains fragments similaires dans sa fracture. Un bon cas pratique ne pouvait faire que tu bien.

 _Un des deux prend inconsciemment le rôle dominant…_

Il tendit la main et déclara d'une voix ferme et assurée :

\- Lame de 10 !

 _Il y a une sorte de règle tacite qui régule cette prise de pouvoir…_

L'infirmière lui passa et il posa la pointe du scalpel sur le bras du jeune homme, arrachant une exclamation à Alex.

\- Hé, attends !

 _Mais parfois…_

\- Quoi ? interrogea Arthur en stoppant son geste, levant les yeux sur son collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'opère.

 _L'équilibre ne se trouve pas, aucun des deux ne voulant céder la main à l'autre…_

\- On n'a pas discuté du plan d'action !

\- Parce que le plan paraît évident, répondit ironiquement Arthur.

\- Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement.

\- Créer une fenêtre rectangulaire en décollant la peau à l'emplacement de la fracture, taillé à travers les chairs, les écarter, arrêter l'hémorragie causée par le fragment C, puis tout fixé à l'aide de plaquettes et de vis.

La façon dont Arthur venait d'exposer la chose, le ton de « petit professeur vaniteux » employé déplu fortement à Karev qui sentit la moutarde lui monter à nouveau au nez. Ce n'était pas tant à cause du cas en lui-même, car il savait à peu près comment faire (même s'il reconnaissait que seul, il aurait eu besoin de Callie pour valider son approche, l'ortho c'était pas son dada). Non, là le problème, c'était toujours le même que depuis hier.

 _Et dans ces cas là…_

\- Et encore une fois, tu allais le faire en te précipitant, sans me consulter avant ! s'exclama-t-il avec verve. Sans prendre en compte si j'ai un avis sur la question moi aussi.

 _Soit on continuer à rester chacun sur ces bases…_

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Arthur en se repenchant sur le patient, prêt à intervenir.

 _Soit on perce l'abcès…_

\- Quand tu vas si vite, comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance pour te laisser agir ?! s'exclama encore Karev en attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

Enfin, tout le monde le regardait déjà, mais ce qui avait d'avantage marqué les esprits, c'était le ton de détresse avec lequel cette phrase avait été dite.

Arthur stoppa une fois de plus son geste et resta figé quelques secondes, encaissant cette réplique, en assimilant soudainement le sens, la portée qui allait bien au-delà de ce simple patient.

Il leva les yeux sur Karev, des yeux à la fois surpris et soudainement navré. Cette remarque avait fait mouche. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait raison. En partie du moins. Ça rejoignait ce que Callie lui avait dit ce matin même. Dans cette situation précise, comme dans leur situation amoureuse, c'était lui qui avait l'expérience. Lui qui devait écouter les questions et rassurer. Expliquer, pour que tout ce passe au mieux. Pour pouvoir collaborer, et avancer, ensemble !

Alex le dévisageait avec agressivité et déception dans le regard. Arthur baissa les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre sous son masque. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été trop loin, trop vite. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça fonctionnerait.

\- Vous avez raison Dr Karev, finit-il par soupirer en prenant sur lui pour se calmer. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il redonna le scalpel à l'infirmière qui se dépêcha de le remettre en place sur le plateau. Puis il se tourna vers Alex et plongea son regard dans le sien, qui sembla troubler dans un temps, puis plus calme.

\- Que proposez-vous comme approche ?

Surpris, Karev mit quelques seconde avant de réussir à se reconcentrer et s'approcha des radios, suivit par Arthur. Tout en expliquant, il montra du bout de son doigt ganté.

\- Vu la manière dont le fragment C est logé dans le muscle ici, je pensais que ce serait plus simple de le déloger en passant par l'autre côté.

\- J'y ai songé, tu as raison on aurait moins de couche de chair à entaillé pour l'atteindre, mais plus de risque de toucher les tendons au passage.

\- Alors peut-être…

Et finalement, ils réussirent à établir calmement un plan d'action et à opérer de concert. Ce qui ralentit énormément Arthur dans son travail, car au final, c'était précisément ce qu'il comptait faire depuis le début. Mais il songea avec soulagement que c'était mieux pour eux deux. Alex avait juste besoin qu'il lui accorde du temps. Et il savait que ce n'était pas que dans le cadre de cette opération.

Une fois l'intervention terminée avec succès, le Dr Torres ayant surveillé chaque étape et valider avant de refermer, les trois se retrouvèrent dans le sas de préparation.

\- Bon travail les gars, déclara Callie en terminant de se laver les mains. Il devrait se remettre assez rapidement.

\- Merci pour cette intervention, répondit Arthur, fier de lui (un peu trop même).

\- Ouais, merci, ajouta Alex.

Elle eut un petit raclement de gorge sec pour exprimer un mécontentement et se tourna alors vers eux, déclarant d'un air sévère.

\- Oui, bon travail, mais je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que vous vous disputer de cette manière dans mon bloc au-dessus d'un patient, je ferais en sorte que vous ne revoyez plus un bistouri avant un moment.

Surpris, les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche en même temps pour répliquer, mais elle les en dissuada en levant une main pour leur intimer le silence.

\- Surtout que l'on sait tous les trois à cause de quoi était dû cette querelle. Alors maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de discuter une bonne fois pour toute et calmement de votre problème !

Ils restèrent comme deux ronds de flans, incapables de répondre. Ils avaient rarement vu Callie s'énerver de cette manière, et cela fit presque mal à Arthur qui se rendit compte avoir dépasser les limites. Avait-il pris trop d'assurance, c'était-il enorgueilli au-delà du raisonnable ? Oui, et visiblement il devait se ressaisir, car il avait déçu sa mentore.

\- Bon, je vais m'occuper de remplir le dossier, déclara Alex. Tu t'occupes d'aller annoncer à la mère que tout va bien.

Le noiraud se tourna vers lui.

\- Alex…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle a raison, je crois qu'on devrait discuter calmement, en dehors du travail.

Alex sembla pensif, jeta un regard droit devant lui à la salle d'opération de l'autre côté de la vitre. On était en train d'emmener l'ado en salle de réveil. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il avait encore un peu de colère et d'appréhension en lui, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas tout gâcher. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué l'effort de son amant au bloc tout à l'heure. S'il avait accepté de faire des concessions, alors lui aussi pouvait en faire.

\- Ok, déclara-t-il simplement en le regardant à nouveau. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi après ton service. Tu finis quand ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Moi aussi. On se retrouve directement là-bas ?

\- D'accord.

Et ils se séparèrent pour l'instant.

oOoOoOo

Izzie était assise au bar de Joe, une vodka devant elle qu'elle touillait nonchalamment, perdue dans ses pensées.

 _« Votre taux de lymphocyte indique la présence d'une tumeur_ » avait déclaré le titulaire dermatologue d'un ton neutre, « _A l'heure actuelle, il m'est impossible de vous préciser sa nature exacte, mais il faut essayer de ne pas trop vous alarmer avant d'avoir fait des examens complémentaires. Nous savons désormais qu'il y a présence d'une souche cancéreuse, mais la plupart du temps, elles sont bénignes. Je peux vous adresser à un excellent confrère du service d'oncologie et… »_

A ce moment, elle avait posé son regard sur Denny, qui se tenait debout derrière le titulaire assis à son bureau, à côté de Tony Giacomo qui attendait. Denny qui la regardait avec tant de tristesse et de culpabilité. Et en le voyant ainsi, elle avait compris que les paroles de l'homme en orange criard n'avaient aucune importance.

Non, ce n'était pas bénin, c'était malin, elle en était sûr. Et probablement qu'elle était très agressive et déjà métastasée. Elle savait comment ça marchait, elle était médecin. Et la présence d'un « fantôme » avec qui elle pouvait interagir était la preuve ultime que son cas était gravissime. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait désormais aller se faire examiner, afin de déterminer la nature exacte de son mal.

 _Et le temps qu'il me reste_ , songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

Alors qu'elle soupirait en continuant de touiller sans conviction ses glaçons, Tony arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, l'air de sincèrement s'en inquiéter.

\- A ton avis, répondit Izzie en croisant les bras sur le comptoir et se tournant d'un quart vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

\- Tu n'y peux pas grand-chose. J'aurais dû m'en inquiété plus vite quand j'ai commencé à avoir des symptômes étranges.

\- Tu comptes le dire à quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul dans ce genre de cas, c'est ce que je dis à mes patients dans ce genre de situation.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce que c'est, je ne veux inquiéter aucun de mes amis. Les savoir s'en faire pour moi et les voir me tourner autour ne m'aidera pas.

Il y eut un silence, le serveur posa une bière devant Tony qui en prit une gorgée en fixant devant lui. Puis il avoua :

\- Tu vas rire, mais tu es sans doute la première patiente pour laquelle je me sens impliqué émotionnellement. J'ignore pourquoi.

\- Parce qu'on a un point commun sans doute. On travaille dans le même hôpital, on se croise souvent. On est frustré par les mêmes hommes.

\- Peut-être que c'est ça, sourit-il.

Un autre silence se prolongea, puis Izzie se rendit compte que la présence de quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout ça lui faisait du bien.

\- Merci, fit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça. Pour t'en faire mais s'en me harceler. Sans être « lourd ».

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Je suis sincère.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel elle termina sont verre.

\- Tu en veux un autre ?

\- Volontiers, j'en ai besoin ce soir.

\- Je m'en doute. Joe, un autre pour la demoiselle !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, Izzie sentit qu'elle venait de se trouver un compagnon de malheur. Et dans un sens, ça lui faisait du bien. Mais qui aurait cru qu'elle sentirait de la sympathie pour Tony Giacomo. Elle songea qu'ils allaient faire de grandes choses ensemble. Car tant qu'à mourir probablement d'ici quelques mois ou années, elle comptait bien se battre pour récupérer Alex et profiter un peu de celui qu'elle aimait. Et Tony serait certainement un allier de taille dans cette reconquête.

oOoOoOo

Alex rentra dans la maison et croisa Lexie dans le hall, qui eut un demi sourire en le voyant. Il devina qu'elle était contente de savoir qu'il allait tenter de mettre les choses à plat avec Arthur, car elle les trouvait vraiment trop mignons tous les deux ensemble (et elle avait un fantasme secret pour le yaoi, en ayant écrit durant ses années de fac).

\- Il est là ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Il t'attend dans ta chambre, répondit-elle simplement avant de retourner au salon.

Alex ôta son manteau, ses chaussures, puis monta à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Arthur l'y attendait, assis sur le bord du lit. Ils se fixèrent, puis Alex entra et referma la porte derrière lui. La configuration était identique au soir où ils s'étaient mis officiellement ensemble. Mais à la place des réjouissances qui avaient suivis cette fois-là, c'était à une longue et interminable discussion de mise au point qu'ils allaient s'adonner.

 _On fait sortir ce qui nous empoisonne…_

Il soupira et s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'asseyant à côté d'Arthur, qui continuait de le fixer en attendant qu'il parle le premier. Après un moment, Karev soupira encore, puis déclara :

\- T'aurais dû me prévenir avant ! Je suis « vierge » de ce côté je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi.

 _On exprime ce que l'on ressent…_

\- J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Je ne sais pas comment ça doit se passer, comment on est sensé agir dans ce genre de situation.

Arthur ne répondit rien pour l'instant, il attendait qu'Alex déballe tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ignore comment on se prépare à _ça_ … je veux dire, c'est un endroit sale à la base et je ne sais pas comment tu fais toi pour être toujours irréprochable à ce niveau.

\- C'est des habitudes à prendre et beaucoup de technique, voua Arthur avec un sourire mi amusé, mi gêné.

\- J'ai peur d'un « accident » de parcours. Et surtout… j'ai très peur d'avoir mal.

Arthur fut attendri par cette déclaration. Son bourru de copain qui appréhendait autant la douleur, ça avait quelque chose d'à la fois comique et adorable. Il prit un air rassurant et lui sourit en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

 _On essaie de comprendre l'autre…_

\- C'est vrai que hier je ne t'ai pas prévenu, j'étais trop excité et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur. Mais je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vais pas y aller d'un coup, comme ça. D'abord y a plein de chose à faire pour te « détendre » et te déstresser avant. Pour pas avoir mal. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, d'accord ?

 _On retrouve confiance…_

\- D'accord…. Répondit Karev, déglutissant en rougissant terriblement.

Là il était absolument craquant, pensa Arthur. Avec cet air tout gêné. Ça lui rappelait sa propre première expérience. Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui, et posa un baiser sur sa joue qui le fit frémir. Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux l'un l'autre.

 _Et on trouve des compromis…_

\- Très bien. Alors, est-ce que ce soir tu te sens prêt à réessayer calmement ? On y va tranquillement, on se câline, on y va gentiment et si tu as le moindre problème, on arrête, promis. Ça te va ?

Hésitation, déglutition, puis réponse :

\- Okay.

Arthur l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche pour le mettre en confiance.

 _Et ce qu'il faut comprendre…_

Puis, il songea à une chose et ajouta :

\- Et si ça ne va pas « dans ce sens », je reprendrais « mon rôle » jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt.

 _C'est que chacun peut prendre le_ lead _à tour de rôle._

* * *

 ** _Alors ? C'était comment ?  
_**

 ** _Pitié, dîtes moi que ça joue :-/_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**

 ** _Ha oui, et petite explication sur le titre du chapitre. En anglais, "Top", c'est le terme pour "actif". Voilà, voilà quoi_**


	10. Chapter 7 : La patiente X

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur le précédent, ça m'encourage bien :-)_

 _Les choses commencent à bouger lentement mais sûrement dans ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La patiente X**

Karev se réveilla doucement, et ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était bien trop lumineuse à son goût, mais c'était normal, puisqu'il n'y avait toujours pas de rideau à cette foutue fenêtre ! Même tôt le matin, ou dans la nuit, les lumières de la ville s'engouffraient dans la pièce.

Il grommela et tendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit et rencontra l'oreiller vide. Cela le surprit et il se redressa, les yeux encore à moitié fermé.

Où était Arthur ? Il fouilla le minuscule appartement du regard malgré la lumière qui l'éblouissait, cherchant à savoir où était son petit-ami. Pas de trace de lui. Il tendit l'oreille vers la salle de bain, mais la porte était ouverte et il n'y avait pas de bruit d'eau.

Alors qu'il se posait mille questions sur son absence – avait-il été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital sans le réveiller ? – une clé tourna dans la porte d'entrée et elle s'ouvrit sur Arthur, déjà bien habillé, un carton avec deux gobelets de café dans une main et un cornet contenant des beignets dans l'autre.

\- Salut, enfin réveillé ? le salut-il en venant se jeter dans le lit à côté de lui, déposant un petit bisou tendre sur ses lèvres avant e lui tendre un café.

\- T'es vachement matinal, lui sourit son amant en ouvrant le sachet contenant le petit déjeuner.

\- Fallait bien que l'un de nous deux se dévoue pour aller chercher de la caféine vu que la cafetière et morte, répondit l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule tout en désignant la machine qui gisait dans un carton au coin de la pièce. Et tu dormais tellement paisiblement, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- T'es vraiment un amour, sourit Karev en prenant une gorgée de sa « drogue » matinale.

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner sans équilibre nutritionnel, puis passèrent ensemble à la salle de bain. Alex se doucha pendant qu'Arthur entretenait sa barbe de trois jours (nouvelle lubie qui lui avait prise subitement).

\- Rhaaa ! s'exclama Alex en se jetant hors de la cabine de douche au joins de carrelage à moitié moisis.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea le noiraud en l'observant dans le miroir s'entourer d'un linge éponge.

\- De nouveau plus d'eau chaude ! Putain !

Arthur soupira. C'était monnaie courante dans cet immeuble miteux. Il se demandait comment l'immeuble ne s'était pas encore effondré sur lui, mais pour l'instant, à Seattle avec un salaire de résident en chirurgie, il ne pouvait pas s'offrir mieux. Et il y avait un avantage – unique – puisqu'il était assez proche de l'hôpital.

\- Sérieux, pourquoi on vient encore ici ?! continuait de s'énerver Alex en se rabattant sur un simple camouflage de son odeur corporelle par deux litre de déodorant. Tu ne voudrais pas venir t'installer avec moi chez Meredith ?

Newton manqua de louper l'égalisation de ses favoris en entendant cela. Il se retourna d'un coup et fixa Karev avec stupéfaction, le rasoir électrique encore vibrant dans sa main.

\- Je… pardon… quoi ?! réussit-il à articuler en revenant de sa surprise.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'Alex lui demandait de s'installer avec lui ? C'était bien ça qu'il lui proposait ?

\- Bein ouais, répondit Alex tout en enfilant un tee-shirt de la veille. Ce serait plus pratique, on pourra mieux s'organiser parce que là, on sait jamais chez qui on va passer la nuit, on a aucune affaires de rechanges chez l'autre... Et surtout on aurait toujours de l'eau chaude et du café chez Meredith.

\- Mais… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ? se surpris a demandé Arthur, pris au dépourvu.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'à présent d'emménager avec son mec. C'était imprévu et déstabilisant, même s'il n'y était pas opposé. Ça le prenait juste un peu de court. Malheureusement, il comprit un poil trop tard que sa réplique avait heurté Karev.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, fit ce dernier, son visage se fermant en une expression agacée.

\- Non mais attend, Alex, voulut se rattraper Arthur en voyant venir la prise de tête. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Moi je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Le noiraud du prendre sur lui, respirer profondément pour ne pas s'énerver lui aussi face au ton sec de son amant. Voilà sans doute le genre de raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore envisagé de vivre à la même enseigne qu'Alex. Les petites crises de nerfs à répétitions. Ils avaient tous les deux un fort caractère, et pouvoir être séparés parfois représentait une soupape de dépressurisation qui leur évitait de voler en éclat.

Combien de couple voulaient bruler les étapes, prendre l'appart ensemble trop vite, se marier dans l'année de leur rencontre puis pondre un gosse dans la foulée avant de mieux se briser au bout de peu de temps. C'était la crainte d'Arthur : Brûler les étapes… et les ailes au passage.

\- Bon, on y va, sinon on va être en retard ! le rappela à la réalité Karev en enfilant ses chaussures.

Newton soupira profondément. Voilà, une fois encore, Alex se braquait à la première phrase et ne voulait pas écouter la suite. Dommage, il comptait le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas dit « non ». Tant pis, il le lui dirait lorsqu'il se serait un peu calmé. Il commençait à savoir de mieux en mieux comment gérer ses crises.

Ils prirent la voiture d'Alex et se rendirent à l'hôpital ensemble, ne parlant de rien dans la voiture. Ils se garèrent, descendirent de la voiture, puis, juste avant de rentrer dans l'hôpital, Alex saisit la main de son amant, la pressa doucement et marmonna un « désolé » à peine audible qui surpris l'autre mais lui redonna le sourire.

\- On en reparle calmement plus tard ?

\- Ok.

Ils allèrent se changer et rejoignirent Bailey pour la distribution des tâches. Tous les résidents qui prenaient leur service à cette heure étaient réunis comme d'habitude devant le tableau du planning des opérations, à l'entrée du service de chirurgie générale. Miranda arriva un instant plus tard. Elle avait une mine sombre, l'air contrarié et semblait encore en train de rectifié son planning.

\- Très bien, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui parce qu'il faudra encore compter sans vos internes !

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama un résident de leur année. Comment ça se fait, on ne les a pas vus de la semaine !

Bailey leva la main pour le faire taire, attendit le silence, puis répondit :

\- Le Dr Stevens a encore besoin d'eux pour son cours spécial.

\- Toujours après sa patiente X ? s'étonna Arthur.

\- Oui, toujours, fit froidement Miranda.

Depuis quelque jour, Izzie avait demandé la permission au Chef de chirurgie de faire un cours particulier à l'attention des internes présents lors de la soirée dite de « _Bloody Saddie_ ». Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement retrouvé l'estime des titulaires ou des résidents depuis cet épisode tragique, et Isobelle avait donc suggéré de leur offrir un cas très rare et particulier à analyser. Personne ne savait exactement d'où elle avait sorti son cas, aucun dossier dans l'hôpital ne correspondant, et tous l'appelait donc « la patiente X ».

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à établir un diagnostic après tout ce temps ? railla Cristina. Ça en dit long sur leur capacité.

\- Pour information, riposta posément Miranda en la foudroyant du regard, j'ai tenté d'élucider moi aussi l'énigme et aucun diagnostic ne m'est venu. Suis-je une incapable pour autant selon toi ?

\- Heu… Non, fut la seule réponse, gênée, de l'Asiatique qui perdit beaucoup de sa superbe.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, parce que tu travailles avec moi aujourd'hui !

Bailey se tourna ensuite vers les autres, dont certain ricanaient, puis distribua les tâches journalières. Cristina en général avec elle donc, Meredith en neuro, Karev en traumato.

\- Newton, le Docteur DeGrandpré vous a spécialement demandé aujourd'hui ?

Cela le surprit grandement et la cheffe des résidents s'en rendit compte, le dévisageant.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été en cardio, confessa Arthur.

\- Justement, ait l'air un peu plus joyeux, tu vas apprendre de nouvelle chose. En plus je croyais que tu étais en compétition avec Yang pour cette spécialisation.

Ce n'était pas faux, ou en tout cas, ça l'avait été. En effet, à son arrivée au Seattle Grace, un an plus tôt, Arthur était très branché cardiologie, voir l'envisageait très sérieusement comme spécialisation. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à s'imposer (essayé du moins) face à Cristina, les amenant à une compétition acharnée pour obtenir le plus de temps dans le service de Hahn.

Mais depuis, il avait découvert les joies de l'orthopédie (qu'il n'avait jamais pu pratiquer à Boston), et trouvait cette branche beaucoup plus fascinante. C'était un domaine dans lequel on pouvait aussi bien devoir y aller franchement, comme un gros bourrin, ou devoir faire preuve d'une minutie d'orfèvre. Un régal pour lui qui aimait les défis et les poussées d'adrénaline.

\- Elle vous a dit pourquoi elle me voulait en particulier ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Aucune idée, tu lui demanderas toi-même, répondit Miranda en se détournant de lui. Bon, tout le monde au boulot !

L'attroupement se dispersa rapidement.

\- A plus, fit Alex en claquant une bise à son petit ami.

Ce dernier soupira, croisa le regard à la fois interrogateur et inquisiteur de Cristina (elle ne devait pas apprécier de se voir gicler de la cardio), haussa les épaules d'un air dépité en guise de réponse et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre le service qui serait le sien pour aujourd'hui.

oOoOoOo

Dans une salle qu'Izzie avait réquisitionnée pour faire bosser les internes sur le cas de la patiente X, des dizaines de clichés de scannes étaient affichés, des kilomètres de pages d'analyses étaient disposés.

Les internes, arrivés tôt le matin, s'agitaient en tous sens, discutaient, recoupaient des informations, tentaient de trouver un diagnostic pour cette fameuse patiente mystère. Isobelle ne leur avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de son propre cas. Elle avait été faire toutes les analyses, les IRM, les échographies. Tout ! Elle avait toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur sa santé.

Restait seulement à déterminer ce qu'elle avait exactement comme forme de tumeur. Ne tenant pas à ce que son état de santé s'ébruite, elle ne pouvait pas demander à un titulaire ou un de ses confrères de résidences d'analyser les résultats. Aussi avait-elle décidé de faire passer le cas autrement, en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne patiente avec un cas rare et compliqué à étudier. Le dossier ? Elle l'avait trouvé aux archives, bien sûr.

Et puisque les internes étaient encore un sursis pour la plupart, et qu'ils devaient prouver qu'ils avaient encore leurs places en chirurgies, autant se servir de ces « larbins » pour faire le sale boulot. Et tous ces idiots se donnaient à fond, trop heureux d'avoir une possibilité de faire à nouveau leurs preuves.

Et Izzie les surveillait d'un œil circonspect, attendant que l'un d'eux trouve le même diagnostique qu'elle, afin de confirmer ses craintes les plus terrifiantes.

\- Peut-être un symptôme d'immunodéficience ? proposa soudain Steve en levant les yeux vers elle, sortant d'un document d'analyse sanguine.

\- Que dit le taux de globule blanc ? lui répliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Heu… (il se replongea dans le document pour trouver l'information). Il est normal.

\- Alors ce n'est pas ça, cherche encore.

Elle se détourna en soupirant. Cela faisait trois jours que les internes planchaient sur le cas, et ils n'avaient pourtant pas encore réussi à trouver ce qu'il lui avait fallu quelques heures à analyser. D'accord, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle avait et quelles étaient les risques, mais elle n'avait pas osé se prononcer sur le pronostic vital. C'était trop douloureux, elle attendait que quelqu'un d'autre le lui donne.

\- Et toi Lexie ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu avances ?

La jeune sœur de Meredith était en train de regarder un cliché représentant le fameux grain de beauté sans doute responsable de la tumeur à l'origine. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna-t-elle. Ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine.

\- Propose toujours.

\- Je… non. Non, je me trompe sans doute.

Pourtant, à l'air perplexe et troublé qu'avait la jeune femme, Izzie se demandait si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle n'était pas sur la bonne voie. C'était la seule pour l'instant à s'être réellement intéressée à ce grain de beauté, et en plus, comme tout le monde le savait, Lexie était la plus prometteuse de cette promotion. Elle décida donc de l'encourager dans cette direction.

\- Reprend depuis le début tous les éléments et élimine par étape les contradictions avec ton hypothèse. Tu ne peux pas être certaine que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu as pensé avant d'avoir procéder ainsi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres, et déclara un peu plus sèchement.

\- C'est valable aussi pour vous tous ! Ne rejeter aucune hypothèse, même la plus folle, mais ne la présenter pas avant d'en avoir vérifié chaque détail ! Imaginez que ce n'est pas à moi, mais à la patiente X que vous devez annoncer ce qu'elle a. Vous n'avez pas le droit à lui donner un faux diagnostique, elle pourrait vous attaquer pour erreur médicale !

Bien sûr, c'était elle la patiente dans le cas présent, et même s'ils se trompaient en lui proposant un faux diagnostique, elle ne les attaquerait pas en justice. Mais un jour (quand elle ne serait peut-être plu du tout là), ils se retrouveraient face à un vrai patient avec un cas grave, et celui-ci ne serait peut-être pas aussi clément.

\- Ils ne sont vraiment pas doués, fit une voix à côté d'elle. Pourquoi tu leur fais confiance à eux au lieu de demander à quelqu'un en qui tu aurais vraiment confiance.

C'était Denny, qui ne la laissait guère tranquille ces temps. Il était debout dans son dos, appuyé contre un mur. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Si elle le faisait, cela signifierait qu'elle laissait sa maladie prendre le dessus, qu'elle lui cédait encore un peu de terrain en acceptant que ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Or, elle avait beau vouloir réellement de tout son cœur pouvoir l'embrasser encore, sentir sa peau, son souffle, sa chaleur… elle savait que rien n'était vrai. C'était son esprit malade qui lui envoyait cette projection. Elle ferma donc les yeux et fit un effort terrible pour reprendre le dessus et le faire disparaître.

A ce moment, un des internes déclara en feuilletant un des dossiers :

\- En fait, j'ai beau regardé attentivement, Docteur Stevens, je pense que cette patiente n'a absolument rien de grave.

La blonde se figea, puis se retourna très lentement vers lui, l'air choqué. Elle demanda :

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, poursuivit l'autre. En effet, j'épluche pourtant dans tous les sens la chose, mais visiblement, elle n'a rien de particulier à part un taux de lymphocytes un peu trop élevé. Ce qui peut s'expliquer par une infection bénigne ou un problème hormonal standard. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà eu des enfants au moment des prises de sang ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il suffirait d'un traitement hormonal pour rétablir la chose et elle se sentirait mieux.

\- Un problème dû à une grossesse ? répéta Izzie froidement.

Steve, qui avait écouté attentivement, se repencha sur le dossier, lisant dieu sait quoi en diagonale, puis releva la tête et déclara avec un sourire idiot :

\- Mais oui, il pourrait bien avoir raison. Ça collerait.

Lexie fronça les sourcils avec un air septique et une grimace désapprobatrice et se replongea elle aussi dans le dossier tandis que deux autres des internes approuvait la théorie présentée.

\- Je pense qu'en fait, en dehors de ça, repris le premier, elle va très bien.

 _Elle va **très**_ _bien_. Cette phrase percuta Izzie avec une violence qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. C'était du foutage de gueule ! Et en plus tout le monde approuvait (sauf Mini-Grey, mais avec la colère montante elle ne le remarqua pas).

\- Elle ne va pas bien ! s'égosilla-t-elle en un cri, laissant sortir toute la colère, la douleur, la rancœur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle a eu des hallucinations auditives, visuelles et même tactiles ! Ses sens sont bouleversés ! Elle a cru voir et dialoguer et jouir avec son fiancé mort ! Ses taux de lymphocytes sont anormalement élevés et vous osez me dire malgré cela qu'elle va bien ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

Les internes la regardaient désormais avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet accès de rage. Il s'écoula quelques secondes où ils se dévisagèrent, puis Izzie poussa un soupire plus proche du râle qu'autre chose et leur balança :

\- Foutez-moi le camp, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Allez houst, allez faire perdre du temps à quelqu'un d'autre !

Ils ne se firent pas priés (sauf Lexie qui était dépitée), pour déguerpir. En un instant la pièce se vida, laissant Izzie seule. George, qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment et avait entendu crier, arriva alors.

\- Izzie ?

Elle se détourna pour commencer à décrocher les clichés des plaques lumineuses. Pas lui, non, pas maintenant ! Pitié ! George était celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, et pourtant depuis quelque temps elle s'était totalement détournée de lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de discuter avec lui, de rigoler, de tout partagé ? Trop longtemps elle le savait. Elle avait loupé plein de truc, ne prenant même pas la peine de fêter avec lui correctement son admission (tardive) en résidence. Elle ne lui parlait d'ailleurs presque plus, trop focalisée dans un premier temps à essayer de gagner le cœur d'Alex face à Arthur, puis de s'inquiété pour sa santé.

Il arriva dans son dos, se calla à côté d'elle, l'observa intensément tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas oser le regarder directement. Et il attendit un instant. Il la sentait fébrile. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques semaines, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Sauf que là, il se rendait compte que ça déraillait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule comme ça. Il l'aimait trop pour cela.

\- Izzie, répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle frémit. Il y avait une grande tendresse dans sa voix, et s'était insupportable. A cause de cela, elle avait envie de se retourner, de se coller dans ses bras, à lui qui était si rassurant, qui la connaissait si bien. De tout lui dire. Tout, absolument tout. Ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment. Alex et Arthur, sa rancœur, Denny, sa folie, et sa tumeur aussi.

Mais si elle faisait ça, si elle se laissait aller, elle allait pleurer. Oui, les vannes s'ouvriraient et elle n'arriverait sûrement plus à les refermer. Bien sûr, elle pourrait se laisser consoler par cet ami fidèle, celui qui la connaissait par cœur, s'accorder d'être durant un instant une petite fille apeurée qui avait besoin qu'on la rassure. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle l'avait laissé de côté comme un vieux chiffon durant des mois, et elle le reconsidérait comme un confident uniquement quand ça l'arrangeait, quand les choses allaient mal ? Et faire de son problème le sien également, lui créer une inquiétude immense.

Non, c'était bien trop cruel, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? interrogea-t-il toujours doucement pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir à lui.

 _Pitié George, ne soit pas George, je t'en supplie_ _!_ songea-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un de ses longs échanges silencieux qui leur était propre s'en suivit Un de ceux où on n'a pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle devina à son léger plu au coin de la bouche qu'il avait compris sa souffrance. Elle fit une moue, puis répondit finalement dans un murmure :

\- Pas encore. Mais merci.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il, acceptant encore une fois le mur qu'elle s'était construit et qui les séparait. Mais Izzie, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Que je serai toujours là.

En disant cela, il lui avait attrapé la main et caressait l'intérieur de la paume avec le pouce, doucement, rassurant. Elle lui sourit, pressa légèrement, puis se dégagea.

\- Je sais, merci. (Elle baissa les yeux, puis déclara en les reposant sur lui). Bientôt.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il. Alors prend soin de toi. Tu sais où me trouver.

\- Oui.

L'instant se prolongea, il ne voulait pas partir en la laissant dans cet état. Il sentait qu'elle avait grandement besoin de présence, même si elle jouait la fille forte. Et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir, à lui demander de la laisser tranquille à présent.

C'est à cet instant que Lexie revint dans la pièce, presque en courant, interrompant l'instant. Elle parla vite, pleine d'énergie comme à son habitude.

\- Docteur Stevens, je sais que vous êtes en colère parce que les autres ont fait n'importe quoi et qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire. Mais moi je suis vraiment emballée par ce cas et je crois que j'ai une idée pour le diagnostic. Alors pitié, laissé moi continuer sur ce cas parce qu'avec vous j'ai vraiment l'impression d'apprendre des choses !

Izzie la regarda avec surprise, puis revint à Georges et lui demanda doucement :

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser ? Il faut que j'enseigne.

\- Très bien.

A regret, O'Malley se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Lexie le dévisagea quelque peu quand il passa à côté d'elle. Elle lui en voulait encore. Lorsqu'il fut parti, refermant la porte derrière lui, la blonde s'adressa à Mini-Grey.

\- Alors ? Quelle est ton hypothèse ?

oOoOoOo

\- Vous m'avez fait demandé ? interrogea Arthur en s'approchant du Dr DeGrandpré, qui remplissait un dossier au comptoir du service de cardiologie.

\- En effet, réponit la femme couleur café sans lui accorder un regard.

C'était vraiment très perturbant, songea le jeune homme. Cristina l'avait prévenu que depuis qu'elle était arrivée en tant que cheffe de service, elle était très différente de lorsqu'elle était venue en renfort quelques mois plus tôt. De la femme posée et gentille, il ne restait visiblement rien. Elle était devenue froide et sèche dans son attitude.

Bon, il paraissait, d'après son petit protégé Desmond, que les évènements survenus dans leur ville et les ayant poussés à vouloir partir l'avaient beaucoup traumatisée. Comme quoi, les blessures les plus graves ne sont pas toujours celles du corps. Arthur se demandait si elle avait pensé à parler à un psy de tout ça. Cela ne le regardait pas de toute manière, et il serait vraiment insolent de lui demander.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Ce que j'ai besoin, Docteur Newton, c'est de résultats, répondit-elle en rangeant son stylobille dans la pochette de sa veste, posant un regard épuisé sur lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fut surpris Arthur.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue ! Docteur Newton, je suis venue à Seattle, en acceptant le contrat de Richard Webber à une seule condition : Il m'avait promis de mettre à disposition son équipe pour prendre en charge et trouver une solution afin de permettre à Desmond Miles, mon étudiant le plus prometteur, de retrouver l'usage total de sa main afin qu'il puisse poursuivre sa carrière en entreprenant son internat en chirurgie. Or, cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes arrivés à Seattle, et aucun plan n'a encore été proposé pour le soigner.

La dernière remarque avait été dite sèchement, comme un reproche grave. Arthur se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Est-ce que par hasard, elle l'avait fait venir dans son service uniquement pour lui fait des reproches sur le manque d'avancement sur un cas dont il n'était pas le responsable, mais un simple assistant ? Si c'était le cas, il trouvait cela scandaleux, mais s'abstint d'en faire la moindre remarque pour l'instant, attendant la suite.

\- C'est-à-dire que son cas n'est pas prioritaire, tenta-t-il de justifier (pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Callie). Il est stable et nous prenons le temps d'étudier la question sous tous les angles afin de trouver une stratégie concrète qui ne nous obligera pas à y retourner des dizaines de fois.

Aveline leva la main pour lui dire de se taire, le considérant avec une expression irritée. Elle reprit :

\- J'en suis consciente, Docteur Newton, n'allez pas croire le contraire. Je sais que vous et le Docteur Torres faîtes de votre mieux et qu'il y a suffisamment de patients dans des états plus grave que Desmond qui demandent vos compétences. Mais comprenez que je suis tendue car, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, plus on attend pour intervenir, et plus les chances de complet rétablissement sont minces.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit simplement le jeune homme, comprenant que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'argumenter sur le sujet.

\- Bien, alors, consciente de cela, j'ai pensez la chose sous un autre angle. J'ai demandé que vous soyez dans mon service les prochains jours au Docteur Bailley.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, fit stoïquement Arthur, attendant la conclusion.

\- De cette manière, comme je n'ai pas spécifiquement besoin de votre aide pour mes patients (cette phrase fit vivement tiquer son vis-à-vis), vous allez pouvoir plancher à fond et uniquement sur le cas de Desmond, sans être interrompu car personne ne vous bipera en urgence durant les prochains jours. Ainsi, j'espère que vous pourrez prochainement me proposez…

\- Des résultats, la coupa le noiraud en la dévisageant, comprenant qu'il était tombé dans un traquenard.

\- Heureuse que ce soit clair pour vous, sourit Aveline d'une manière irritante. Vous pouvez vous y mettre.

Et elle se tourna pour reprendre la lecture du dossier qu'elle étudiait. Arthur ne sut pas comment réagir, restant planté sur place. Après quelques instants, remarquant son immobilisme, la chirurgienne tourna à nouveau son regard, surpris cette fois, sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

\- Rien, répondit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à m'apprendre en cardiologie, que vous étiez réputée un bon professeur, mais il semblerait que je me trompais. Sur ce, je vais vaquer à ma tâche.

Et sur cette phrase assassine, il la planta sur place, tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le service d'orthopédie où était gardé le dossier de Desmond et les ébauches de plan d'action. Il était profondément déçu et énervé par l'attitude de la titulaire. Ce qu'elle faisait là, c'était de l'abus de pouvoir. Pour ses propres intérêts, elle compromettait sa formation, le privant de chirurgie. D'accord, la cardio n'était pas sa branche préférée, mais il était toujours preneur de nouvelles connaissances. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de mieux affronter n'importe quel scénario de chirurgie était bienvenu.

Comme il partit d'un pas lourd et rapide, il ne vit pas le regard choqué qu'Aveline posa sur lui en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle se mordit la lèvre et eut une expression dépitée en se rendant compte qu'elle dépassait peut-être les bornes. Les paroles du résident avaient fait mouche, la faisant prendre conscience qu'elle était trop focalisée sur le cas de son protégé.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas temps de se remettre en question, elle avait une intervention dans un quart d'heure. Il serait suffisamment tôt le moment de faire un bilan avec elle-même. Tout en prenant la direction du bloc, elle se fit la réflexion que, pour se faire pardonner, elle devrait envisager de prendre Arthur sur un cas particulièrement rare si l'occasion se présentait. Après tout, il était rare qu'un résident ait le courage de remettre à en place son titulaire (Cristina était gentille mais trop lèche-cul parfois, prête à tout pour une intervention), et ait raison de le faire en plus de cela.

oOoOoOo

Alex avait un moment de répit ans une journée particulièrement chargée à la mine. Rien e très grave pour l'heure, mais un certain nombre de blessures à traiter tout de même. Il se dirigea donc vers le cafetier du troisième étage, où il surprit Meredith et Cristina en pleine discussion. Ce qui le surprit, puisqu'elles se faisaient la gueule depuis que Meredith avait omis de prendre la défense de son « âme sœur » lors de la soirée _Bloody Saddie_.

\- Tiens, vous êtes de nouveau amies ? lança-t-il comme une pique en s'approchant avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement Grey en touillant son café dans lequel elle venait de verser une sucrette.

\- Elle me faisait trop pitié quand je l'ai vu effondrée en larme l'autre soir, répondit Cristina en envoyant un regard taquin à sa camarade.

Meredith la dévisagea en lui offrant une de ses moues étranges et indescriptibles dont elle-seule avait le secret.

\- T'as chialé, s'étonna Karev en tendant un billet au guichetier. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, ce moqua-t-il.

\- Ho non, t'aurais pas aimé, elle avait vraiment une sale gueule, répliqua Yang du tac au tac, toujours sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- « Elle » est juste là si jamais, rappela Meredith en soupirant.

\- Alors, racontes tout, qu'est ce qui t'as chagriné à ce point ? questionna Alex sur un ton moqueur, mais réellement intéressé par la réponse.

\- J'ai été assister à l'exécution de mon condamné à mort, asséna la jeune femme sans y mettre la moindre émotion. C'était pas terrible émotionnellement parlant.

\- A ouais, quand même ! fit Karev en baissant les yeux sur son café.

Il devait reconnaitre que c'était courageux de la part de Meredith d'y avoir été. En tant que médecins, ils avaient l'habitude de voir des gens mourir sous leurs yeux, mais une mise à mort, c'était totalement autre chose. Quelque chose de violent. C'était des humains qui assassinaient volontairement un des leurs, sous prétexte de justice. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas opposé personnellement dans certain cas avérés, il ne savait pas trop comment lui-même aurait réagi devant un tel spectacle.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt la rencontre avec la mère de Derek qui t'a chamboulée, ironisa Yang avec un sourire.

\- C'est clair que ça faisait beaucoup pour une même semaine, répondit Meredith en prenant une gorgée de café.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle demanda à Alex :

\- Et toi ? Tout se passe bien avec Arthur ? vous vous êtes rabibochés depuis la crise de la dernière fois ?

La question prit de court le jeune homme. Il n'était pas encore totalement habité à ce qu'on les considère comme un couple réel et qu'on l'interroge à ce sujet.

\- On a mis les choses à plat et on a fait des efforts chacun de notre côté, répondit-il simplement, gêné en repensant à ce qu'Arthur avait réussi à lui faire faire.

\- Ho ho ! émit Cristina en le voyant s'empourprer, levant les sourcils.

\- Ta gueule, répondit-il machinalement pour éviter qu'elle lui balance une blague pourrie.

\- Ho ça va, sois pas gêné, répliqua-t-elle boudeuse. Y a pas de mal à essayer de nouvelles choses.

Alex lui lança un regard assassin, se demandant d'où elle tenait cette information, car il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il avait essayé « dans l'autre sens ». Si ça venait à s'ébruiter, sa virilité en prendrait un coup.

\- T'inquiète, ça ne s'ébruitera pas, ça reste entre nous, le nargua-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle avait su, le bipper de Yang sonna, et elle les salua en s'éloignant, lisant son message en même temps. Karev resta donc seul avec Meredith. Elle le fixait avec insistance. Le genre de regard qui l'invitait à la discussion, à la confession.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, répondit-elle. Je suis juste contente de savoir que vous deux ça fonctionne. C'est rassurant de voir que tu fais des efforts pour réellement t'investir dans une relation pour une fois.

Elle lui accorda un sourire sincère, ce sourire un peu chelou qui lui faisait des rides aux coins des lèvres et qu'elle ne montrait qu'aux gens auxquels elle tenait vraiment. Alex le lui rendit, puis repensa à la discussion de ce matin, se renfrogna un peu et se plongea dans son café pour masquer son émotion. Mais trop tard, Meredith avait vu et l'interrogea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

\- C'est rien.

\- Alex, insista-t-elle.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Je suis un peu dépité aujourd'hui parce que, comme tu le dis si bien, j'essaie vraiment de m'investir dans cette histoire, de faire qu'elle marche. Alors ce matin, j'ai proposé à Arthur de venir s'installer à la maison, qu'on soit en ménage, comme un vrai couple, pour que ça soit encore plus tangible entre nous.

Meredith entrouvrit la bouche et en grand les yeux, étonnée par cette déclaration.

\- Tu veux qu'Arthur vienne à la maison ?

\- Heu… ouais, répondit Alex en réalisant soudain qu'il avait proposé la chose sans la consulter avant alors que la maison lui appartenait. Pourquoi ? ça te poserait problème.

\- Bein… non, pas vraiment tant que vous dormez dans la même chambre, répondit-elle en battant des paupières pour revenir de la surprise. Tant qu'il participe comme tout le monde, moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, il reste de la place. Mais tu ne crois pas que ça risquerait d'être compliqué vis-à-vis d'Izzie.

Retour subit à la réalité pour Alex. Mince, c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé dans l'équation.

\- Parce que tu sais, elle était quand même là avant toi et avant Arthur – si jamais il vient emménager, et je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il y ait des conflits et des tensions à cause de ça.

Karev fut agacé de ça. Bon sang, il n'avait pas du tout songé à cette problématique. Un silence passa rapidement, et Meredith interrogea :

\- Et Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

\- Il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas trop tôt, soupira Alex, dépité en repensant à la conversation du matin.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

\- Tu veux mon avis en toute sincérité ?

\- Vas-y, envoie.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas essayer de précipiter les choses avec lui. Parce que tu sais, emménager ensemble, ne plus avoir de possibilité d'avoir un endroit « à soi » où tu peux te retrouver avec toi-même de temps à autre, accepté de devoir tout le temps partager ton lit, tes affaires, ton espace, c'est une étape importante. Une étape à ne pas prendre à la légère. Non, si tu veux mon avis Alex, c'est encore un peu tôt pour vous. Je dis pas que ce n'est pas un projet à faire, mais juste, vous deux ça fait à peine deux mois que vous êtes réellement ensemble. Alors laisser le temps au temps, sans stress. Vous faites un joli couple, ce serait bête de vouloir sauter les étapes et brûler votre chandelle trop vite. Si tout va bien, vous avez la vie devant vous pour envisager de vous mettre en ménage. Les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes quand il sera temps.

Karev l'écoutait attentivement sans toutefois la regarder en face. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Arthur et lui, c'était tout frais. Et s'il y réfléchissait calmement, il voyait bien que s'il voulait à ce point le voir emménager avec lui, c'était par peur. Peur qu'une fois encore une relation qu'il espérait sérieuse s'avère désastreuse. Peur que les choses lui échappent une fois encore. Alors oui, il précipitait, mais peut-être uniquement parce qu'il craignait la solitude, la sensation de perte, à nouveau. Ça, et bien évidemment le fait qu'il en avait marre de ne jamais avoir d'affaires de rechange sous la main, en plus des installations de chez Arthur qui foiraient un jour sur deux.

\- Mouais, finit-il par émettre, l'air peu convaincu, mais en pleine réflexions.

\- Réfléchis-y bien, conclut son amie en lui posant une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire de soutien. Après, si vous décider de vous installer, évidemment qu'Arthur sera le bienvenu, moi ça ne me pose aucun problème. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'y retourne.

Elle termina son café, jeta le gobelet et s'éloigna en refaisant sa queux de cheval. Karev la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la neurologie, en pleine réflexion. Il était bien parti pour tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête toute la journée. Merci Meredith !

oOoOoOo

Arthur était plongé dans une revue médicale parlant de greffes de nerfs, agacé car il avait beau tourner la chose dans tous les sens dans son esprit, il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait sur Desmond. Ou en tout cas, pas de la manière dont procédait les gens qui avaient écrit l'article. Il avait posé la question au Docteur Nelson s'il avait déjà rencontré ce genre de cas. Le neurochirurgien, flatté que l'on s'adresse à lui plutôt qu'à Shepherd, lui avait confié qu'avant d'arriver à Seattle, il avait déjà vu un cas assez proche. Il avait demandé le transfert du dossier de son ancien poste en Ohio à Seattle exprès pour lui. Ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le faxe.

Poussant un râle d'agacement, car savoir qu'il passerait les prochains jours uniquement à faire de la recherche le mettait dans un état de frustration avancé, il se frotta la tête des deux mains et ferma les yeux, se rejetant en arrière dans son siège. Ce que lui faisait subir Aveline, c'était de la torture. Elle compromettait sa formation. Il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas aller en toucher deux mots à Bailey, mais il se ravisait à chaque fois que l'idée lui venait.

Ne tenant plus assis, il se leva, regarda la pendule, soupira. Ce n'était encore que la moitié de la journée et il s'emmerdait royalement. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer tant qu'il n'avait pas pu étudier ce dossier que lui avait promis Nelson. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de demander à Derek, qui lui aurait sûrement répondu dans l'immédiat et aurait étudier avec lui la question, mais son air suffisant lorsqu'il savait être « la solution » agaçait bien trop Arthur. Shepherd était bien sympathique, mais un peu trop arrogant à son goût. Il n'avait pas envie de contribuer à flatter son égo surdimensionné.

Bon, puisque pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, autant aller faire un tour dans l'étage pour se dégourdir les jambes et se détendre le dos. Et aller récupérer de quoi grignoter en bossant, pourquoi pas. De toute manière autant faire les choses tranquillement aujourd'hui, car il était conscient qu'il ne trouverait pas le résultat miracle que désirait tant Aveline aujourd'hui. Donc, il était parti pour deux ou trois jours à faire la même chose. Autant se garder du boulot pour le lendemain.

Il sortit de la pièce, marcha le long des couloirs, salua une infirmière par-ci, un interne par là… Attendez, un interne ? Il se retourna et le héla :

\- Steve, tu ne devais pas bosser sur le cas de la patiente X ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras se retourna et le dévisagea.

\- Non, elle nous a tous foutu à la porte dans un excès de rage parce qu'on ne trouvait pas le diagnostic.

Cela surprit quelque peu Arthur, qui en resta les bras ballants. Mais bon, puisque les « larbins » étaient de nouveau disponible, autant en profiter.

\- Et tu es sur quoi maintenant du coup ?

\- Rien, j'allais voir Yang pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse du coup.

\- Moi j'ai un boulot pour toi si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il semblait soulager de ne pas avoir à aller subir les moqueries de Cristina, qui ne manquerait pas de railler de son incompétence de ne pas avoir su diagnostiquer la patiente X.

\- Oui, tu peux aller à la réception du courrier et attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un dossier pour moi. Dès que tu l'as, tu peux me l'apporter à la salle de travail du service d'ortho. Merci.

\- C'est tout ? fut déçu l'interne.

\- C'est tout mais c'est important, lui mentit Arthur avec un grand sourire d'arracheur de dents.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, laissant le plus jeune bougon. Il se dirigea vers le service de chirurgie générale avec un demi-sourire. Il savait comment s'occuper du coup.

oOoOoOo

Izzie était réellement malheureuse à l'intérieur mais ça ne se voyait guère à l'extérieur tant elle était en train d'encaisser la nouvelle. Lexie, montrant une fois encore toute la force de son esprit de raisonnement, avait réussi à trouver quel était le problème de la patiente X. Elle s'était souvenue, grâce à sa mémoire photographique, avoir lu un article sur un cas similaire dans un journal aux archives et avait réussi à remettre la main dessus. En se basant sur les explications de l'article, elle avait demandé des analyses bien précises, et comme elle le craignait, Isobelle les lui avait toutes fournies, preuve que c'était la bonne direction.

Le diagnostic était malheureusement tombé, irrévocable puisque c'était le même qu'avait eu Stevens. Ça se confirmait l'un l'autre. Et avec cela, la blonde avait obtenu la fameuse réponse à la question qu'elle se posait et à laquelle elle n'osait pas trouver de réponse elle-même.

Le grain de beauté analysée avait révélé être cancéreuse et avait métastasé. Au vu des différents symptômes, du taux élevé de lymphocytes, et d'autres taux anormaux d'autres hormones, tout laissait croire que l'une des métastases s'était logée dans le cerveau, près de l'air de la perception. Pour altérer à ce point les sens de la patiente X, aucun doute n'était possible sur le fait que la tumeur était de nature maligne. Et vu son emplacement, d'après le scanner qu'avait pu lui fournir Stevens, c'était quasiment inopérable. Les chances de survie en cas d'intervention n'étaient que de 10%, et si on ne faisait rien, il ne restait probablement pas plus de 6 ou 8 mois au maximum à la patiente avant que tout ne soit fini.

Izzie avait écouter cette révélation catastrophique sans broncher. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Lexie devine qu'il s'agissait d'elle, car elle-même ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de cette information. Que voulait-elle faire de sa vie, maintenant qu'elle était tellement compromise ?

Elle s'était contentée de remercier l'interne, la félicitant pour sa détermination et son engagement, puis l'avait libérée.

Désormais, elle était à nouveau seule dans cette salle, et regardait le cliché de sa tumeur. Elle n'était pas belle, s'étendait pas mal, dans une zone qui, elle ne le savait que trop bien, était quasiment inatteignable sans rien endommager autour.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur entra dans la pièce, toquant par politesse. Elle se tourna, surprise de le voir. En temps normal, sa présence l'aurait agacée, mais elle était tellement choquée par sa tumeur qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'autre. Pas même de l'hostilité.

\- Salut, fit-il, visiblement lui aussi un peu troubler de se retrouver en face d'elle.

Il fallait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient plus réellement reparlés, en dehors de quelques échanges purement professionnels, depuis que Karev avait fait son choix.

\- Salut, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et bien, j'ai appris par Steve que tu avais chassé les internes, et comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide du coup pour ta patiente X, répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est gentil, fit-elle avec une ironie palpable dans la voix, mais Lexie est restée et à finalement trouvé.

\- Dommage, soupire Arthur avec dépit. J'aurais bien eu besoin de quelque chose de compliqué pour me détendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'actuellement je suis sur un problème quasiment impossible, alors quelque chose de juste « très compliqué » m'aurais fait du bien.

Cette réplique fit sourire intérieurement Izzie. Quelle ironie qu'il pense que c'était juste « très difficile », maintenant qu'elle savait que son cas était également « quasi impossible », comme il le disait si bien. Cela lui donnait presque envie de rire.

Arthur aperçut alors le scanne représentant la tumeur, et s'en approcha, ce qui fit tiquer Izzie, qui le laissa tout de même faire.

\- Punaise, fit le jeune homme en observant la chose. Elle est terriblement mal placée.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Izzie sans ton.

\- Est-ce que l'on sait qui est cette patiente en fait, interrogea Arthur avec un intérêt réel. Elle est au courant de ce qu'elle risque ?

\- Elle l'est.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris comme décision ?

\- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment.

Ils se focalisèrent alors tous deux sur le cliché et un long silence s'installa. Arthur méditait, réfléchissant à ce cas, tandis qu'Izzie l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle sentait son cœur battre très vite. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, absolument, mais elle savait que c'était petit de sa part si elle le faisait. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas elle qui ouvrit la voie à son plan :

\- Est-ce qu'on sait de qui il s'agit ? demanda Arthur ? C'est une patiente qui est venue dans cette hôpital ?

Izzie tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire désenchanté. Elle y avait pensé depuis des jours, à ce moment. Cet instant où elle révélerait son cas à Arthur, en profiterait pour tenter de lui reprendre ce qu'il lui avait volé.

\- Oui, dit-elle posément. Cette tumeur, c'est la mienne.

Choc. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sa bouche s'entrouvrant de stupeur. Il la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Elle eut une grimace et ajouta :

\- C'est ma tumeur, et elle va me tuer. Alors je te le demande comme une faveur Arthur. S'il te plait, pour le temps qui me reste, laisse-moi être heureuse et profiter. Rend-moi Alex.

L'air dans la pièce sembla subitement devenir aussi pesante que du béton, et le silence était assourdissant. Ils restèrent un très long moment à se faire face. L'une dans l'attente, l'autre dans la réflexion. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Arthur pouffa. A cause de la tension palpable, Isobelle l'imita, se mettant à rire elle aussi. Grossière erreur, car en faisant cela, elle se décrédibilisait. Face à ce constat, le visage d'Arthur prit une expression de profonde colère.

\- Non mais sérieusement Izzie ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement. C'est vraiment la tentative de récupérer son ex la plus pathétique que j'aies jamais entendue ! Je te savais manipulatrice, mais pas à ce point. Tu es dégueulasse ! Te servir de la souffrance d'une inconnue de cette manière… Je vais te dire : tu me dégoûtes !

Et sur ces mots, il le bouscula presque et sortit de la pièce, persuader qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle resta donc sur place, à la fois surprise et déçu. Elle se tourna alors vers son scanne et soupira. Tant pis pour lui. Ce serait encore plus douloureux pour lui lorsqu'elle en parlerait et qu'il se rendrait compte que c'était vrai. Il se sentirait alors coupable et souffrirait.

Tant mieux. C'était petit, mais c'était ce qu'elle lui souhaitait pour la méchanceté dont il venait de faire preuve.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à penser. Elle devait faire des choix. Se battre ? Abandonner ? Le dire ? Rester muette ? Tels étaient les questions.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Arthur rentra à la fin de cette journée, il était encore en colère devant ce qu'il pensait en toute bonne foi être une tentative désespérée d'Izzie pour reconquérir Alex. Mais au fond de lui, une toute petite voix lui demandait s'il n'avait pas tort de ne pas la croire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car, à peine fut-il arrivé sur le parking qu'il constata l'absence de la voiture de Karev. Surpris, il remarqua alors le message sur son téléphone. Alex lui demandait lui disait qu'il devait vite rentrer faire un truc important, et qu'il devait se débrouiller pour rentrer.

Agacé, le noiraud retourna donc rapidement à son casier chercher son blouson de protection, et prit sa moto (qui traînait sur le parking depuis plusieurs jours puisqu'il rentrait tout le temps avec Alex.)

Il traversa la ville sans soucis majeur, et arriva chez lui en ayant terriblement froid. L'air s'était beaucoup rafraîchit et il n'était pas habillé pour faire du deux roues. Il monta dans l'ascenseur avec la seule pensée en tête de prendre une bonne douche chaude, en espérant que le problème était réglé depuis ce matin.

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur le palier, il fut vivement surpris de trouver Alex, assis sur une valise à roulette, qui l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement. En le voyant, ce dernier se releva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Arthur en désignant la valise d'un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois que t'as raison, déclara Alex en l'attrapant dans ses bras. On n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et c'est encore trop tôt pour parler de se mettre en ménage de manière définitive. Mais j'ai besoin de marquer mon territoire, de ne pas me sentir tout le temps comme un invité chez toi, mais de savoir que j'ai une place majeure auprès de toi… alors j'ai rapporté quelque affaire de la maison pour avoir un peu de moi chez toi. Et j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil. Parce que je veux vraiment que toi et moi, ça continue d'évoluer dans le bon sens, vers un rapprochement de plus en plus concret avec des projets d'avenir. Je veux que petit à petit, chez toi, chez moi, ça devienne « chez nous ».

Arthur sourit et sentit une infinie tendresse l'envahir. Il embrassa alors son petit-ami et lui prit la main. En se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il déverrouilla et déclara avec un grand sourire :

\- Alors mets ça où tu veux pour « marquer ton territoire ».

Ce soir-là, ils n'eurent peut-être toujours pas d'eau chaude, mais ils se blottirent sous la couverture. Et comme il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'Alex était légitimement à lui, et d'une manière puissante, Arthur en oublia pour l'instant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Izzie.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos retour._**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite ^^_**


	11. Chapter 8 : Accepter la vérité

**Chapitre 8 : Accepter la vérité**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation choc d'Izzie à Arthur. Deux jours durant lesquels rien n'avait évolué pour l'instant. Le noiraud était toujours le prisonnier d'Aveline, prétendument en cardio, officiellement en salle d'étude pour trouver un plan pour la main de Desmond. Pour le coup, il bouillonnait de rage, car cela lui avait fait louper un cas très intéressant.

Le Dr Montgommery avait débarqué la veille avec un patient de marque – son propre frère – atteint de neurocysticercose et demandait l'aide de son ex-mari, Derek. Des œufs de parasites dans un cerveau humain, c'était un cas rare et fascinant à étudier. Et bien que la neuro ne soit pas le grand amour d'Arthur, il aurait aimé pouvoir assister à ça. Malheureusement, Aveline ayant correctement fait les choses, il n'avait pu se défiler de son travail actuel.

Du coup, comme d'habitude, c'était Meredith qui avait assisté le Dr Shepherd. L'opération, bien que mouvementée d'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, avait été un franc succès. Le patient s'en était très bien tiré, et d'ici quarante-huit heures, il serait déclaré apte à voyagé et rapatrié à Los Angeles.

Quant à Addison, elle avait accepté de rester afin d'assister Derek sur le cas d'une de ses patientes. Enceinte de sept mois, mais avec un anévrisme gigantesque dans le cerveau. Le neurochirurgien avait déjà opéré deux fois, mais chaque fois ça c'était mal passé, et à l'heure actuelle, la patiente souffrait de trouble de la parole. Il fallait encore l'ouvrir, et chaque intervention mettait à mal le bébé, et les nerfs de tout le monde.

Si Arthur était si bien au courant, c'était pour une raison simple. Alex assistait le Dr Montgommery. Elle l'avait spécifiquement demandé pour la soutenir sur ce cas. Apparemment, les deux avaient souvent travaillé ensemble du temps ou la rousse bossait encore ici, avant son arrivée.

Jusqu'à présent plongé dans le dossier confié par le Dr Nelson à la recherche d'indices sur la manière de procéder pour sauver la main de Desmond, Arthur poussa un profond soupire tout en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Il commençait à avoir les yeux irrités par la lecture intensive de plusieurs documents, revues, magazines et autres supports sur le sujet. Il était arrivé à 4 heure ce matin afin de préparer les instructions pour ses internes – dont il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper cette semaine – puis s'était directement remis à son travail de forcené.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au mur et soupira encore. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis presque trois heures de temps, ses jambes étaient pleines de fourmis et son dos raide. Il avait bien besoin de bouger un peu s'il ne voulait pas devenir cinglé. Une pause-café était la bienvenue. De toute manière, Aveline ne viendrait vérifier l'avancement de son travail qu'en fin de journée et lui demanderait s'il avait trouvé « sa » solution. Et comme chaque fois depuis trois jours, il lui répondrait que non, ce qui l'agacerait prodigieusement, et lui vaudrait d'être à nouveau pris en otage le lendemain.

Tout en se levant pour aller marcher un peu et se chercher un café bien tassé, il se surprit à souhaiter qu'il se passe un truc suffisamment grave en ville pour que tout le personnel soit mobilisé. Aussi horrible cette pensée fut-elle (et il s'en voulut légèrement), c'était le seul moyen qu'il voyait pour pouvoir s'approcher d'un patient et pouvoir pratiquer le métier pour lequel il se faisait former depuis tant d'années.

Il arriva devant les ascenseurs, appuya pour les appeler et attendit en fouillant dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore suffisamment de monnaie pour son café. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un tintement, révélant une mauvaise surprise. Dans la cabine, il y avait Izzie. Celle-ci le regarda avec de la surprise, puis de la défiance. Pour sa part, Arthur opta plutôt pour du mépris, la dévisageant. Il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il prenait encore pour l'heure comme un énorme mensonge destiné à récupérer Alex.

Il remarqua alors la présence, à côté d'elle, de Tony Giaccomo de la dermato, qui le fixait avec surprise. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Tony baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures en se pinçant les lèvres. Depuis leur dernière altercation chez Joe, l'homme aux lotions corporelles ne faisait pas le fier, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait merdé avec Arthur et s'en voulant terriblement.

Arthur souffla. C'était sa chance. Les deux personnes qui l'irritaient le plus dans tout l'hôpital, réunis dans le même ascenseur pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il décida donc de se détourner et de prendre les escaliers. De toute manière, un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il descendit donc jusqu'à la cafétéria, prit son café, croisa Lexie et Julia qu'il salua, puis décida d'aller rendre visite à son patient du moment.

oOoOoOo

Izzie poussa un soupir agacé lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et qu'Arthur fut donc hors de vue. Elle se plaqua contre le fond de la cabine, les mains dans les poches, et ferma un instant les yeux.

Donc, tu as pris une décision concernant le traitement à suivre ou les mesures à prendre ? répéta Tony pour reprendre la conversation là où elle avait été interrompue un instant plus tôt.

Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie d'y penser, répondit la blonde, légèrement exaspérée par l'insistance du jeune homme.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il lui avait diagnostiqué la présence d'une tumeur, il était souvent dans ses pattes, et semblait réellement s'inquiété pour elle, tâchant de la soutenir. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça. Sûrement par pitié, ou par curiosité malsaine. En tout cas, si au début, sa sollicitude lui avait été bénéfique car elle avait eu quelqu'un avec qui en parler, il commençait à devenir un peu lourd à vouloir tout savoir des décisions qu'elle prenait.

Je vois, fit-il en fixant la porte. Tu as pensé à mettre quelqu'un au courant ?

Il y a déjà toi, ton titulaire en dermatologie et le gars de la radiographie qui êtes au courant, c'est déjà bien non.

Et le gars du labo qui a bossé sur tes échantillons ? fut surpris le dermatologue.

Je les avais notés anonyme en prétendant qu'ils avaient été faits au dispensaire. Rien n'oblige un patient à donner son nom là-bas.

Izzie, soupira l'homme. Et à tes amis, tu comptes leur dire quand ?

Je n'ai pas l'intention de le leur dire, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

Mais tu auras besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve et…

 _Ting_ ! Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent. La blonde descendit sans un mot, ce qui surpris le jeune homme. Il dut s'écarter et s'excuser au milieu des gens qui étaient déjà montés afin de la poursuivre. Il réussit à la rattraper, insistant :

Tu ne peux pas traverser ça toute seule, voyons, soit raisonnable.

Tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce sujet à haute voix dans les couloirs, j'aimerais éviter que tout le monde soit au courant, soupira Isobelle en jetant des regards autours d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu.

D'accord, dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Tony attrapa la résidente par le coude, ce qui la fit vivement protester, et l'entraina dans une chambre de garde sur le côté, vide heureusement, et verrouilla le loquet.

Non mais tu es fou, tu veux que les gens se fassent des idées en nous voyant entrer et sortir ensemble d'une chambre de garde ?!

Tu es sérieuse ? répliqua l'autre en levant un sourcil. Je crois que tu as oublié un détail ma chérie (il utilisa ce terme plus par dérision des clichés colportés sur la façon de parler des homosexuels que par réelle utilité), c'est que je suis 100% gay, et c'est de notoriété publique, tout le monde ici le sait. Personne ne va penser quoi que ce soit en te voyant avec moi.

C'était vrai, Izzie, dans sa stupeur, avait presque oublié ce détail. Tony devait avoir tenté sa chance avec la moitié des mecs canons de l'hôpital (et prit tout autant de râteaux).

Il faut vraiment que tu le dises à quelqu'un Izzie, poursuivit le jeune homme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les études prouvent qu'un patient bénéficient du soutien des gens auxquels il tient à bien plus de chance de s'en tirer qu'une personne luttant seule.

Je sais tout ça ! s'énerva définitivement la jeune femme. Tu crois que je n'en suis pas consciente, que je ne suis pas totalement terrifiée par ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? J'ai envie de survivre, je t'assure ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir aussi jeune, j'ai encore trop de chose à faire, de projets à accomplir. Mais que j'ai le soutien de mes amis ou non, cela ne changera pas le fait que je n'ai que 6% de chance de survivre à ma maladie.

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes en déclamant cela, et Tony eut un pincement au cœur en voyant dans quel état elle était.

Evidemment que j'aimerais pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un, à une personne à qui je tiens, qu'on me réconforte et qu'on me dise que tout ira bien. Mais c'est terrifiant, parce que je sais que du moment que je le leur avouerais, ils ne me verront plus comme leur amie, mais comme leur _amie gravement malade_. Et ils sont tous médecins, donc ils passeront leur temps à chercher des solutions, obnubilés qu'ils seront par l'idée de me sauver. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

Mais alors dit le à n'importe qui ! répliqua-t-il en hurlant également (plus pour se faire comprendre que pour tenter de la calmer). Si tu ne veux pas en parler à tes amis, dit le au moins à un médecin, parce que plus tu tardes à entamer un traitement et moins tu as de chance de…

Je l'ai dit à Arthur, le coupa-t-elle, soudainement très calme.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire s'abattre un silence brutal sur la pièce. Tony resta interdit, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Déconcerté, il lui fallut un instant pour réussir à formuler une pensée cohérente. Il ignorait ce qui le surprenait le plus. Le fait qu'elle en ait finalement parlé à quelqu'un, ou qu'il s'agisse d'Arthur, qui devait probablement être la dernière personne sur Terre qu'il aurait imaginé être le choix d'Izzie pour un aveu aussi grave.

Après un instant qui lui parut long, revenant de la surprise, il réussit à demander :

Pardon ? Mais… comment tu le lui as annoncé ?

Je me servais des internes pour élucider mon cas, il a débarqué pour me proposer son aide parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et je lui ai annoncé que c'était moi la patiente X, et que je n'en avais probablement plus pour longtemps.

Tony en restait sur le cul.

Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

Avec colère. Il ne m'a pas crue.

Comment ça ?! sursauta Le jeune homme.

Non, il pense que c'est une excuse bidon afin de tenter de récupérer Alex, soupira Izzie, se retenant bien d'avouer que, de la manière dont elle avait amené la chose, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de croire ça.

Non, sérieusement ?! Mais quel connard ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec colère.

Donc tu comprendras que si c'est pour me manger des vents pareils, je ne suis pas très emballée par le dire à d'autre pour l'instant.

Tu veux que j'aille lui sonner les cloches ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. L'idée la tentait bien, car elle s'imaginait déjà la scène. Elle voyait parfaitement la vitesse à laquelle l'altercation allait dégénérer. Arthur ne garderait pas son calme, vu le passif qu'il avait avec Tony, et le dermatologue ne se laisserait probablement pas faire non plus. Avec un peu de chance, il collerait son poing dans la figure d'Arthur.

Malgré tout le plaisir que cette idée pouvait lui procurer, elle revint rapidement à la réalité et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une solution. C'était petit, et elle savait que c'était uniquement la colère qui la poussait à imaginer de telles extrêmes.

 _A moins que ce ne soit la tumeur_.

Bon, du coup qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? lui demanda Tony, la ramenant subitement à la réalité.

Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, finit-elle par déclarer en posant sur lui un regard fatigué.

Il comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister pour l'instant. Il soupira de lassitude et déclara :

Très bien. Mais ne tarde pas trop non plus. Tu sais que ton cas est déjà critique, n'attend pas qu'il soit trop tard,

 _Il est surement déjà trop tard_ , songea Isobelle avec tristesse.

D'accord, répondit-elle. Bon, j'ai du boulot, alors si tu as fini…

Oui, oui bien sûr, je t'en prie. Moi aussi j'ai des patients.

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la pièce et se séparèrent. En s'éloignant en direction du « monde des bisounours », Tony eut le terrible sentiment qu'Izzie avait baissé les bras et comptait se laisser aller. Et si c'était la cas… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

oOoOoOo

Au même instant, dans le bloc 4, un drame sans nom était en train de se produire. Derek, ayant craquer un plomb, était en train de tenter tout et n'importe quoi pour « maintenir en vie » sa patiente, quitte à lui ôter une grosse partie du cerveau pour cela.

Elle peut y survivre, demanda Meredith, réellement sceptique.

Non elle ne peut pas ! s'empressa de déclarer Addison, choquée par la décision de son ex-mari. Et même si c'était le cas, tu auras créé un monstre Derek. Elle ne pourra plus jamais être une personne normale. Je t'en prie arrête.

Addison, ferme-là ! rugit le neurochirurgien qui s'apprêtait à inciser dans le lobe temporal.

Tu es sûr de toi ? l'interrogea encore Meredith, plus insistante, essayant sans doute de le pousser à comprendre qu'il avait tort.

Oui je le peux !

Non, il ne peut pas, répliqua le Dr Montgommery. Meredith, je vous en prie, vous savez comme moi qu'il est trop tard.

Je peux la sauver, je le lui ai promis !

Une alarme se mit à hurler, annonçant que…

-Le bébé est en souffrance fœtale, intervint Alex, qui surveillait les moniteurs de l'enfant. On approche du point critique !

La situation énervait particulièrement le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus en cet instant dans le bloc. Derek et son foutu orgueil, Addison qui n'agissait pas ou Meredith qui semblait ne pas vouloir contrarier son petit-ami. Il lui semblait que leur actuelle dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cette femme était morte, ils le savaient tous les quatre, même si certain refusait de l'admettre. A présent, la priorité était le bébé qui, lui, avait encore une chance de s'en sortir si on agissait tout de suite !

Bon, ça suffit, je sors l'enfant ! se décida Addison après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux chiffres sur le moniteur.

Elle contourna Alex et vint se placer devant le ventre, à la hauteur idéale pour faire une césarienne d'urgence.

Lame de 10 !

L'infirmière de bloc lui tendit le bistouri, qu'elle posa immédiatement sur l'abdomen de la patiente.

Arrête-toi immédiatement ! rugit à nouveau Derek à son attention avec une rage sourde. Si tu l'ouvres maintenant elle va se vider de son sang et on va la perdre.

On l'a déjà perdue, répliqua Addison en le dévisageant.

Addison !

La rousse planta son regard sur Meredith, l'implorant de raisonner son mec. Pour l'instant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter. Si elle faisait mine d'entailler cet utérus, elle savait que son ex-mari, dans son état actuel, risquait de lui sauter dessus. Elle devait absolument se la jouer plus fine que ça. A l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le raisonner. Elle tourna la tête vers Alex est lui ordonna :

Karev, allez chercher immédiatement le Chef !

Alex n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois. Il retira son masque est sorti au pas de charge du bloc. Son patient, le petit être prisonnier du ventre de sa mère morte – avait besoin de lui. Sa survie dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle il parviendrait à retrouver Richard Webber.

oOoOoOo

Salut Desmond, fit Arthur en entrant dans la chambre de son patient.

Docteur Newton ? s'étonna le jeune homme, assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder la TV.

Desmond avait été hospitalisé dans une chambre privée sur ordre d'Aveline (apparemment c'était l'un des points négociés avec Richard lors de son embauche), mais concrètement, il allait très bien. Son poignet ne l'aurait en aucun cas empêché de sortir de l'hôpital et d'habiter en ville.

D'autant qu'il avait une petite-amie, Assia, venue spécifiquement de Fasmay Hill pour le soutenir. Arthur était persuadé qu'il aurait été mieux pour son patient de pouvoir mener sa vie en dehors des murs de cet hôpital et s'occuper (ou se faire choyer) par sa chérie.

Surtout que, si Arthur avait bien suivi l'histoire, aussi bien lui qu'elle ou qu'Aveline avaient survécu à un truc assez traumatisant là-bas, dans leur ville d'origine, et passer du temps ensemble aurait sans doute permis au couple de se reconstruire, ici, loin du tumulte. Sauf qu'Aveline avait décidé pour eux. Desmond resterait à l'hôpital le temps qu'une solution soit trouvée pour son poignet. Et c'était aussi, prétendait-elle, pour qu'il continue à s'imprégner de l'ambiance de l'hôpital afin de ne rien perdre pour quand il serait sur pied et pourrait reprendre son internat.

Arthur soupira et referma la porte derrière lui, venant s'assoir sur une chaise à côté de son patient. Ce dernier le regardait avec une légère culpabilité dans le regard.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous force encore à travailler sur mon cas au dépend de votre enseignement.

Si par « elle » il entendait Aveline, il avait visé juste. Les mains croisées, le dos légèrement voûté vers l'avant Arthur lui adressa un sourire crispé et répondit :

Bein si, tu vois.

Je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle vous fasse subir tout ça.

Pas de soucis, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je vous promets qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avant qu'Abbas ne mette notre ville à feu et à sang.

Je veux bien te croire, soupira légèrement Arthur en se redressant sur sa chaise, tentant de se débloquer le dos. Mais tu sais, certains évènements traumatiques peuvent nous changer définitivement. Même si on s'en remet, on n'est plus jamais exactement le même.

 _Et dieu sait que je sais de quoi je parle_ , songea-t-il en repoussant de toutes ses forces le souvenir de son… _Oublie !_

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à utiliser le mot, à moins d'y être contraint. Même presque deux ans plus tard. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été parlé au Docteur Wyatt et se promis de reprendre rendez-vous prochainement. En attendant, il se fit un masque et étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire.

Vous avez un peu avancé dans votre recherche de solution ? interrogea Desmond, le ramenant à la réalité.

Pas vraiment, admis le résidant. Pour l'instant la solution la plus radicale est de t'amputer et de mettre un crochet à la place, plaisanta-t-il.

Ça serait une solution effectivement, éclata de rire le jeune homme, loin de mal prendre la blague. Je pourrais toujours aller travailler à Disneyland en Floride et jouer « Hook ».

Plan de reconversion intéressant, ironisa Arthur.

Un silence tomba entre eux, Desmond eut soudain un air un peu plus sérieux.

Docteur Newton, soyez honnête avec moi je vous en prie. Aveline semble être persuadée qu'on pourra sauver ma main et sa dextérité, mais je crois qu'elle est totalement irréaliste. Il y a peu de chance que l'on trouve une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait ni reproche, ni tristesse, ni colère dans le timbre de sa voix. C'était d'ailleurs plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question. Cela démontrait une grande maturité de la part du patient. Il était conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, et avait sans doute passé le stade de l'acceptation. Son deuil était fait. Il savait que sans doute sa vie ne serait jamais celle qu'il avait commencé à construire.

Cela faisait très mal à Arthur de l'admettre, mais il lui devait la vérité.

En effet, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison, tout laisse présager qu'on ne trouvera pas de solution parfaite. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'on abandonne, ni moi, ni le Docteur Torres, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles. Même si nous trouvons une solution pour réparer ton poignet, remettre les fragments en place, te rendre sa fonctionnalité… tu ne récupérerais probablement jamais toute ta motricité. Par conséquent, il y a de forte chance que tu ne puisses plus jamais aspirer à la chirurgie, je suis navré.

Desmond baissa le regard sur ses chaussures et fit une moue déçue. Sans doute, même s'il se doutait de la réponse et acceptait la situation, avait-il malgré tout espérer une autre issue. C'était humain. L'espoir était le moteur de nos vies. Ce qui forgeait nos rêves, et nous poussaient à avancer. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête puis rouvrit les paupières et fixa Arthur, lui accordant un sourire neutre.

Ma foi, je peux toujours me contenter d'être un super médecin généraliste.

Ou figurant à Disneyland, se moqua le résidant pour dédramatiser la situation.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant car le silence retomba sur la chambre. Desmond semblait en pleine réflexion, mais ajouta :

Merci.

De quoi ?

De votre honnêteté. Au moins je peux passer à la suite et commencer à réfléchir à l'avenir.

Arthur ne répondit pas. C'était triste de penser à tous ces possibles probablement avortés auxquels allait devoir se confronter ce jeune homme. Pour ne pas lui montrer que la situation le peinait plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité (pourtant il faisait un maximum d'efforts pour essayer de ne pas trop s'attacher à ses patients, mais jamais il ne serait Cristina (et encore, il se doutait que la froideur qu'elle arborait était factice)), il se contenta de sourire et lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Bon, je vais te laisser, je n'aimerais pas que ta gardienne me surprenne en train de ne rien faire.

Je lui parlerais pour qu'elle vous lâche un peu la grappe, soupira Desmond.

Ho, tu sais, au bout d'un moment, les titulaires vont bien se rendre compte de quelque chose et intervenir.

J'espère pour vous.

 _Moi aussi,_ songea avec dépit Arthur en sortant de la chambre.

D'un pas vraiment lent, il retourna à sa salle d'étude afin de poursuivre ses recherches.

oOoOoOo

Marchant le long d'un couloir, Richard était actuellement fort agacé par ce Miranda, qui, depuis ce matin, n'arrêtait pas de le harceler à propos d'un sujet brûlant. Pourtant, son point de vue sur la chose était arrêté, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa plus brillante élève se bornais à insister. Elle plus que quiconque aurait dû comprendre son opinion et valider ses instructions. Il était persuadé que si elle voyait la situation sous le même angle que lui, elle aurait fait pareil. Hélas, leurs visions semblaient différer.

Chef, je me permets d'insister. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Newton est confiné en étude sur instruction du Dr. Degrandpré.

C'est exact, et vous savez très bien pourquoi, je ne pense plus avoir besoin de vous l'expliquer.

Oui, je comprends, mais vous ne trouvez pas que la plaisanterie à assez durer comme ça ? Je veux dire, j'entends bien que vous lui ayez promis de mettre une équipe à sa disposition pour venir en aide au jeune Desmond Miles…

C'est en effet l'une des contreparties qu'elle a exigé en échange de sa venue ici. Je ne fais que respecter ma part du contrat. Et donner une bonne leçon au Dr Newton.

En effet, si Richard avait demandé à la Cheffe des résidents de mettre spécifiquement Arthur sous la coupe d'Aveline, c'était uniquement pour le « punir », en quelque sorte, du coup pendable qu'il avait fait lors du choix de médecins pour la première intervention solo de sa promotion.

Richard n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait très bien compris que si Arthur avait refusé lorsque Cristina l'avait désigné, c'était uniquement pour la convaincre de nommer Alex à la place. Il reconnaissait que c'était particulièrement bien négocier, car cela lui permettait de faire dédramatiser à Yang la punition qui lui était tombée dessus suite à la boucherie des internes, mais également de permettre à Karev d'avoir le bon nombre de points en chirurgie pour valider correctement son semestre.

Joliment négocié, oui. Mais à contresens de l'autorité. Ça manière d'agir avait un peu ridiculisé les titulaires, et donné à la sanction de Yang des effets de pétard mouillé. Sans parler du fait qu'Arthur, en agissant ainsi, s'était trop mis en avant et risquait de prendre la grosse tête et l'habitude de défier l'autorité. Aussi, cette punition, pour le remettre à sa place, lui semblait tout à fait justifiée.

Oui je comprends votre point de vue, fit Miranda en soupirant, le suivant toujours à la trace. Mais vous ne pensez pas que la punition à assez durer comme ça ?

Cela ne fait que trois jours.

Peut-être, mais vous savez comme moi que, si vous voulez être tout à fait honnête, c'est totalement disproportionné. Il vous a un peu défié en ayant un excès de zèle, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais le priver de chirurgie durant plusieurs jours pour cela ne vous paraît-il pas un peu…

Elle n'osa pas dire la suite, se rendant compte que cela risquait de choquer. Malheureusement, Richard savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de le dire. Il se stoppa donc et se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant du regard en l'interrogeant :

Un peu quoi ? finissez votre phrase Miranda.

Un peu gamin ! conclut-elle donc en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il tiqua de la paupière mais ne répondit pas. Cela le blessait, venant de sa protégée. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort sur le principe. Peut-être, s'il était honnête, comme elle le disait, devait-il bien reconnaître qu'il avait un petit peu dépassé les bornes lui aussi avec cette punition.

Voyant qu'elle avait réussi à l'atteindre et à le faire réfléchir, Bailey eut un demi-sourire et demanda en penchant la tête sur le côté :

J'ai une tumeur colorectale à opérer demain et je sais que le Dr. Newton n'a jamais pu voir ce genre de cas. Est-ce que j'ose le planifier avec moi comme assistant au bloc ?

En posant sa question, elle prit l'air le plus innocent possible. On aurait presque dit une enfant qui demande la permission de manger une sucrerie en tentant d'attendrir ses parents.

Webber, les poings sur les hanches, la fixa un instant, pris dans une intense réflexion. Après un moment d'hésitation, à peser le pour et le contre, il donna sa réponse :

Non.

Mais Monsieur… fut surprise Bailey.

N'insistez pas Miranda. Le problème n'est pas seulement de savoir si la punition du Dr Newton a été assez longue ou non. Aveline m'a demandé spécifiquement ce résidant car c'est le plus callé en orthologie. Si je le lui refuse, elle risque de considérer que nous ne respections pas notre part du contrat et de partie. Et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre encore un chef de cardiologie.

Mais Monsieur, répéta encore Miranda en fronçant les sourcils, réellement déçue du comportement et de la décision de son mentor.

C'est irrévocable, trancha-t-il d'un air sévère.

Ils se fixèrent en se dévisageant durant un instant. Bailey était un peu en colère contre Webber. Même si elle reconnaissait que le Dr Degrandpré était un très bon chirurgien, elle ne trouvait pas cela acceptable que celle-ci demande de tels contreparties pour être à ce poste, et encore plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Webber cédait à ses caprices. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée précipitée d'Alex qui courrait dans leur direction.

Monsieur, fit-il en reprenant son souffle, plié en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour respirer.

Karev ? l'interrogea ce dernier. Que se passe-t-il ?

On a un problème au bloc 2, on a besoin de vous tout de suite.

Un problème ? interrogea Miranda.

Shepherd se prend pour Dieu.

Richard et Miranda échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis Richard se prépara à courir.

Je vous suis, expliquez-moi tout ça.

Cela arrangeait bien le vieux chirurgien, car il savait qu'autrement, sa protégée aurait continuer d'argumenter encore un moment pour défendre le cas d'Arthur.

oOoOoOo

Izzie était à nouveau dans une salle de recherche, debout, immobile et silencieuse face aux clichés de sa propre tumeur, affichés sur les panneaux lumineux. Elle observait ses images, essayant de localiser avec précision l'emplacement du monstre qui la tuait à petit feu. De toute évidence, il devait s'agir d'une minuscule tumeur, car elle ne parvenait rien à voir.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'entra dans la pièce Lexie. Elle avait une question à poser au Docteur Stevens, avec qui elle travaillait au dispensaire aujourd'hui, en théorie puise qu'elle ne l'y avait pas beaucoup vue. Elle remarqua les scannes étalés, et les reconnus immédiatement avec sa mémoire visuelle absolue. C'était ceux de la patiente X. Etrange, pourtant elle croyait qu'ils en avaient fini avec ce cas.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha d'Izzie, qui n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle toussota pour la faire sortir de ses pensées, et la blonde sursauta très légèrement en se tournant vers l'interne.

Lexie ? Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer, tu m'as fait peur.

Je suis désolée, s'excusa poliment la plus jeune en venant un peu plus près d'elle, un dossier dans les mains. J'aurais besoin d'une signature pour un patient du dispensaire.

Elle lui tendit le feuillet. Pendant qu'Isobelle le lisait rapidement, Lexie observa encore les clichés, se faisant la remarque avec une certaine fierté que c'était la seule à avoir su le décortiquer parmi ses camarades de promotions.

C'est toujours la patiente X ? se risqua-t-elle à demander en désignant la suite de scannes, connaissant très bien la réponse.

Izzie termina d'apposer sa signature et tourna la tête vers les clichés.

Oui, je voulais encore essayer d'analyser la situation, voir si c'était vraiment aussi désespéré pour elle.

Et alors ?

La blonde soupira profondément.

Je crois malheureusement que les 5% de chance de survie sont très optimistes. La tumeur au cerveau (elle désigna la zone supposément touchée) est minuscule, presque indétectable. Je ne suis pas certaine que même le plus brillant des neurochirurgiens parviendrait à l'enlever sans faire plus de dégâts.

Lexie ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un silence s'installa, oppressant, Izzie fixant les images avec une étrange expression sur le visage, comme de la douleur. L'interne se demanda pourquoi ? elle savait que le docteur Stevens était la plus empathique à l'égard des patients, mais cette femme X n'était-elle pas sensée – d'après ce qu'avait prétendu la blonde – être un vieux cas classé trouvé aux archives ? Quelque chose ne collait pas. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Tu le lui aurais annoncé comment ? interrogea subitement Izzie en se tournant vers elle, la faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Pardon ?

A la patiente X ? Comment tu lui aurais annoncé ce qu'elle a ?

La question était lancée de manière abrupte, la petite sœur de Meredith en fut déstabilisée. On ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire cela depuis qu'elle était arrivée en internat. C'était le rôle des titulaires ou, dans le pire des cas, celui des résidents d'annoncer aux patients leurs diagnostiques.

Je ne sais pas trop ? avoua-t-elle ? Apprenez-moi, s'il vous plait. Comment est-ce qu'on ferait ?

Izzie soupira intérieurement. Voilà qui était délicat. Elle allait devoir annoncer son propre cas à elle-même. Difficile. Mais il était vrai que son devoir était également d'enseigner à Lexie comment faire. Tout en commençant à décrocher les images pour les rangers dans le dossier anonyme afin de garder une contenance, elle commença sans oser regarder la jeune femme.

Eh bien, déjà tu lui exposes très posément son cas. Tu lui explique le diagnostic, le nom de sa maladie, ce que cela implique et où se situe le problème. Ensuite, tu lui annonces le verdict, aussi affreux soit-il, en tâchant de ne pas y mettre d'émotions. Tu dois essayer de rester neutre pour ne pas l'affoler. Puis tu lui dis qu'elle a le choix. Le choix d'abandonner la bataille (elle sentit sa gorge se nouer en disant cela, mais retint au mieux le malaise), soit qu'elle peut se battre. Tu lui dis que même si elle n'a que 5% de chance de survivre… et bien… Tu lui dis…

Elle bloquait, elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Elle était sensée apprendre à Lexie à laisser entrevoir de l'espoir à ses patients, mais comment le faire lorsque soi-même on ne parvient pas à en avoir. Pour être franche, elle ne savait pas si se battre valait la peine dans son cas. Alors le contraire à haute voix lui paraissait insensé.

C'est à cet instant que Lexie lui reprit la parole, visiblement touchée elle aussi par la dureté de ses 5% minuscules pourcents, refusant de lâcher prise, servant le plus beau discourt d'espoir qu'Izzie n'avait jamais entendu.

On s'en fout des probabilités. On peut mourir d'un hoquet. Ma mère est morte d'un hoquet, et pourtant les chances de survivre à ça sont de quoi, genre 100%. Les probabilités on s'en fout. Tout peut arriver, et même si 5% ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça vaut le coup de se battre.

Dans la voix de la jeune femme, on pouvait entendre que ce qu'elle disait venait du fond de son cœur, de ses tripes. Qu'en faisant ce discourt, elle laissait sortir quelque chose de profondément ancré en elle. Sa mère était morte depuis à peine deux ans, mais elle en était encore marquée, cela se sentait. Et avec ces mots, elle venait sans doute de passer un cap dans son deuil.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle avait dit cela avec un peu trop de sérieux, elle voulut se rattraper.

Enfin... peut-être pas forcément avec ces mots-là.

Izzie, sous le choc, profondément émue sentit en elle quelque chose d'étrange. Les mots de l'interne avaient touché son âme, sa volonté de vivre. C'était bête qu'elle ne puisse pas lui avouer être la patiente X, car elle aurait alors pu lui dire que, sans le vouloir, en cet instant, elle lui avait redonné l'envie de se battre. L'envie de vivre. Elle venait de la sauver d'elle-même.

Si, répondit-elle dans un souffle, essayant de contenir son émotion. Si, exactement avec ces mots-là.

oOoOoOo

Aveline Degrandpré avait passé une bonne journée au bloc. Elle n'avait perdu aucun patient, et on venait de lui annoncer qu'un cœur pour l'une des personne sur liste d'attente était disponible, on le leur envoyait en ce moment même depuis la grande ville voisine.

Comme elle avait à ce moment un moment de répit dans son travail, elle décida de rendre visite à son protégé, Desmond. Elle traversa l'étage et se rendit à sa chambre. Elle toqua, un sourire sur le visage – le voir lui remontait toujours le moral – mais s'immobilisa sur le pas de porte, soudain emplie d'incrédulité devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Dans la chambre, Desmond se tenait debout à côté du lit, Assia (sa petite amie) à côté, lui passant ses affaires qu'il rangeait dans un sac de voyage Au bout du lit, sur la tablette, Callie était en train de signer une déclaration de sortie.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? interrogea la femme couleur mocca dans un souffle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction. Desmond s redressa et posa sur elle un regard déterminé. Il devina, vu l'air profondément perplexe de sa mentor, qu'une discussion importante et probablement houleuse allait suivre, aussi demanda-t-il au deux autres femmes.

Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous laisser un instant ?

Callie acquiesça, Assia aussi, et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. En passant à côté d'Aveline et voyant le regard mauvais qu'elle lui envoyait, Torres se sentit obligée de préciser en lui passant à côté :

Si jamais, je n'y suis pour rien dans sa décision.

Puis elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Les deux autres restèrent un instant à se faire face en silence, puis Aveline demanda à nouveau :

Alors, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Desmond, dont la jambe n'était plus plâtrée mais encore un peu faible, s'assis à moitié sur le lit pour la soulager, observa sa vis-à-vis, puis répondit :

Comme tu peux le voir, je pars.

Comment ça ? fut surprise la femme.

Aveline, soupira Desmond. Sur un point de vue médical, je n'ai aucune raison de rester enfermé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je monopolise un lit pour rien. Et je m'emmerde, je veux sortir d'ici et retrouver la vraie vie.

Mais enfin, répliqua Aveline, effarée. Tu ne peux pas partir… je veux dire, et ta main ?!

Elle désigna le poignet emplâtré du jeune homme, qui jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

Quoi ma main ?

On n'a pas encore trouvé de solution pour t'opérer et te la rendre. Tu ne peux pas partir.

Le ton employé était clairement celui du déni, et le visage qui l'accompagnait aussi. Desmond se pinça les lèvres, prit une profonde respiration, puis parla :

Aveline, je sais que tu voudrais absolument réparé ma main, pour effacer ce qui s'est passé à Fasmay Hill (il la vit tiquer de la paupière à l'évocation de ce nom), mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne peut pas l'effacer, ni faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Oui, je sais ça, s'étrangla Aveline qui, visiblement, était totalement retournée par les souvenirs qui remontaient. Mais je refuse d'admettre que ta vie soit foutue en l'air à cause de tout cela. On doit pouvoir réparer, reprendre le cours de notre vie…

Desmond s'approcha d'un pas, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son mentor et amie, la regardant avec un sourire, non pas de résignation, mais d'acceptation.

Oui, on peut, dit-il avec calme. En acceptant que plus rien ne sera jamais comme pareil, que nous avons tous perdus quelque chose dans cette histoire, et aller de l'avant. Se tourner vers l'avenir, et découvrir ce que nous pouvons construire avec les cartes que nous avons en main désormais. Ça va faire trois mois, Aveline, il est temps de faire notre deuil. Moi je l'ai fait. Je ne serais probablement jamais chirurgien, mais je peux encore faire médecine ou me tourner vers la recherche.

En entendant ces mots, la chirurgienne sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Non, elle ne voulait pas se résigner ! Elle se dégagea vivement de Desmond et le regarda de toute sa hauteur, une expression plus dure s'affichant sur son visage.

Non ! Je refuse d'abandonner ! On VA trouver une solution. Les Docteurs Torres et Newton vont mettre au point une stratégie et tu pourras de nouveau prétendre à la chirurgie…

Mais enfin, Aveline ! s'emporta un petit peu Desmond, exaspéré par le côté borné de son amie. Sois raisonnable et regarde la vérité en face ! Il n'y a que toi qui crois en un miracle. Arthur et Callie m'ont montré les clichés, m'ont fait lire le dossier, les rapports. Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de le faire au moins ?

Bien sûr que je les ai lus ! répliqua vivement la cardiologue. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Alors dans ce cas tu sais très bien toi aussi qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que je m'en remette.

Pratiquement, riposta-t-elle. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une petite chance. Qu'en y réfléchissant bien, on peut trouver…

Arrête ! la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle se tut et le fixa avec colère. Comment osait-il baisser les bras ? Le silence se réinstalla. Après un instant, Desmond, un peu calmé, reprit plus calmement :

Arrête, s'il te plait. Si trouver une solution signifie être enfermé dans cet hôpital durant des mois et des mois, et monopoliser des médecins brillants juste pour moi, au dépend des autres patients, alors ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Aveline ne répondit pas, détournant le regard d'un air renfrogné. Desmond soupira profondément. Il savait que pour l'instant, elle était encore trop en colère pour entendre raison et admettre la vérité. Il se contenta donc d'attraper son sac sur le lit, puis li déclara encore :

Comprend moi Aveline. Bien sûr que j'aimerais retrouver ma mobilité, mais pas au point de chasser des chimères. Je veux retrouver une vie ! J'en ai besoin.

Il lui passa à côté et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. La voix d'Aveline, qui lui tournait le dos, le stoppa net.

Et où comptes-tu aller ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, voyant qu'elle tremblait légèrement sans doute des larmes devaient-elle briller dans ses yeux en cet instant et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne lui faisait pas face.).

Assia a trouvé un appartement ici, à Seattle. Je pense qu'on va rester quelques temps.

Et ensuite ? Tu comptes retourner là-bas ?

Par « là-bas », elle entendait clairement Fasmay Hill. Desmond ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchit un instant, puis releva la tête et répondit :

Probablement, un jour. Ma famille vit toujours là-bas. Malik, Altaïr, Léo, Claudia… je veux les revoir. Mais pas tout de suite, c'est clair.

D'accord, soupira Aveline. Alors bonne chance.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Le jeune homme hésita à partir comme ça, sans rien ajouter, comprenant qu'elle était trop touchée émotionnellement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il posa son sac sur la chaise à côté de la porte, puis revint devant elle. Effectivement des larmes coulaient de ses yeux en silence. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Merci pour tout, Aveline.

Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras après un instant d'hésitation. Le câlin dura un bon moment, lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche et renifla bruyamment.

Tu vas me manquer, marmonna-t-elle.

Tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit plus se voir. On reste en ville avec Assia, sourit Desmond.

Je sais.

Bon, je vais y aller.

D'accord.

Le jeune homme récupéra son sac et posa une nouvelle fois la main sur la poignée de la porte. Et encore une fois il s'arrêta et la regarda.

Aveline.

Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse pour tenter de contrôler son émotion.

Prends soin de toi, dit-il en lui souriant.

Je vais essayer, promit-elle en tâchant de lui sourire également.

Sur cet aurevoir, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte cette fois-ci et sortit. Dans le couloir, le Dr Torres et Assia attendaient en discutant ensemble. Desmond remercia encore une fois la chirurgienne orthopédique, puis attrapa la main de sa petite-amie, et ils partirent. Aveline, restée dans la pièce, les regarda s'éloigner depuis le pas de porte. Voir son protégé s'en aller ainsi lui faisait un effet étrange. Réellement, elle avait un sentiment d'inachevé avec lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il devienne son disciple en cardiologie. Mais c'était apparemment un avenir avorté, désormais.

La vraie question qu'elle se posait était de savoir qui avait bien pu lui mettre en tête qu'il n'avait aucune chance de récupérer sa motricité manuelle. Aveline sentit une forme d'agacement profond, proche de la colère, l'envahir alors que Desmond tournait à l'angle du couloir. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. On ne pouvait pas aller contre la décision d'un patient.

La mort dans l'âme, elle décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Elle s'en alla pour retourner en cardiologie, passant à côté de Callie en la snobant carrément malgré le fait que cette dernière voulait visiblement lui parler pour être gentille. Elle traversa tous les couloirs, et fit un détour. Elle arriva devant la salle d'étude où elle savait qu'Arthur bossait.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, sur la passerelle qui menait au bureau du Chef de chirurgie, Mark Sloan avouait à son meilleur ami Derek qu'il sortait depuis quelque temps avec la petite Lexie. - Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de m'en tenir éloigné, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas juste une de plus à mon palmarès. Avec elle, c'est spécial. Je l'aime.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était probablement le pire timing de toua les temps pour annoncer au neurochirurgien un truc pareil. Il avait passé une journée épouvantable. Sa patiente était finalement morte, et comme il refusait de l'accepter, tous s'étaient ligués contre lui. Au point que Richard était intervenu.

Alors, en plus, découvrir que son meilleur ami avait – encore une fois – trahi ses attentes, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop dans le vase.

Son poing partit tout seul en direction de la figure de Mark.

oOoOoOo

Arthur se trouvait encore en salle d'étude, un certain nombre de paperasses étalées devant lui. Il cherchait encore et encore une solution pour la main de Desmond, mais ne trouvait rien. Non, en réalité ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait quelques pistes, des idées, des débuts de solutions (notamment une histoire d'utilisation de greffe de nerf humain), mais rien qui n'assurerait à 100% un rétablissement parfait de la motricité. Donc, rien qui ne conviendrait à la terrible Aveline.

Poussant un immense soupir, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Trois jours qu'il était cantonné à ces recherches à la noix. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait pouvoir s'occuper d'un patient, voir l'intérieur d'un bloc. Etre un médecin quoi ! Faire ce pour quoi il était employé par cet hôpital et ce pourquoi il était destin. La recherche, ça faisait partie de son job, ok, mais ce n'était pas la part qui le passionnait particulièrement. Il ne voulait pas devenir chercheur, mais bien chirurgien. Et jamais il n'y parviendrait en restant enfermé ici.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à replier ses affaires pour pouvoir partir – son service allait bientôt se terminer et que personne ne compte sur lui pour faire des heures supplémentaires sur cette paperasse ! – lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit assez vivement. Arthur tourna vivement la tête dans cette direction en sursautant légèrement.

Aveline, une froide colère émanant d'elle, s'approcha à grands pas vers lui et s'immobilisa à quelques pas, plantant son regard dans le sien, ce qui le déstabilisa.

Je vous félicite, Docteur Newton, déclara-t-elle sur un ton tranchant.

J'ose demander pourquoi ? se risqua-t-il à interroger, comprenant très bien que la réponse serait incisive.

Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour le convaincre, mais sachez que Desmond est parti.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux, une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

Quoi ? Comment ça.

Visiblement, quelqu'un lui aurait laissé entendre qu'il ne retrouverait probablement jamais sa main. Je me demande bien de qui l'idée peut venir.

L'ironie dans sa voix était très oppressante, mais le jeune homme décida de ne pas faire de vague. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas trop la décision de Desmond non plus. Ok, il lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chance, mais pas que c'était totalement impossible. Enfin, après, si, il pouvait comprendre qu'à son âge, il ne désire pas rester enfermé indéfiniment dans un hôpital. Il avait une vie à faire, et cela pouvait encore prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent une éventuelle solution et soient prêts à passer à l'attaque.

Enfin bref, fit Aveline en claquant de la langue. Dans tous les cas, vous allez êtres heureux, car vous êtes libéré de mon service. Et au vu de tout l'enthousiasme que vous avez eux à travailler sous mes ordres, vous n'êtes pas prêt de revoir le service de cardiologie. Vous pourrez retourner à vos os cassé et vos articulations démises. Félicitations

Arthur ouvrit la bouche en grand, prenant cette déclaration de plein fouet. Non ? Attendez, elle ne venait tout de même pas de l'exclure de son service par simple rancune ? C'était totalement inacceptable. Il voulut protester à vive voix, lui dire qu'elle exagérait et pétait complètement un plomb, mais il n'en eux pas le temps. Aveline, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, c'était déjà en allée, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment immobile, incapable de se remettre de sa surprise. Le choc était trop grand, et la perspective atroce. D'accord, la cardio n'était pas son choix principal – ne l'était plus du moins – pour une spécialisation, mais les opérations sur un cœur restaient un défi indéniable et enrichissant. C'était l'une des spécialisations les plus exigeantes. En n'ayant plus le droit d'aller pratiquer dans ce service, son apprentissage de certaine technique particulièrement pointilleuses s'en verrait compromis.

Non, c'était vraiment pitoyable comme réaction de la part de la chirurgienne. Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écrabouiller comme ça juste par pur vengeance par Aveline. Il allait aller en toucher deux mots à Bailey et, s'il voulait bien l'écouter, au Chef.

Poussant un grand soupir d'agacement profond, il termina de ranger ses dossiers pour contenir sa colère. A ce moment, Alex entra à son tour dans la pièce, visiblement souriant.

Salut, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui viens de se passer, déclara-t-il sur le ton de celui qui n'en revenait pas.

Ho, crois-moi, ce ne pourras jamais être pire que ce qui viens de m'arriver, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui pour échanger un bref baisé de salutation.

De quoi ?

Non, toi en premier.

Shepherd a joué au boucher au bloc aujourd'hui, on a dû faire intervenir le Chef. Puis il s'est battu avec Sloan.

Pardon ?!

Ouais, enfin, on en reparlera plus tard, mais toi, vas-y, raconte. T'as la tête des jours d'agacement, alors raconte-moi ce qui t'énerve, parce que sinon je sais que c'est moi qui vais ramasser ce soir.

Cette remarque fit sourire Arthur. Alex commençait à vraiment bien le connaître. Sa gentillesse, son attention, l'apaisa quelque peu. Il soupira encore et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, racontant la discussion avec Desmond, puis la colère gratuite d'Aveline. Alex, assit à côté de lui, l'écouta avec patience, mais la colère commença à se marquer sur son visage au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Lorsque le noiraud lui indiqua la sanction que le Dr Degrandpré lui réservait, son petit-ami tapa du poing sur la table.

Mais quelle garce ! s'exclama-t-il, fulminant.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, tu vas voir !

Arthur attrapa le bras de son amant pour le retenir et lui indiqua :

Non, ne fais rien. Ça ne sert à rien, et je t'assure que je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi à tête reposée, mais ne t'en fais pas que je ne vais pas lui laisser me marcher sur la tête.

Alex continua d'arborer sa tête de méchant. Celle qu'il prenait quand il jugeait que quelque chose était injuste et qu'il avait envie de se rebeller. Arthur savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui raconter ça, et redoutait que, dans son dos, son compagnon aille tenter de réparer les choses pour lui. C'était louable de sa part, il était très protecteur, mais en même temps pénible. Arthur n'était pas une petite chose fragile, il savait se défendre.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le calmer, et de se calmer par la même occasion.

Bon, vu la journée de merde, tu m'offres un verre chez Joe ?

Ok.

Conscients tous deux que cela n'était qu'une diversion, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Leur service était terminé de toute manière. Ils pouvaient se changer et aller directement au bar. Ensuite, ils rentreraient probablement chez Arthur et dormirait directement comme des masses, à moins que l'envie de sexe ne les prenne.

oOoOoOo

Cristina faisait face à Izzie dans la salle de la chaufferie. Elle attendait avec patience que celle-ci se mette à parler. La blonde l'avait harponnée à la sortie des vestiaires en lui disant qu'elle avait quelque chose de personnel à lui raconter. Un peu surprise, l'Asiatique avait accepté de l'écouter. Seulement Izzie ne voulait pas parler devant tout le monde et lui avait demander s'il y avait un endroit bien isolé pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Cristina avait alors immédiatement songé à cet endroit. Son petit havre de paix, qu'Owen lu iavait fait découvrir, et qui était un peu leur endroit à eux.

Une vague de chaleur – l'évacuation du système de ventilation – s'échappa alors de la grille en dessous d'elles. Cela donna la sensation à Izzie de s'envoler durant un instant et contribua à la détendre légèrement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança.

Il faut que tu me promettes de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te dire, s'il te plait Cristina.

D'accord, acquiesça l'Asiatique, attendant la suite.

Courte hésitation, regard qui se baisse puis se relève.

La patiente X, celle que j'ai fait diagnostiquer aux internes, à un cancer de la peau qui a métastasé jusque dans le cerveau. Elle n'a que 5% de chance de survivre.

Ho, je vois, fit Cristina, un peu perplexe. Tu as besoin d'un second avis ?

Nouvelle hésitation, grande respiration. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être dur d'annoncer ce genre de chose, songea Izzie. Pourtant, elle devait le faire. Tony avait raison, il lui fallait absolument mettre au moins une personne au courant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de lancer la bombe.

Cristina… La patiente X, c'est moi.


	12. Chapter 9 : Le début de la fin -partie 1

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court, mais il risque d'être long sinon (plus que d'habitude).  
_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin [partie 1]**

* * *

Bien que la journée ait commencé par un soleil radieux, et que le ciel soit exceptionnellement dégagé et empli d'étoiles cette nuit-là, un orage grondait dans l'esprit des membres du personnelle du Seattle Grace. Une rumeur courrait dans les couloirs, une information terrible était tombée.

Georges était enfermé dans une chambre de garde et se retenait de hurler, profondément chamboulé. Les titulaires étaient en train de se passer la nouvelles et tombaient des nues. Cristina s'excusait platement auprès de quelqu'un, assise sur un banc devant l'hôpital, et Meredith courrait en direction de sa voiture, traversant le parking avec un sentiment d'urgence.

Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui se jouait en cet instant dans le vestiaire des résidents. Se tenant face à face, Alex foudroyait du regard Arthur, qui lui paraissait désemparé. Ce que Karev venait de lui révéler le choquait, profondément, et la tournure qu'avait ensuite pris la discussion aussi.

Une violente dispute, où ils criaient presque tous les deux. Alex était vivement en colère, cela se voyait sur son visage, dont les traits étaient déformés de rage. Des mots durs avaient été échangés lors de cette altercation, mais rien de comparable à la dernière phrase que Karev avait asséné à son amant.

Encore sous le choc, étourdit, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Arthur encaissait. Après un long moment où tout lui parut figé, l'air aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb, il réussit à bredouiller, la bouche sèche :

\- A… Attend… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu as très bien compris, répéta l'autre d'un ton vif, toujours coléreux, continuant de le foudroyer du regard. Toi et moi, c'est terminé, je ne peux plus t'aimer après ça !

Durant une seconde, le monde sembla s'effondrer autour du noiraud. Il crut presque qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencé.

oOoOoOo

 _18h plus tôt._

Plusieurs jours venaient de s'écouler depuis les derniers évènements. Arthur avait pu retourner en chirurgie au lieu de se rouiller en recherche, mais il était toujours _persona non grata_ dans le service de cardiologie. Si cela ne le dérangea pas particulièrement, car après la crise du Dr Degrandpré il ne désirait plus spécialement travailler avec elle, Bailey était montée en croisade contre elle, estimant que son comportement avec les résidents était franchement intolérable. Elle était devenue purement et simplement imbuvable, d'autant plus depuis le départ de Desmond, son petit protégé.

Cependant, Bailey avait beau faire des pieds et des mains auprès du Chef, ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus. Lui aussi semblait dépassé par les problèmes. Entre autre, le fait que Shepherd, suite à son petit craquage de plomb au bloc, ait eu un procès, puis se soit exilé en forêt dans sa caravane avec visiblement l'idée fixe d'y rester et d'être désagréable avec tout visiteur – Meredith compris, elle aussi en avait fait les frais.

En plus, Richard, et tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, snobait ouvertement Miranda depuis quelque temps, au prétexte qu'elle avait posé une demande pour une spécialisation en pédiatrie. Ce qui le contrariait énormément. A tel point que la cheffe des résidents ait dû appeler Adèle, devenue récemment représentante syndicale, à la rescousse pour le résonner.

Enfin, en gros l'hôpital ressemblait à une cour de récréation ces derniers temps, avec un laisser-aller palpable et agaçant. Mais bon, une nouvelle semaine allait commencer, et elle s'annonçait probablement bien puisque le soleil avait réussi à percer l'épais manteau nuageux au-dessus de Seattle.

Dans la maison de Meredith, Karev et Newton finissaient de s'habiller. Arthur était venu passer quelques jours ici, car il y avait des travaux dans son appartement pour remettre la douche en l'état (essayer du moins), celle-ci ayant définitivement rendu l'âme.

\- Faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va être en retard ! fit Alex en enfilant des chaussettes après les avoir reniflées pour vérifier leur état de fraicheur.

\- Dis celui qui ne voulait pas se lever quand le réveil a sonné, le taquina Arthur qui lui, avait sauté hors du lit et s'était douché et habillé tout de suite.

\- Ho ça va, je te rappelle que j'étais dans l'équipe qui a terminé à minuit, le temps de rentrer…

\- Depuis quand on se plein de nos horaires ? Tu te souviens, on est sensé se tuer à la tâche, c'est ça la joie de la chirurgie, se moqua encore le noiraud en posant un baisé sur la joue de son amant.

\- Mouais, il parait.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et croisèrent Lexie et Mark dans le couloir, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se regardant avec une douceur et une niaiserie toute attendrissante, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas autour d'eux. Meredith leur passa à côté en manquant de les bousculer, un baquet de linge propre dans les bras.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il commence à y avoir beacoup de monde dans cette maison ? l'interrogea Alex au passage.

\- Non, répondit-elle en lui fourrant le baquet dans les bras. C'est mieux, ça diminue à chaque fois le prix que chacun dois payer pour le loyer. D'ailleurs, Arthur si tu peux… ?

\- Participer en allant faire les courses en gros ce matin parce que je suis souvent fourré ici ces temps ? le coupa-t-il. Il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Je suis désolée, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, j'habite par intérim ici et tu ne me fais pas payer le loyer, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Merci.

\- Je dois faire quoi du linge ? maugréa Alex, toujours encombré.

\- Pose-le dans la salle de bain, je m'en occuperais ce soir.

Tandis que Meredith retournait à sa chambre, les deux amants, eux, descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Ils furent vivement surpris, en entrant dans la pièce, de trouver Cristina, en plein bavardage avec Izzie. Celles-ci, en les voyant entrer se dépêchèrent de refermer toutes leur paperasse et de cesser leur discussion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous planquez ? demanda Alex sans complexe en se ruant sur le frigo pour y trouver de quoi se sustenter, attrapant un yaourt à boire énergisant.

-Rien du tout, juste des trucs pour le taf, s'empresse de répondre trop prestement Izzie.

-Y a une intervention à décrocher ? demande Arthur en posant son regard sur Cristina, snobant tout à fait volontairement la blonde.

Il continuait de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire l'autre jour. Pour lui, s'inventer une pseudo maladie grave pour tenter de récupérer désespérément son ex était vraiment quelque chose de petit et ignoble. Aussi avait-il décidé de lui faire connaitre son mépris de manière ostentatoire. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas se douter de la triste réalité qui se déroulait à son insu.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Cristina en tirant vers elle un dossier, regardant un peu trop fixement devant elle, ce qu'Arthur trouva étrange.

\- De toute manière, s'il y en a une, c'est moi qu'ils choisiront, déclara Alex avec une pointe d'arrogance en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Je suis le seul à avoir déjà opérer en solo.

\- Parce qu'on l'a bien voulu, répliquèrent Cristina et Arthur à l'unisson, légèrement vexé par la réplique.

Alex, pour se faire pardonner de sa taquinerie, posa une pomme dans les mains de son amant, lui posa à son tour une bise sur la joue (ce qui fit tiquer vivement Izzie, et jubiler Arthur qui la défia du regard) puis l'entraina vers la sortie.

\- Dépêche, on va être en retard.

\- Vous pouvez m'emmener ? interrogea Lexie en dévalant l'escalier du hall.

\- Ok, mais bouge toi.

Dans la cuisine, Meredith passa en coup de vent et déclara qu'elle attendait les deux filles dans sa voiture. Pour faire des économies sur l'essence, ils essayaient de faire du co-voiturage au maximum.

Meredith sorite e la pièce, Cristina se souleva légèrement sur sa chaise pour regarder si elle était loin, puis se tourna vers Izzie et l'interrogea pour la millième fois, avec douceur.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas leur en parler ? Au moins à Georges, ou à Meredith ?

\- Non, vraiment pas.

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer, la blonde se leva, attrapa ses affaires, récupérant tous les dossiers, les glissa dans sa sacoche, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu viens ? l'appela-t-elle.

Cristina soupira profondément, et lui emboita le pas.

oOoOoOo

Une grande partie des résidents et des internes étaient monopolisés par Sloan ce jour-là. En effet, il avait fait venir un patient dont il s'occupait à New-York, gravement défiguré par un accident de la route, afin de lui greffer un nouveau visage. Une opération délicate et exceptionnelle qui excitait tout le monde. Les jeunes chirurgiens en soif d'apprendre étaient prêts à s'entre-tuer pour pouvoir participer à ça, cela se sentait car le couloir de la plastique était saturé de monde, tel une fourmilière.

\- Il parait qu'on le surnomme « Mister Trous », s'amusa un des internes d'Izzie en faisant le malin tandis que son groupe se dirigeait vers la chambre du patient.

Izzie, à cette réplique, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Qu'avait dit ce crétin ? Une part d'elle fut vivement touchée par cette réplique, car elle se rendit compte de la manière dont on parlait des patients dans leurs dos. Le pire, elle le réalisait, était qu'elle-même avait souvent agi ainsi. Sauf qu'à présent qu'elle risquait grandement de devenir elle aussi une patiente, elle comprenait à quel point cela était horrible. Parlerait-on ainsi d'elle dans les couloirs ? Lui trouverait-on un surnom odieux ? Qu'est-ce qui se dirait sur elle dans les coulisses ? En imaginant tout cela, elle fut en colère et se tourna vers son interne, lui ordonnant de la fermer.

\- Si je t'entends encore une seule fois parler ainsi d'un patient, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne fasses plus que de la paperasse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui l'appelle comme ça ? voulut se défendre l'interne, surpris de cette réaction.

\- Chut, je ne veux plus t'entendre, trancha-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du patient, déjà bondée. Cristina, Meredith, Georges, Arthur et Alex étaient déjà présent avec l'intégralité de leurs internes. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la personne allongée dans le lit.

Bon, ok, en voyant l'état de son visage, on comprenait mieux le surnom. En effet, il lui manquait toute une moitié du visage, on aurait dit _Pile-ou-Face_ , l'ennemi de Batman. Une de ses joue était creuse, son œil se démarquait dans son orbite creusée. C'était une vision digne d'un film d'horreur… enfin, en tout cas pour une personne qui n'était pas médecin. Les chirurgiens eux, voyaient pire à longueur de temps, cela ne leur faisait plus grand-chose.

Ce qui marqua profondément Izzie, ce fut de constater que ce pauvre homme était là, exposé à la vue de tous ces vautours, tel un animal de foire.

\- Vous aviez raison, fit un interne devant elle en se penchant vers Alex, posté juste devant la blonde. Mister Trou ça lui correspond totalement.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit Alex avec un haussement d'épaule.

Cette réplique, plus le constat que même celui qu'elle aimait faisait partie de ceux qui donnaient des surnoms affreux, lui pinça violement le cœur. Elle se sentit presque mal en imaginant Alex et Arthur en train de lui inventer un sobriquet du genre « Miss Tumeur » ou « Izzie McFolle », ou encore « La p'tite métastase ». Quelle horreur ! Elle ne le supporterait pas. Surtout venant d'eux, de ces gens qu'elle considérait comme des amis (sauf Arthur… ce n'était pas son ennemi non plus, mais en tout cas son rival. Pas un ami).

Perdue dans son malaise, elle ne remarqua pas que celui dont elle aurait été le plus verte d'entendre une moquerie sur son état venait d'écraser violemment le pied d'Alex en représailles pour la réplique qu'il venait de sortir.

Non, Arthur ne supportait pas non plus que l'on se moque ainsi d'un patient, et cela le décevait un peu de la part de son amant, même s'il savait que cela faisait partie de son caractère.

Sloan entra à ce moment dans la pièce, saluant tout le monde, visiblement de très bonne humeur. Owen et un autre médecin en costume orange sombre, accompagné d'un interne en dermato, le suivaient de près.

L'interne en question, c'était Tony Giacommo, qui aperçut Izzie et lui fit un petit signe de salutation, mais elle ne réagit pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Cela n'échappa pas à Georges, qui regarda dans la direction d'Izzie, et vit immédiatement qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son état. Tony le vit aussi.

\- Très bien ! Qui veut expliquer le cas ? demanda Mark en tapant dans ses mains avec énergie, souriant à pleine dents. Docteur Grey ?!

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction de Lexie. Celle-ci exposa avec application le dossier du patient. Elle semblait connaître la chose sur le bout des doigts, ce qui, visiblement, agaçait prodigieusement les autres internes de sa promotion. Cela lui valut des regards haineux de certains d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas très dur d'imaginer le fond de leur pensée.

Depuis le petit incident survenu entre Derek et Mark, tout l'hôpital était au courant de la liaison entre Mini-Grey et le plasticien. Or, certain pensait que si elle était avec lui, c'était uniquement pour promouvoir sa carrière. Aussi s'imaginaient-ils qu'en cet instant, si elle connaissait si bien le dossier, c'était parce le playboy l'avait _drivé_ à fond entre deux gâteries.

C'était oublier qu'Alexandra Grey avait une mémoire photographique, le dossier, elle ne l'avait lu qu'une fois. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle retenait tout ce qu'elle lisait instantanément ! Toujours est-il qu'en cet instant, elle était vivement jalousée, car Mark décida de lui confier le patient pour le préparer avant l'opération. Il était fier d'elle, cela se lisait dans son regard. Un regard plus doux depuis qu'il la fréquentait.

\- Docteur Stew, comment est la peau du donneur ? demanda ensuite Mark en se tournant vers le titulaire de dermatologie.

\- Je laisse le soin à mon résident de vous répondre, sourit l'homme en laissant la parole à Tony.

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, un porte-document dans les mains.

\- Vous nous avez demandé d'examiner la peau du donneur à cause de la présence d'une grosse tâche de rousseur sous le menton. Nous avons donc effectué un prélèvement afin de vérifier que cela ne soit pas l'indicateur de la présence d'un mélanome (il ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard en direction d'Izzie en disant cela) qui aurait pu remettre en question la fiabilité du greffon. Après analyse, il s'avère que cela n'est qu'une pigmentation anormale de la carnation. La peau est fiable et par conséquent tout à fait adaptée à la greffe. Vous pouvez procéder sans risque au prélèvement.

\- Génial ! s'exclama à moitié Mark, qui jubilait.

Cette opération, c'était apparemment quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'il suivait ce patient depuis près de dix ans, et lui avait promis qu'un jour il l'aiderait à retrouver un visage plus agréable. D'ailleurs, Sloan ne l'avouerait à personne, mais c'était l'un des patients qui l'avait poussé à se spécialiser dans la chirurgie reconstructive.

\- Je m'occuperais d'effectuer le prélèvement, intervint alors Owen. J'ai besoin de deux personnes pour m'assister. Je demande le Dr Karev et le Dr Truman.

Alex se fendit d'un peti « yes ! » à peine audible tandis que Julia Truman, l'interne la plus douée d'Arthur, se contentait de sourire, heureuse qu'on lui confie une mission si importante.

\- Docteur Stevens, ajouta Mark en la cherchant du regard, j'aimerais que vous aidiez le Docteur Grey à préparer le patient, je vous remercie. Pour les autres, désolé, je sais que c'est une intervention assez rare, mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de monde, on risquerait de se marcher sur les pattes.

\- Parfait, tout le monde dehors, conclut Owen.

La pièce se vida. Arthur s'approcha de Cristina en soupirant profondément, déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis, marmonna-t-elle avec dépit.

\- Je devrais être content pour mon interne, mais là tout de suite, je la déteste, avoua le noiraud.

\- Pareil avec Lexie, s'agaça Cristina.

\- Voyez le bon côté, fit Meredith en les rejoignant, s'écartant du flot de médecins sortant de la chambre, on aura plus de cas puisque plein de monde est bloqué par cette opération.

\- Pas faux, admit Arthur avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- A part ça, coupa Georges qui étaient avec eux. Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'Izzie est bizarre ces temps ? Est-ce que l'un de vous sait si elle ne va pas bien.

\- Aucune idée, fit Arthur, se renfrognant en pensant à elle.

\- Elle doit être dans sa mauvaise période et c'est douloureux ce mois-ci, répondit Meredith mécaniquement. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin en m'empruntant des tampons. T'inquiète pas.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas O'Malley, qui sentait pourtant que quelque chose de plus grave était en train de se tramer. Son regard tomba alors sur Cristina, qui n'avait pas répondu à la question, ni réagi à la réplique de Meredith. Voilà qui était étrange. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un éclair de compréhension traversa le jeune homme. Cristina avait le regard fuyant de quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose mais ne voulait rien dire ! Il en était sûr, elle savait ce qu'avait Izzie.

Comprenant qu'il avait deviné, Cristina se sentit oppressée. Merde, Georges allait l'interroger au sujet de leur amie, elle le savait. Sauf qu'elle avait juré à la blonde de ne rien dire. Sans parler du fait que d'un point de vu déontologique, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Elles n'avaient pas clairement établi si Izzie venait se confier à elle en tant qu'amie, ou que médecin. Si c'était le deuxième cas, alors elle avait les poings liés par le secret médical.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes ces choses, Bailey arriva vers eux, son porte-folio en main.

\- Bon, vous êtes tous libres, Sloan ne vous a pas choisi ?

\- On dirait bien, soupira Arthur.

\- Ne prend pas cet air désespéré, il y a bien assez de travail pour vous dans cet hôpital, le rappela à l'ordre la petite femme. Cristina !

\- Oui ? fit cette dernière en sursautant, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Chambre 307, je t'offre un vol en solo, poursuivit Bailey en lui tendant le dossier de la patiente concernée. Hernie inguinale, tu as le bloc 4 à 18 heures. Je te laisse aller t'occuper de ta patiente, tu as droit à un interne pour la pré-op.

\- Merci, fit presque pudiquement l'Asiatique, ne comprenant pas totalement le grand privilège qui s'offrait à elle.

En revanche, elle saisissait parfaitement l'occasion de ce fabuleux prétexte pour s'éloigner de Georges et de ses potentielles questions insistantes. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir en ouvrant le dossier, choppant un interne quelconque au passage.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des airs envieux ou jaloux.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, il y aura de plus en plus d'intervention en solo pour votre promotion. D'ailleurs… Newton, j'ai demandé un service au Docteur Torres, elle ne sera pas là avant un moment. Tu es maître à bord en ortho et si elle n'est pas de retour à 16h00, tu auras le droit de poser une plaque sur la jambe cassé du patient de la 212, sous la surveillance du Dr Ming.

Arthur fit une grimace de contentement (même s'il aurait bien aimé travailler un peu dans d'autre service afin de se diversifier, savoir que ça allait être lui le responsable aujourd'hui lui faisait infiniment plaisir).

\- Grey et O'Malley, j'ai toute une pile de post-op pour vous, ont un qu'il faudra peut-être réopérer. Tenez-vous prêt au cas où.

\- C'est mieux que rien, admit Meredith en haussant les épaules.

\- Parfait, alors au boulot !

Le groupe se dispersa, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations. Il était à peine neuf heures, et aucun d'eux ne se doutait que dans quatorze heures, une tempête allait souffler sur leur vie.


End file.
